


Donde el conejo huye del León

by DebyAle



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, alpha/alpha ¿maybe?, harems-not for the main, lion/bunny
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebyAle/pseuds/DebyAle
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un conejito solo quiere estudiar?Pero para su gran desgracia se ve perseguido por un león, no es que tenga perjuicios por los carnívoros, Xiao Zhan es consciente que ellos ya no son las bestias que eran antes, es solo que sentir que te quieren de cena no es algo que le guste a nadieO donde el conejito solo quiere que lo dejen en pazY el león no parara hasta tener a ese conejito en sus garras
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. ✨Explicación sobre el mundo donde se desarrolla esta historia✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿preparadas para leer algo que yo misma me invente después de una taza de café bien cargada? 
> 
> advertencia de mucho texto 🤭

**🔰 ¿Cómo surgieron y evolucionaron los cambia formas? 🔰**

bueno, para esto tenemos que retroceder hasta la última era del hielo que vivimos, eso es cuando el ser humano se encontraba en la era de piedra, en este tiempo la población humana se vio reducida de entre 1000 a 7000 especímenes pero no solo porque murieron de frio o por hambre muchos de ellos mutaron a formas cuadrúpedas con mucho pelo, más grandes y más fuertes, gracias a los estudios realizados y leyendas se ha llegado a la conclusión que ellos fueron una forma primitiva del oso polar actual, especie considerado como los primeros cambia formas en caminar por la tierra 

al principio las transformaciones eran dolorosas, con huesos rompiéndose y tronando, carne y piel siendo rasgada, con la mentalidad completamente rota, en esos tiempos no había mucha diferencia entre la mentalidad del ser humano primitivo y los cambia formas, ambos cazaban y su principal objetivo era sobrevivir, los cambia formas se dieron cuenta que estando en su forma animal tenían más oportunidades de cazar a su presas por lo cual permanecían más tiempo en esa forma y asi se evitaban pasar por la dolorosa transformación, llego un momento en que los humanos y cambia formas peleaban por la comida y los cambia formas a pesar de su fuerza no podían hacerles daño por los lazos afectivos formados con anterioridad por lo cual decidieron alejarse de ellos y se alojaron en la parte norte del mundo, lugar el cual es habitado hasta el día de hoy por los osos polares 

en el resto del mundo el cambio fue parecido, no todos aparecieron al mismo tiempo o en el mismo espacio y no todas las especies podían adoptar una forma humana, muchos creyeron que solo las especies grandes podían transformarse, pero esa teoría se vino abajo cuando los cambia formas roedores y lagomorfos fueron descubiertos, tampoco saben la razón de por qué solo unos pocos ejemplares de cada especie pueden adoptar una forma humana 

durante siglos los cambia formas creyeron que eran los únicos ya que muchos no tenían contacto entre sí, cada uno en sus bosques, praderas, sabanas, desiertos, selvas, estepas o tundras, los cambia formas pingüinos, focas y lobos marinos no fueron descubiertos hasta muchos siglos después, con el tiempo los cambia formas pudieron controlar sus cambios haciéndolos menos dolorosos y traumáticos llegando a pensar de manera coherente en su forma animal y empezando a domar sus instintos, poco a poco comenzaron a mezclarse con la especie humana, aprendieron como los humanos se comportaban y se camuflaron entre ellos, los cambia formas leones en su forma humana no encajaban con la raza humana oriunda de África por lo cual migraron a lugares donde puedan ser aceptados en su forma humana lo cual hicieron muchas otras especies, asi fue como los leones africanos se encontraron con los tigres indios, ambas especies vieron el parecido que había entre ellos y formaron un lazo afectivo, el cual ha durado milenios, hasta la actualidad 

poco a poco la población de cambia formas fue creciendo, pero nunca igualando a la humana, aprendieron que es mejor no mostrar su capacidad de cambio frente a los humanos ya que si eso pasaba el resultado no era bueno para el cambia forma, fue asi como se enteraron de la existencia de los cambia formas alados 

en 1438 una cambia formas cigüeña blanca fue atrapada por los humanos del pueblo donde vivía esa cambia formas se había separado de su familia cuando migraban y al no tener manera de encontrarlos se había quedado a vivir en ese pueblo, a ella no le gustaba la forma de vida humana por lo cual pasaba mucho tiempo en el bosque, ahí ella jugaba con los animales, conejos y ciervos, una tarde mientras disfrutaba del sol y el aire que le brindaba la madre naturaleza fue atacada por un humano del pueblo el cual intento ultrajarla, la chica presa del pánico, dejo salir sus alas, el humano al ver eso pensó que la chica era una bruja por lo cual la golpeo y rompió una de sus alas, al no poder volar decidió correr, sabía que sería acusada de brujería, los humanos las estaban cazando desde hace casi un siglo y ella ya llamaba la atención por su belleza, los cambia formas alados a diferencia de los terrestres llevan estudiando a los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos, sabía que los humanos le tenían miedo a lo desconocido y al sentirse amenazados solo pensaban en destruir 

la cambia formas no pudo escapar, una horda de hombres humanos la alcanzaron y ataron, la cigüeña blanca pudo sentir las cuerdas en sus manos y pies sentía como estas mordían la piel sus extremidades, fue llevada al pueblo entre gritos, llantos y suplicas de su parte, la cambia formas no entendía por qué no la dejaban en paz, ¿era necesario todo eso?, ¿era difícil entender que era diferente?, ¿Por qué simplemente no la aceptaban?, ¿ser diferente estaba mal?, ¿ella era una aberración?, ¿una creación de un ser maligno como el que sus captores tanto gritaban?, ¿Quién era satán?, ella solo deseaba encontrarse con su familia, sabía que regresarían en unos meses gracias a la migración, al parecer no podría volver a verlos, moriría en manos de humanos ignorantes que se dejaban llevar por supersticiones 

ella esperaba que su muerte al menos fuera rápida, pero eso era esperar mucho de los humanos, a ojos de ellos las brujas merecían no solo la muerte, las brujas tenían que ser despojadas de los poderes que el diablo les brindo, tenían que sufrir la perdida de los poderes que obtuvieron gracias a ritos y sacrificios malignos, por lo cual tendrían que romper esas alas, los humanos inmovilizaron a la muchacha y con hachas al rojo vivo procedieron a mutilar las alas otorgadas por el maligno, los humanos pensaron que esta era una bruja poderosa ya que las alas otorgadas por satán se habían unido a la espalda de la mujer 

la cambia formas gritaba y lloraba, sus gritos eran alzados hasta los cielos, esperado que alguien de su familia la escucha, estaba siendo mutilada, podía sentir el hacha caliente contra su piel podía sentir como esta se quemaba, como sus plumas eran arrancadas con saña, los huesos eran quebrados y sus alas arrancadas, incluso si la dejaban viva, ella ya no sería nada, absolutamente nada, no podría volar, no podría sentir el aire entre sus plumas, no podría ver la tierra desde las alturas, ella ya no servía, su existencia seria vacía

los humanos no perdieron el tiempo, querían deshacerse de la bruja, en la pila de madera que juntaron arrojaron los instrumentos del diablo y amarraron a la chica, muerte en la hoguera, asi fue como esa cambia formas sin nombre murió, no grito mientras era consumida por las llamas, desde el momento en que sus alas fueron arrancadas toda suplica murió en sus labios, la vida misma se escapó de sus ojos, todo eso fue presenciado por un adolescente cambia formas ciervo, solo era un niño de 12 años pero sabía que si trataba de ayudar a esa mujer él y su familia tendrían el mismo fin, al informales de sus padres lo que vio estos y toda su manada de ciervos se mudó hacia otro bosque y entre las especies de cambia formas terrestres se habló de los alados

asi poco a poco los cambia formas camuflados entre los humanos viajaron al nuevo mundo y descubrieron más como ellos y sin saberlo los humanos se desarrollaron junto a otra especie, los cambia formas alados entendieron que si querían sobrevivir tendrían que ser respetados por los humanos, no revelaron su naturaleza pero dominaron los campos de astronomía, astrología, cartografía, topografía delimitaron cuales eran las rutas marinas por la cuales los humanos puedan llevar sus barcos, dominaron las artes del canto, actuación y baile igual que sus ancestros en la antigua Grecia 

los terrestres entendieron que era mejor unirse, juntos lograron dominar en diferentes campos como ingeniería, arquitectura y construcción, ¿las grandes catedrales y castillos de Europa? todo gracias a los cambia formas, gracias a su buen olfato dominaron en el campo de la perfumería, aunque esos perfumes jamás pudieron igualar los aromas naturales que ellos llevaban, se adecuaron a las grandes ciudades pero muchos otros aun preferían los campos, nunca entendieron porque los humanos de esa época no se bañaban todos los días, el hedor era capaz de perforar sus narices

los cambia formas lucharon junto a los humanos por sus derechos, en la revolución industrial, lucharon por el país en el que nacieron durante las guerras mundiales, la única diferencia entre el estilo de vida de los humanos y los cambia formas era sus costumbres, los cambia formas carnívoros muchas veces eran esos amigos que durante la parrillada preferían la carne casi cruda, los cambia formas herbívoros eran los veganos a los que todo mundo le preguntaba "¿no quieres ni un poquito de carne?" 

¿algunos medallistas de oro en carrera de 100 metros planos? en su mayoría pertenecientes a guepardos o avestruces, ¿gimnasia? muchas también eran gracias a los felinos, ¿levantamiento de pesas? casi en su totalidad ganados por toros o caballos 

los humanos nunca se dieron cuenta, nunca pensaron siquiera que, quizás, su amigo o vecino era una serpiente que podía matarlo de un solo pinchazo en medio de un abrazo, que su pareja quien se ponía cachondo durante la luna llena podría ser un lobo capaz de desgarrar su cuello de una mordida, los humanos pasaron siglos buscando otros tipos de vida en el espacio cuando lo podían encontrar cruzando la calle, solo si prestaban atención se darían cuenta de las diferencias que existían, pero nunca lo hicieron y no lo harían hasta que ellos ya no podrían pelear por un planeta que creían era solo suyo 

**🔰 ¿Cómo los cambia formas se convirtieron en la especie dominante? 🔰**

desde el principio de los tiempos los cambia formas siempre han tenido una población menor a la de los humanos, si los humanos no se hubiesen dejado llevar por la avaricia y envidia, los cambia formas jamás dominarían el mundo

los cambia formas estaba molestos por como los humanos trataban el planeta, pero jamás pensaron en revelarse contra ellos, fue la propia raza humana quien adelanto el fin de su especie

las guerras políticas y económicas entre potencias de oriente y occidente llegaron a su límite para el año de 2057, no saben si fue oriente u occidente o el olvidado del norte quien lo hizo, nadie acepto la culpa, pero las armas biológicas fueron soltadas, una mutación del virus de la fiebre de Marburgo, este virus puede llegar a tener una mortalidad de 88%, normalmente esta enfermedad se propagaba por contacto directo con fluidos corporales pero después de la mutación a la que fue sometida, se empezó a propagar por el aire, quien soltó la enfermedad pensó que tenía controlado todo y que la población de su país no sería afectada pero, ¿Cómo cuidarte algo que no puedes ver?, cuando una enfermedad se propaga por el aire significa que mucha gente morirá 

humanos y cambia formas se enfermaron, pero los cambia formas solo tuvieron un malestar de una semana, los humanos infectados por el virus morían esa misma semana, en menos de 3 años la población humana se había reducido de tal manera que por cada 100 cambia formas había 3 humanos, al ver esto los cambia formas dejaron de esconder su naturaleza, no están felices por la manera en la que llegaron a dominar el mundo, la enfermedad había dejado una gran recesión económica y muchos de ellos habían perdido amigos y gente amada, niños humanos inocentes que no tenían que sufrir por la avaricia y arrogancia de otros 

su estilo de vida no cambio mucho, pero si cerraron muchas fábricas, dejaron de usar combustibles fósiles y todo el mundo paso a consumir energías renovables, al no haber sobre población abandonaron ciudades que luego destruyeron y replantaron bosques o dejaron que el tiempo y la naturaleza haga lo suyo y recupere su espacio

los humanos sobrevivientes trataron de deshacerse de los cambia formas pero eran muy pocos, muchos se quitaron la vida porque se negaban a compartir el planeta con "bestias" y muchos otros buscaron su supervivencia aliándose con ellos mediante "matrimonio", principalmente con los lobos, castores, gorilas, orangutanes y varias especies de simios ya que son las únicas especies que practicaban la monogamia y asi poco a poco la raza humana fue desapareciendo en casi todas las partes del planeta, lo único que queda de ellos es la historia, muchos cambia formas la atesoran ya que consideran que a pesar de la avaricia los humanos fueron una especie inteligente capaz de hacer maravillas con su creatividad e inteligencia 

**🔰 ¿los humanos se extinguieron de verdad? 🔰**

sí y no, los cambia formas calculan que aun hoy en día para el año 3033 la población humana es de 1000 estos se ubican en pequeñas tribus de la amazonia peruana y brasileña ya que ellos nunca tuvieron contacto con el mundo moderno, en zonas como el tapón de Darién en panamá manadas de pumas centroamericanos han podido observar tribus de humanos que viven de la caza y recolección, los humanos de la isla centinel del norte en el océano indico siguen siendo hostiles y no permiten que nadie pise su isla, tribus de nueva Zelanda especialmente los maorí regresaron a sus costumbres ancestrales y aislaron por decisión propia del resto del mundo, los humanos del Tíbet se mudaron al Himalaya junto a los sherpas y no han vuelto a bajar en siglos 

**🔰 la aparición de alfa y omegas y ¿canibalismo? 🔰**

los cambia formas siempre se separaron entre machos y hembras, pero después de la gran enfermedad de 2057 cuando nació la siguiente generación de cambia formas algunos comenzaron a mostrar anomalías al llegar a la pubertad, los leones ya no olían a sol, los osos no olían solo a miel y madera, los lobos no olían a perro mojado, a sus olores naturales se le añadieron olores de frutas, flores, maderas, etc. 

para los cambia formas la homosexualidad nunca fue un problema lo consideraban algo natural, pero nunca esperaron ver a un adolescente macho embarazado, le hicieron estudios y se dieron cuenta que tenía matriz poco a poco hombres embarazados y hembras fecundadas por sus parejas también hembras se presentaron por todas partes del mundo, después de varios estudios llegaron a la conclusión que la mutación se debe a la gran enfermedad de la cual sus padres fueron víctimas y decidieron llamarlos alfas y omegas pero eso no fue lo único que trajo ese nuevo cambio 

el canibalismo es algo que los cambia formas no habían vivido durante casi mil años, los carnívoros aprendieron a controlar sus instintos hace siglos pero con los nuevos olores que expedían algunos omegas fue casi imposible resistirse, el olor era tan celestial, leones, lobos, tigres, osos, hienas miraban con un hambre brutal a muchos herbívoros por alguna razón estos eran los que llevaban los aromas más deliciosos, simplemente querían olor de cerca pero no pudieron evitar lamer y luego morder terminando por devorar a los portadores de los aromas tan deliciosos que tenían

después de comer a los omegas herbívoros muchos carnívoros se arrepintieron, muchos se quitaron la vida porque no querían hacerle daño a nadie más, lo adultos que no fueron afectados por la mutación brindaron ayuda a los jóvenes, les enseñaron a resistir el hambre que los dominaba, pero esto dio paso a que los coyotes vuelvan a cazar a los conejos de las praderas, las serpientes esclavizaran y comieran a los roedores otra vez y las hienas se entregaron completamente a la caza y matanza 

los cambia formas más grandes y poderosos ya en completo control de sus instintos ayudaron a las especies más pequeñas y débiles liberándolas de la esclavitud, firmando tratados con las especies esclavistas y ayudándolos a controlar sus impulsos y aislando a las hienas en la sabana africana

aun hoy en día se ven pequeños casos de canibalismo principalmente de parte de algunos que creen que su especie es superior dichos individuos son repudiados por la sociedad y exiliados al territorio de las hienas o ejecutados según la ley de la manada a la que pertenezca 

**🔰 Guerras 🔰**

**Entre los terrestres:**

la guerra entre los terrestres se llevó en la sabana africana manadas de leones, tigres, guepardos y elefantes lucharon contra la gran manada de hienas que dominaba la zona las hienas llevaban años matando por deporte y diversión tanto a los cambia formas como a los animales normales, se negaban a recibir ayuda para aprender a controlarse asi que se dio la guerra, los leones africanos recuperaron su territorio en la sabana africana y los elefantes estaban más tranquilos al vivir sin miedo, no se usó ningún tipo de arma de fuego, solo usaron sus garras y colmillos, flechas y navajas con veneno proporcionado por sus ahora aliados cambia formas serpientes, no pudieron eliminar a todas las hienas porque consideraron que la única fuerza capaz de decidir era la naturaleza, pero si mermaron su especie, cada pocos siglos o décadas las hienas tratan de revelarse otra vez por lo cual la guerra de la sabana africana vuelve a repetirse llenando gran parte de la sabana con olor a podrido y muerte 

**Entre los terrestres y los alados:**

debido a que los alados o aéreos siempre se especializaron en las ciencias del vuelo y espaciales, fueron capaces de construir ciudades flotantes pero a estas solo podían entrar ellos, cualquier animal terrestre estaba prohibido, el problema surgió cuando los alados ubicaban sus ciudades encima de otras o encima de campos de cultivo y cuando un alfa oso se sintió atraído por una omega búho, la cría nacida de estos fue asesinada por los alados al igual que la omega búho ya que ellos repudiaban cualquier cruce con los terrestres

los terrestres cansados de las soberbia de los alados iniciaron una guerra, pidiendo venganza por la cría y madre asesinada, exigiendo que los alados dejen de posar sus ciudades en lugares perjudiciales para los demás, la guerra fue más sangrienta que la guerra de la sabana ya que los alados contaban con el dominio de los cielos pero un trabajo en conjunto de cambia formas hámsters, leones y lobos y los búhos quienes cambiaron de bando al ver a una de su especie asesinada lograron capturar al líder de las cuidados de las nubes, acabando con las matanzas y firmando tratados donde se estipulaba que de haber futuras crías deseadas entre terrestres y alados nadie tendría derecho a matarlos por el simple cruce de especies y los alados ubicarían sus ciudades a alturas especificas donde nadie puedas ser perjudicado

**👁🗨 sabías que…. 👁🗨**

🔱cada pocos años facciones de alados vuelven a intentar revivir la guerra, pero estas son apagadas con rapidez ya que todos están cansados de las guerras, pasa lo mismo con algunas especies de serpientes quienes quieren esclavizar a los hámsters y conejos otra vez

🦘 los canguros fueron los únicos cambia formas que no se vieron afectados por la mutación de alfas y omegas, es por esto que los canguros son la policía y ley del mundo ya que no se ven afectados por los olores y feromonas, están especializados para pelear con cualquier especie en cualquier habitad y todo mundo los respeta 

🌊los cambia formas acuáticos fueron descubiertos en 2405, esto es gracias a que es las costas de Chile encontraron una "sirena" los habitantes pensaban que los humanos tenían razón y eran las míticas sirenas, pero solo era un delfín a media trasformación

🌊 al día de hoy solo conocen a delfines, tiburones, pingüinos, lobos marinos y focas, piensan que hay más cambia formas marinos, pero estos no pueden o no quieren salir del mar y las especies conocidas de este medio se niegan a dar información de la vida debajo del mar 

🐧 los pingüinos odian a los osos polares y viceversa, nadie sabe porque, pero la teoría es que en la expedición Amundsen, la primera en llegar al polo sur, había un cambia formas oso polar quien se ganó el odio de los pingüinos y este odio fue generalizado por toda la especie, cuando estas especies se encuentras es normal que peleen tanto en forma humana como animal 

🐧 es normal ver a pingüinos fuera del polo sur ya que ahí no existe casi nada de desarrollo, los pingüinos sienten placer con el frio y en verano es normal verlos caminando abrazados a bolsas de hielo 

🦁 los leones de la manada Wang son un cruce entre los leones asiáticos y africanos, por eso son más rápidos y agresivos y necesitan trabajar más en el control de sus instintos 

🦂 los cambia formas alacranes/escorpiones son los únicos arácnidos capaces de transformarse, pero nadie confía en ellos y por eso viven aislados de toda la sociedad 

🦈los cambia formas tiburones son más aceptados que los delfines, esto se debe a que los tiburones pueden llegar a comprender como se sienten los demás, tienen personalidades únicas y muchos buscan y disfrutan ser mimados 

🐬 los cambia formas delfines suelen atacar u molestar a los demás solo por placer buscando drogas humanas las cuales son utilizadas solo con fines médicos y muchas veces intentaron ultrajar a omegas, esto se debe a que los delfines buscan más el placer propio sin impórtales lo demás, algunos delfines que si respetan a los demás sufren por los actos perpetrados por otros 

🚀 en el ámbito de viajes espaciales quienes reinan son los alados, los únicos terrestres que se atreven a viajar al espacio siguen siendo los cambia formas simios y orangutanes 

🐵 los cambia formas simios y orangutanes son los que más extrañan a los humanos ya que nos veían como sus hermanos o primos más cercanos 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno creo que eso fue todo, agradezco a animal planet por enseñarme sobre los animales 🤣
> 
> lo que puse de los delfines y tiburones es verdad
> 
> la fiebre de Marburgo también es verdadera solo la cambie un poco
> 
> llego el momento en que no podía dejar de escribir 🤣 espero no aburrirlas con tantos datos


	2. capitulo 1

¡Genial!, ¿Por qué tengo que ser justamente YO el único de mi camada que asista a esa preparatoria?, es injusto que mis hermanos sigan asistiendo a la preparatoria de herbívoros mientras yo asisto a la, ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?, oh si claro, "Preparatoria de reintegración de especies"

Después de la guerra que los terrestres tuvimos contra los aéreos han querido eliminar las diferencias entre todos nosotros, carnívoros y herbívoros, caninos y felinos, roedores y reptiles, aunque los conejos somos lagomorfos algunos aún creen que somos roedores ¡y no es así!, los conejos somos nocturnos y preferimos vivir bajo tierra, pero somos exclusivamente herbívoros a diferencia de ellos.

Aunque actualmente no vivimos bajo tierra si vivimos juntos en apartamentos, yo vivo solo con mi madre y mis 3 hermanos de camada, mi mamá dijo que una camada era suficiente para ella, después de todo ya nada era como antes.

Ya no estamos obligados a cumplir con lo que manda la naturaleza, los conejos y sobre todo un conejo omega como yo no estamos obligados a parir cientos de gazapos al año, nuestra especie tiene un considerable número, traer más gazapos solo provocaría sobrepoblación.

Eso y muchos otros cambios trajo la guerra, como que ahora los terrestres y aéreos ya no somos enemigos y el intercambio estudiantil está en todo su esplendor, ¡dichosos aquellos que fueron seleccionados para ir a estudiar en las ciudades que quedas más allá de las nubes!, ¡¿Por qué demonios yo no fui uno de ellos?!, de solo pensar en la miserable suerte que tengo me dan ganas de llorar.

Estaré estudiando con lobos, tigres, serpientes, coyotes, águilas y lo que es peor, ¡con leones!, de solo pensar en estar cerca de alguno de ellos siento mi colita temblar, sé que ellos tienen gran control sobre sus instintos y no atacan a nadie pero, de solo imaginar a alguno de esos felinos con toda esa aura dominante, y esos ojos amarillos que te paralizan con una sola mirada, me pongo ¡demasiado nervioso!, ¡¿Y si de los nervios me convierto en conejo y ellos comienzan a jugar conmigo entre sus patas como una pelota?!, no no no no puedo dejar que eso pase!!!!!!

\- ¡Mamá por favor déjame quedarme, te juro que seré un mejor hijo, tendré las mejores notas, te ayudare en todo lo que digas, estudiaré la carrera que quieras, pero por favor no me mandes a esa prepa! - suplicar era la única cosa que me quedaba, no me importaba que mis hermanos se burlen de mi en pleno desayuno justo como en estos momentos

\- A-zhan iras a esa escuela justamente por tus notas y aunque no estaba segura al principio se que lo harás bien eres un omega pero eso no te hace más débil - madre, querida madre cómo es posible que logres calmarme con algunas palabras

\- Pero, si me encuentro a un león o coyote, nunca he compartido con nadie de esa especie - jamás he estado cerca de ninguna persona de esa especie, por más libros e historias que lea de como ellos ayudaron a las especies como la mía durante la guerra, aun no estoy seguro de si poder controlarme y evitar entrar en un ataque de ansiedad - porque no va alguno de mis hermanos ellos son alfas

Porque si, al ser conejos de sangre pura mi madre tubo una camada de solo 4 gazapos todos somos machos y yo el único omega, no es muy común ver a machos omegas pero yo soy la prueba de que existimos

\- Porque ninguno de nosotros es tan listo como tu hermanito - Xiao Zhu siempre era la voz de la razón, era el más parecido a mamá - mira ninguno de nosotros quiere dejarte solo en esa escuela, pero es una buena oportunidad, te has negado a salir con nuestros amigos, eres muy retraído, quizás esto te ayude a formar un mejor carácter

\- Si hermanito, además, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, ¿Qué un león te tenga entre sus garras? Jajajajajajajaja - Xiao Zhou maldito bastardo!!

\- No seas estúpido solo lo asustas más, mira Xiao Zhan yo tengo algunos amigos que son lobos, no son malos como crees, la manada que habita en esta zona es muy amigable, defienden a todos y creen en la convivencia pacífica de especies, además ellos son los que más dispuestos están a cruzarse, solo diles que eres hermano del gran Xiao Jin y te ayudaran

\- Y desde cuando eres amigo de los lobos - mamá tiene razón, ¿desde cuándo mi hermano es amigo de los lobos?

\- Desde que por error me metí en su territorio durante el periodo de caza, pero ellos no me hicieron nada, es más me cuidaron de la manada del territorio del norte - eso es, ¡muy increíble!, si ayudaron a mi hermano pueden ayudarme a mi también!, al parecer no todo es tan malo

\- Bueno entonces está bien, voy a ir a esa escuela, es solo que, estoy nervioso por todo, no solo estaré lejos de ustedes, no tengo ningún amigo en esa escuela

\- Tampoco tienen amigos es nuestra escuela - al levantar la vista solo pude ver como a-Zhu le pegaba a a-Zhou en la cabeza - auch! Está bien, ¡lo siento solo estaba bromeando!, mira hermano, podrás ser un conejo y un omega, pero eres un Xiao y nosotros no nos dejamos vencer por nada, quiero que levantes esas orejas y demuestres que una convivencia entre especies es posible

\- Bien, lo haré, iré a esa escuela y seré el mejor estudiante, pero mantendré mi apariencia de humano por completo no quiero que vean mis orejitas - aun en la escuela de herbívoros algunos tocaban mis orejas sin mi permiso, no quiero que vuelva a pasar

\- Como quieras a-Zhan, sé que estarás bien en esa escuela, eres un gran hombrecito, todos son mis grandes hombrecitos

\- Mamá ya tengo 18 no me digas así - junto a mis replicas también estaban las de mis hermanos, que, si bien algunos parecían más maduros que otros todos tenemos 18, si fuera como antes estaríamos obligados a tener gazapos, mis hermanos usados para preñar a otros omegas y yo como incubadora dando tres camadas cada año, los de mi especie llegamos a la madurez sexual a los 12 años

Desde hace muchos años se ha tratado de parar esto, nuestra especie ya no está en peligro, ya no vivimos en las praderas donde nos puedan cazar, no estamos obligados a trabajar para los reptiles, cada uno de nosotros puede hacer con su vida lo que más le plazca, nosotros tenemos mucha suerte, mi madre ha tenido que sortear muchas cosas en su juventud, pero pudo con todas al igual que yo podre hacerlo

\- Bien bien, alístense que tienen que llegar temprano a la escuela es su primer día

Si bien los conejos somos más activos en la tarde/noche yo preferí asistir en el horario de la mañana, me da más tiempo para hacer otras cosas, al principio me sentía muy cansado, pero pude controlar esa parte de mí y ahora soy completamente funcional en un horario que "naturalmente" no es el mío

Ya con todas mis cosas listas, me despedí de mis hermanos y mi madre, fui hacia la prepa nueva, aunque no es "nueva" ya que lleva funcionando muchos años los alumnos son elegidos de los diferentes centros educativos ya sea de herbívoros o carnívoros y todo lo que hay en medio

Al llegar a la escuela pude ver más variedad de la que vi en toda mi vida, todos los tipos de felinos, caninos, y aéreos, siempre vi a ese tipo de especies desde lejos imaginando como serian, si bien nosotros los terrestres podemos adoptar una forma completamente humana los aéreos tienen características que delatan su especie algunos tiene el cabello del color de sus plumas otros tienen los brazos recubiertos de plumas coloridas y la mayoría de ellos son buenos cantores, las aves de rapiña son más grandes y construidas que los demás aunque no hacen daño y no cazan a especies como la mía

los animales carnívoros ya no matan a todos, al menos no a los que se pueden transformar, todos tenemos contrapartes verdaderamente "animales" la única diferencia es que nosotros tenemos consciencia y podemos transformarnos mientras que ellos siguen siendo esclavos de sus instintos no piensan racionalmente, ellos no evolucionaron como nosotros, para ellos solo existen los machos y hembras mientras que nosotros tenemos omegas y alfas por eso hay machos omegas y hembras alfas, cada especie tiene sus costumbres y maneras de vivir

Puedo ver que no solo hay estudiantes de mi edad si no también estudiantes jóvenes, en el establecimiento hay jóvenes desde los 12 años ya que la secundaria y la prepa funcionan en el mismo ligar, al tener 18 este es mi último año en la preparatoria y el próximo año daré mi examen para poder ingresar a la universidad

\- Muy bien, tengo que ir al aula 203 pero donde demonios esta eso - bueno estoy en el pabellón principal no tiene que estar tan lejos, deberían dar un mapa junto a los papeles de traslado

\- Hola, tú eres Xiao Zhan verdad el hermanito de Xiao Jin - ¡oh dios! un lobo me está hablando!

\- Bu..ueno yo yo, sí, yo soy el hermanito, digo hermano de Xiao Jin - ¿Tenia que sonar tan nervioso en la primera vez que hablaba con un lobo? ¡¡NO!!, tengo que mejorar mis habilidades sociales

\- Yo soy Ma Tian su amigo, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que estarías en la escuela, es mi segundo año aquí, si quieres te puedo ayudar - me lo dijo enseñándome el mensaje que le mando mi hermano y efectivamente es su número de celular, ¡bendito seas a-Jin!

\- Si claro, muchas gracias, la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que debo hacer o a donde ir

\- Lo entiendo muchos herbívoros se sienten nervioso o intimidados, pero no tienes que preocuparte de nada, aquí nunca ha sucedido nada en todo el tiempo que llevo estudiando, nosotros los respetamos si ustedes nos respetan

\- Eso me tranquiliza muchas gracia - eso fue por mucho un gran alivio, que un "depredador" sea tan amable y por su olor puedo deducir que es un alfa me tranquiliza mucho

\- Bien, ¿a qué aula tienes que ir?

\- Pues al aula 203

\- oh bueno no estaremos en el mismo salón, yo estoy en el 201, pero mi hermano de manada está en tu salón, él es bueno asi que no te preocupes, cualquier cosa puedes decirle a él o a mí, vamos te guiare a tu salón

De camino al salón pude observar a varios pericos, cebras, canguros, algunos conejos como yo incluso vi algunas llamas ¿o eran alpacas? bueno hay más herbívoros de lo que pensé, hay varios lobos, supongo que la manada Ma es muy grande, también vi a algunos tigres, zorros, pumas y serpientes a diferencia de lo que creí ninguno de ellos voltio a verme como una presa, al parecer los esfuerzos por la igualdad de especies están dando sus frutos

\- Bueno llegamos, este es tu salón el mío esta al principio del pasillo, aquí esta Ma Liu mi hermano de manada, mira ahí está, ¡a-Liu!!

Al voltear observo a un lobo del mismo tamaño que Ma Tian, eso es cabeza y media más alto que yo y también es un alfa, pero se ve amable, camina con una sonrisa en la cara lo cual lo hace ver muy accesible y amigable

\- A-Liu él es Xiao Zhan el hermano de Xiao Jin

\- Oh! tu eres el hermanito de a-Jin, el habla mucho de ti, no te preocupes los Ma te ayudaremos a integrarte

¿A-Jin? desde hace cuánto mi hermano sale con lobos como para que le hablen de una manera tan personal

\- si mucho gusto espero poder llevarme bien con todos y no ser una carga para ustedes

\- jajajajaja no te preocupes, si eres una carga solo saca tus orejitas para poder jugar con ellas y te perdonamos

\- A-Liu!!! no seas irrespetuoso! - nunca vi a un alfa lobo pegarle a otro alfa sin que este le repliqué, será que Ma Tian es el alfa de su manada o ¿futuro alfa?

\- lo siento, lo siento es que a-Jin lo hace para mí y me deja jugar con sus orejitas algunas veces

ok, esto es demasiado raro, los conejos nunca dejamos que jueguen con nuestras orejas, son demasiado sensibles, en los omegas como yo es una parte erógena muy importante pero ya que mis hermanos son alfas no se si lo sea para ellos, después de todo no nos andamos preguntando esas cosas por más unidos que estemos

\- no te preocupes, entiendo la confusión, aunque desearía que no te acerques a mis orejas si algún día las ves

\- no te preocupes, bueno entremos ya empezaran las clases

\- cuídalo bien a-Liu, nos vemos en el almuerzo Xiao Zhan

\- Si hasta luego - luego de que se fuera Ma Tian entre con Ma Liu al salón

No era diferente de mi antiguo salón los puestos eran en pares con grandes ventanales, la pizarra de la docente, y arriba de esta una televisión muy grande, Ma Liu me llevo a un lugar en el centro del salón y el se sentó conmigo

\- Bueno Xiao Zhan todo es casi igual a tu antigua escuela, solo que, con más variedad, no te preocupes nada malo te pasara, todos aquí son muy respetuosos y aunque te pueden molestar estoy seguro que no será nada que no hayas visto en tu antigua escuela

Es cierto incluso en la escuela de herbívoros muchos herbívoros más grandes molestaban a los pequeños

\- lo sé, es solo que estoy muy nervioso, estoy seguro que con los días se me pasará - mientras esperábamos nos pusimos a charlar sobre como conoció a a-Jin y efectivamente mi hermano se metió a su territorio en temporada de caza

\- fue tan gracioso!!! A-Jin estaba en su forma de conejo, cuando lo encontré pensé que era un animal y lo tome por el cuello pero el me pegó en el hocico con sus patas entonces lo solté y él se transformó y me comenzó a gritar, lo curioso fue, que tu hermano estaba en toda su gloriosa desnudez cuando me estaba gritando, admito que pensé que era omega hasta que sentí su olor - Ma Liu podía contar todo eso con una sonrisa pero yo solo me moría de la vergüenza

\- oh dios, perdónalo cuando teníamos 16 a-Jin era más desvergonzado de lo que es ahora

\- jajajajajajaja no te preocupes entre los lobos estamos acostumbrados a la desnudez, aunque hace tiempo que a-Jin no sale a correr con nosotros, ¿puedes decirle que venga? Tú también puedes venir si quieres, nadie se va a oponer

\- Por supuesto yo le diré

En ese momento entro un gran y dominante León junto con dos leonas detrás de él, a diferencia de otras especies en los leones las hembras eran omegas y los machos alfas, solo pocos leones machos nacen omegas, solo uno o dos por generación, esos machos omegas son los que dirigen toda la manada, pero este León es un alfa así que las leonas muy probablemente son parte de su harén

Las leonas se fueron a sus lugares cerca de los ventanales y el león se sentó a mi lado al otro lado del pasillo, no me había dado cuenta de que no lo había dejado de ver desde que entró al aula solo cuando voltio a verme y observé esos ojos amarillos, salí del trance en el que estaba al mismo tiempo que el me regalo una sonrisa

Podía sentir todo mi ser temblar, no pensé que un león me pondría tan nervioso, bueno si, pero ahora era algo más, no era miedo, solo me sentía intranquilo

\- Conejito que tanto miras, ¿quieres que te coma?

\- Wang Yibo déjalo en paz, está nervioso

\- Era solo una broma Ma Liu sabes que no le haré daño

\- Me llamo Wang Yibo, soy un león como puedes darte cuenta, ¿tu cómo te llamas conejito?

\- Soy Xiao Zhan, un gusto

\- El gusto es mío conejito

No pensé que un león sea tan cortes y amable, quería responderle algo, lo que sea, pero en ese momento entro la profesora de la materia, la cual era ciencia y tecnología, la profesora era una antílope omega, pero con un aura muy fuerte antes de darme la vuelta pude ver una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro de Wang Yibo y al mismo tiempo pude notar las miradas de las leonas una de ellas era curiosa mientras que la otra un poco molesta

Espero no tener problemas con nadie aquí, ya comprobé que los carnívoros pueden ser gentiles y amigables, quiero que sea un buen año, solo estudiaré y sacaré buenas notas, con esos pensamientos en la cabeza me dedique a prestar atención en clases

Lo que este conejito no sabía es que ya estaba bajo la mira de un depredador, un gran León que quería hundir sus garras y colmillos en ese conejito con buen olor, pero no quería hacerle daño, claro que no, el León lo quería debajo de su cuerpo, pero para hacerlo gemir y gritar de placer

¿El conejito podrá huir del león? O ¿terminara entre sus garras?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de este genero, espero que salga bien 😅🤣
> 
> Si les gustó denle amor y compártanlo si quieren, si hay algún error ortográfico, díganme please, muchas gracias por leer 💖
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce


	3. capitulo 2

Las primeras clases fueron interesantes, la materia da ciencia y tecnología la llevaba en mi anterior escuela, pero la siguiente clase fue filosofía nunca antes había tenido una clase como esta, si dijera que no tuve varias mini crisis existenciales estaría mintiendo, el maestro que impartió la clase fue un flamenco macho, era muy hermoso y elegante al igual que todos los de su especie

En el transcurso de las clases pude notar que en salón también había algunas liebres, ardillas, tigres de bengala, cóndores y una linda hámster que se sentaba al frente mío, se veía muy adorable con los abazones llenos por su olor podía decir que era una omega y se llevaba muy bien con su compañero de pupitre el cual curiosamente era una serpiente Taipan

Antes los hámsters eran esclavizados por las serpientes para que fueran comida o trabajadores sobre explotados, es muy bonito ver que hoy en día ya no es asi y que dos especies enemigas pueden por fin llevarse bien, mientras los estaba observando Ma Liu se acercó a mi oído

\- No crees que es raro, la manera en que la mira, es como si se la quisiera comer, pero no de manera literal ya sabes, en forma de querer tener serpientitas con ella

Lo que dijo Ma Liu es cierto, pero prefería que no lo dijera aquí, en un lugar donde muchas de las personas tienen un gran sentido del oído, lo cual fue confirmado cuando Wang Yibo se empezó a reír, al voltear pude ver un brillo dorado en sus ojos, es como si sus ojos se encendieran al igual que mis mejillas lo están

\- Ma Liu no digas cosas asi en voz alta, cualquiera puede escucharte

\- Pero si es la verdad, si fuera mentira no diría nada

En ese momento el chico señor serpiente se volteo hacia nosotros

\- Bueno si asi fuera eso no tiene que importarles o si

\- No te pongas asi Zhou Xia sabes que en mi mamada no nos importa la especie, pero deberías empezar a conquistar a Lili o alguien te podría ganar

Zhou Xia como se llamaba el señor serpiente solo le dio una mirada furibunda a Ma Liu y se volteó, podría jurar que vi sus pupilas convertirse en rendijas

El horario tampoco era muy diferente al que tenía en mi otra prepa a las 10:30 am nos dieron un receso para ir a comer el cual duraba hasta las 11:15 am, fui con Ma Liu al comedor, entrar al comedor fue una ¿conmoción? Al venir de una especie de herbívoros y haberme relacionado con ese tipo de especies toda la vida nunca vi a alguien comiendo carne de animal

Ver tanta carne me hizo sentir un poco enfermo, siempre supe que ellos lo comen así que tendré que acostumbrarme, en la universidad, mi futuro trabajo y la vida en general siempre habrá personas de todo tipo y tengo que estar preparado, al sentarme con los hermanos Ma pude notar que hay una persona mas

\- Hola, soy Xiao Zhan soy nuevo y tu

\- Soy Wang Zhou Cheng soy miembro de la manada Ma, mucho gusto

\- ¿Miembro de la manada Ma? - que no todos los miembros de una manada tienen el mismo apellido

\- Si Xiao Zhan, el nombre de manada Ma se debe a que fue fundada por mi antepasado, pero con el tiempo hemos recibido miembros de otras manadas o lobos solitarios es por eso que a-Cheng y su familia son miembros de la manada aun cuando no tienen el apellido Ma

\- sí, además a-Cheng es de los pocos omegas que hay en la manada por eso todo mundo lo mima

Aunque Ma Liu dijo esas palabras sus acciones dicen lo contrario, dudo que tomarlo del cuello y jalar sus cachetes con fuerza sea "mimar"

\- ¡¡No es verdad!!, no quiero los mimos de nadie, puedo cuidarme solo

Wow este omega es muy lindo cuando se molesta, parece más un lindo gatito jajajajaja

\- Lo sabemos a-Cheng, puedes perdonar a estos tontos geges

\- Si a-Cheng sabemos que solo te interesan los mimos de un alfa, por cierto, mira esa mesa

Al voltear pude ver a un ¿ciervo? Si, era un ciervo y estaba sentado con Wang Yibo y las otras leonas, al parecer se llevan bien, pero el ciervo parece mucho mayor que nosotros

\- Me pregunto qué hará Liu HaiKuan aquí, las clases en la universidad también empezaron hoy

\- ¿universidad? - si ese hombre va a la universidad entonces explica porque se ve mayor que nosotros

\- No es obvio, vino a ver a nuestro a-Cheng

\- ¡No es verdad!, si lo fuera estaría en esta mesa, no en la de los leones Wang

\- A-Liu deja de molestar a a-Cheng con ese tema, sabes que le incomoda

\- Esta bien, solo fue una broma, ya sabemos que Liu HaiKuan está esperando al primer celo de a-Cheng a los 18 años

\- Tu tampoco tienes tu primer celo

\- Pero lo tendré en algunos meses

Mientras Wang Zhou Cheng y Ma Liu peleaban, mire a Ma Tian y le pregunte - Pero si él está en la universidad, ¿Qué hace acá?

\- Veras Xiao Zhan tanto los leones como los ciervos alfas tienen un harén, ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- Si lo sé, tanto los leones como los ciervos son muy protectores con sus omegas

-Exacto, lo que pasa aquí es que la hermana de Liu HaiKuan será una omega perteneciente al harén del hermano mayor de Wang Yibo, ellos se conocieron hace poco y Liu HaiKuan quiere asegurarse que su hermana será tratada con respeto ya que estar en un harén no es fácil y su hermana no está acostumbra a convivir con muchos carnívoros

\- Entonces él le pedirá ayuda a Wang Yibo y su harén para que protejan a su hermana de las demás omegas - eso tiene mucho sentido, normalmente los harenes de los leones son conformados por omegas que crecieron y se criaron juntas para tener un sentido de unidad y que no existan los celos entre ellas, que otra omega sea añadida al grupo de manera brusca puede ser perjudicial para esa nueva omega, además de hablar de un cruce de especies, aunque ya no sea un crimen como antes aún hay algunos que no lo ven muy bien 

\- Bueno sí, pero Wang Yibo aún no tiene harén

\- ¿Qué?, pero esas leonas que están con él, ¿no son de su harén?

\- Técnicamente lo serán, pero Wang Yibo las trata más como amigas, es solo esa omega Shin Gongtong quien no se separa de su lado, todos podemos ver que se muere porque la acepte en su harén

\- A-Liu no hables así de los demás

\- Pero es la verdad, Xiao Zhan si quieres amigos omegas te recomiendo a Fei Fúshé es la otra leona, es muy amable e inteligente, trata a todos por igual, a-Cheng no podrá estar con nosotros todo el tiempo ya que tiene 17 y está en otro grado

\- Xiao Zhan puedes contar conmigo si quieres un amigo, llevo más tiempo viviendo entre alfas tontos como estos, te podría ayudar

\- gracias a-Cheng, ¿puedo llamarte así?

\- si claro ¿puedo llamarte Zhan Gege?

\- por supuesto ya somos amigos

\- no es justo, yo también quiero llamarte a-Zhan, nos sentamos juntos en clase, ¡tengo derecho!

\- A-Liu no lo presiones, él no es Xiao Jin

\- Cierto cierto, nadie es como a-jin

Recordatorio: preguntarle a a-Jin que tan profunda es su amistad con Ma Liu

Mientras terminamos nuestra comida nos pusimos a conversar sobre algunas cosas de la escuela, como que hay clases extracurriculares de canto, baile, arte, música, repostería y demás y que en las instalaciones también hay cuartos para los estudiantes aéreos ya que se les haría muy cansado volar todos los días

Cuando dieron las 11:10 nos levantamos y fuimos a nuestros salones de camino le pregunte a Ma Liu sobre los talleres de canto, siempre me llamo la atención el canto, pero en mi anterior escuela no había esa clase, ya que el canto se consideraba una habilidad exclusiva de las aves

\- Pues las clases de canto están a cargo del profesor Kim es un Halcón peregrino, aunque no lo parece jajajajajajaja

\- ¿Por qué?

\- A diferencia de los halcones el profesor Kim en muy pequeño, pero tiene una hermosa voz he escuchado que es un gran maestro, estoy seguro que se llevaran bien

\- Que bien, eso espero

Al entrar al salón nos sentamos en el mismo lugar y con todos ya listo, entro el profesor, de ¿Psicología?, PSICOLOGIA!!!! Que no era suficiente con las crisis existenciales de la clase de filosofía

\- Debe ser una broma

\- Nop no lo es, aquí quieren que dejemos de ver la vida de manera cuadrada por asi decirlo, nos hacen comprender como funcionamos y cómo funcionan los demás de esa manera podemos ponernos en el lugar de la otra persona y lograr comprenderla, aceptarla y respetarla, con el tiempo te acostumbraras al ritmo

\- Es fascinante, en mi otra escuela no nos enseñan nada de esto – en mi escuela nos enseñaban literatura, historia, matemática y todos sus derivados el único curso meramente parecido que nos hable sobre cómo es la sociedad y las diferentes especies era ética, pero todo esto es muy diferente y eso me encanta

\- Buenos días alumnos soy el Profesor Ling Deshi conmigo llevaran el grandioso curso de Psicología, no quiero que vean esta clase como algo que tienen que "aprobar" quiero que con esta clase lleguen a conocerse a sí mismo, puedan comprender las cosas que han intervenido en su vida para que tengan el carácter y personalidad que tienen hoy en día, como deben controlar sus impulsos y con esto no me refiero el hambre natural por la carne que un carnívoro como yo pueda sentir, yo estoy hablando de los impulsos sexuales, sé que muchos de ustedes, acaban de empezar o empezarán su madurez sexual, sé que los lobos la empiezan a los 18 años que es cuando llega su primer celo, los felinos en su mayoría llegamos a la madurez sexual a los 14 años, los roedores o lagomorfos lo tienen a los 12 años y no tienen una época de celo propiamente dicha, pero en fin, quiero eso lo investiguen ustedes mismo a lo largo del año, ahora haremos algo muy sencillo, un examen sorpresa

\- No profesor!!!

\- ¡Si profesor!, es fácil no se preocupen no tiene preguntas difíciles, aquí las tengo, le darán la vuelta a la hoja en cuanto yo les diga

El profesor me parecía bueno hasta que dijo esas palabras yo no sabía nada de psicología, sabía que los psicólogos ayudan a las personas con problemas mentales o emocionales ¡pero nada más!, al llegar el examen pude ver que era solo una hoja asi que quizás el maestro tenga razón y no sean preguntas difíciles pude ver que al menos no era el único nervioso, entonces el profesor dijo que podíamos voltear las hojas y al hacerlo fue, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?, poner marcas, hacer cuadros y palitos, mire al profesor y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras paseaba por el salón lo cual lo hacía un poco inquietante, al ser un jaguar pude ver claramente a ese animal caminar por el salón viéndonos como sus juguetes  
Entonces no perdí el tiempo y me puse a desarrollar el examen, hacer cuadrados en la esquina superior izquierda, palitos en la derecha, y demás cosas cuando escuche a unos de mis compañeros decir "ya voy acabando" y me di cuenta que ese era el siguiente comando, estaba preparado para decirlo cuando sentí una mirada a mi izquierda y al voltear la cabeza Wang Yibo me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro

Era como si se burlara de mí, estaba a punto de fruncir el ceño cuando veo que su examen esta boca abajo en su mesa ¿Cómo pudo hacer el examen tan rápido? Y más importante, no dijo nada, si lo hubiese hecho lo habría escuchado, Wang Yibo tiene una voz muy profunda casi hipnotizante, lo pude notar cuando hablamos en la mañana, desconcertado vuelvo a ver el examen y me doy cuenta de que de hecho todo está mal, el ultimo comando decía "si llegaste a leer este enunciado no tienes que hacer nada de lo mencionado en los anteriores puntos, solo pon tu nombre en la parte superior y voltea la hoja", ¡como pude ser tan tonto!, al voltear a ver a Wang Yibo el seguía mirándome pero esta vez su sonrisa era más amplia como si disfrutara de mi frustración sin más que hacer, puse mi nombre en la hoja y le di vuelta, enojado conmigo mismo por ser tan impulsivo

\- No te enojes conejito un error lo comete cualquiera, al menos no te pusiste a gritar en el salón como muchos otros

\- Wang Yibo déjame en paz quieres

\- Solo trataba de animarte conejito no tienes que ponerte asi, aunque tengo que aceptar que te ves muy bonito cuando estas enojado

\- Me llamo Xiao Zhan que sea un conejo no significa que puedas llamarme asi y no soy bonito y ya deja de hablarme

\- Pero conejito yo...

\- Ustedes dos, quieren que los siente juntos para que conversen más a gusto, recuerden que están en un examen, está prohibido conversar

\- Para mí sería un honor profesor Ling

\- No es necesario que nos cambie de lugar Profesor, disculpe no se volverá a repetir – ni loco me siento al lado de Wang Yibo estoy seguro que se dedicaría a molestarme a cada momento del día 

\- Bien, estoy seguro que ya todos terminaron sus exámenes pásenlos de atrás hacia adelante

Con esas palabras pude ver lo que con seguridad será el primer cero que tenga en esta escuela ser sacado de mis manos, lo bueno es que pude ver que la mayoría teníamos caras desalentadoras, todos caímos en la trampa del profesor, claro todos menos Wang Yibo quien no ha dejado de mirarme, es que acaso no hay nada más importante que ver en el salón, algo como el pizarrón, por ejemplo

Después del desastroso examen el profesor nos explicó cosas básicas tales como, el comienzo de la psicología, conceptos básicos y demás después dos horas de clases el profesor se retiró y nos dieron 15 minutos de descanso ya que a diferencia de las demás preparatorias en esta se estudiaba hasta las 2:00 pm de la tarde

\- Bueno, eso fue interesante espero que no tome tan en cuenta la nota de ese examen

\- Ma Liu eso fue desastroso, no puedo creer que fallara – aun sigo un poco traumado por ese examen a partir de hoy no firmare nada sin antes leer todas y cada una de las letras del documento

\- jajajajajajajaja no estés tan desanimado, todos cometemos errores, anímate mira llamare a Fei Fushe ella estaba en el taller de canto el año pasado, quizás te pueda ayudar en tu inscripción

\- Esa puede ser una gran idea, gracias

\- No hay de que, Fei Fushe puedes venir un momento por favor

Al voltear pude ver a la leona acercarse tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado, cara linda, sonrisa encantadora, piel blanca lo cual no es tan usual en los leones al igual que su cabello que eran rizos color chocolate cuando casi todos los leones tienen el cabello rubio o de un color parecido a ese, aunque si lo vemos por otro lado Wang Yibo tiene el cabello color chocolate y la piel blanca, quizás no sea tan inusual como creía, quien por cierto aún me seguía viendo, tranquilo amigo no puedo meterme con ninguna de las omegas de tu futuro harén ya que YO también soy omega

\- Dime Ma Liu ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Pues veras mi amigo aquí presente se llama Xiao Zhan y quiere ser parte del taller de canto y ya que tu estabas en ese taller el año pasado quería saber si lo podrías ayudar

\- Si claro! Justo estamos buscando más personas, el año pasado la mayoría de los miembros eran de ultimo grado y por obvias razones ya no están, asi que eres bienvenido Xiao Zhan

\- ¿De verdad?, pensé que tendría que hacer algún tipo de casting o algo parecido

\- Por supuesto que no, el profesor encargado del taller es muy bueno, aunque no sepas cantar te entrenara y sacara una voz decente de ti jajajajjajaja, aunque por la voz que tienes puedo deducir que cantas bien

\- Bueno, creo que canto bien pero no estoy del todo seguro mis hermanos y mi madre siempre me adulan de más – no pude evitar hacer un puchero al recordar todas las veces que mis hermanos me trataban de mimar pensando que eso me gustaba y NO yo ya soy grande todos tenemos la misma edad

\- awwwwww ¡eres tan lindo! – sin pensarlo tenia a la leona agarrando y tirando de mis mejillas haciendo ruidos raros enfrente de mi cara, cuando escucho un fuerte rugido que de haber tenido mis orejas fuera las hubiera hecho temblar por completo

\- Yibo cállate, puedo hacerlo porque Xiao Zhan es MI nuevo amigo, ¿verdad?

\- ammmm si – al parecer Wang Yibo si era muy celoso y territorial con su futura omega, pero lo extraño es que no me mira a mí, él está mirando a Fei Fushe como si quisiera quitarle la cabeza

\- No le hagas caso Xiao Zhan, Yibo es un León amargado que no sabe cómo hablarte sin sacarte de quicio

\- ¡Fushe!

\- Como te decía, los miércoles nos reunimos en el taller de canto desde las 3:00 de la tarde hasta las 5:00, si tu casa queda muy lejos puedes traer tu almuerzo o mejor aún podemos comer juntos

\- ¡Fei Fushe!

\- ¡Que te calles Wang Yibo!

\- jajajajajajajajaja en serio extrañaba las peleas entre ustedes dos, son como un par de hermanos pequeños – Ma Liu quien solo estaba escuchando hasta ese momento no pudo no comenzar a reír hasta quedar echado en la mesa

\- Bueno no hay mucha diferencia entre una relación de hermanos y la relación que tengo con Yibo, pero ese no es el punto, ¿Qué dices Xiao Zhan, le digo al profesor que haga un espacio para ti?

\- Si claro, me encantaría – no creo que tenga problemas en eso, Fei Fushe se ve como alguien amable y de carácter fuerte como dijo Ma Liu en el receso podríamos llegar a ser bueno amigos

\- Bien, entonces intercambiemos números para poder estar en contacto

Después de intercambiar nuestros números llego el próximo profesor y todos prestamos atención a la clase, hasta que dieron las dos de la tarde y las clases terminaron, salí junto a Ma Liu del salón y en el camino nos encontramos a Ma Tian ya en la puerta de la escuela nos encontramos con a-Cheng, aproveché e intercambié números de celular con todos ellos y me fui a mi casa

De camino a casa no pude evitar sonreír, fue un gran día, conocí a gente nueva, todos parecen ser buenas personas, mi escuela es buena al parecer vivir en una sociedad donde lo único que importe es como eres y no lo que eres si es posible admito que fui pesimista en la mañana pensando que los carnívoros eran peligrosos, pero como dije ninguno de ellos me veía como presa y pude ver a otros herbívoros convivir con quienes por "naturaleza" serian sus cazadores

Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con todos mis hermanos ya que mi madre aun no regresa del trabajo, mis hermanos estaban ansiosos por saber cómo me fue en mi primer día por lo cual les conté todo con lujo de detalles, a-Jin juro golpear a Ma Liu por contarme la manera en cómo se conocieron y yo le recordé la invitación que nos hizo de ir a correr con su manada, pero esta vez a-Zhu y a-Zhou dijeron que no podemos ir a menos de que ellos también asistan

Al llegar mamá tuve que repetir toda la historia que le conté a mis hermanos incluido el examen de psicología y aunque se sorprendió de que llevara un curso como tal dijo que no le tomara tanta importancia a ese examen lo cual me dejo más tranquilo, al llegar la noche me fui a mi cuarto, uno de los beneficios de ser omega es que tengo un cuarto para mí solo ya que mis tres hermanos al ser alfas comparten cuarto, me acosté en la cama y recordé todo lo sucedido el día de hoy incluidos esos ojos amarillos y sonrisa burlona junto a un rugido que puede hacerme temblar de pies a cabeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, cualquier error háganmelo saber, si les gusto denle al corazoncito 🤭
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer 💖
> 
> Pdta.: lo del examen es real, solo que mis amigos eran Xiao Zhan y yo Wang Yibo 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng 
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:  
> 王一博 - Wang Yibo  
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)


	4. capitulo 3

🦁

Sublime, nunca había detectado un olor tan magnifico en algún omega, el olor venia de alguno de los nuevos estudiantes, no podía ser de otra manera, entre al salón seguido de FeiFei y Gongtong, tuve que resistir mirar desesperadamente por todo el salón para saber cuál de todos los omegas era quien desprendía tan magnifico aroma, aun así, use ese olor para guiarme y elegir un puesto

Al sentarme pude ver que el alumno al lado mío me observaba, al verlo de frente fue, hermoso, era el portador de ese olor tan intoxicante y no solo su olor era hermoso EL era hermoso, su piel tan perfecta, ese cabello negro y sedoso, esos ojos preciosos que me miraban sin pestañar, esos labios rojos que, ¡maldición! Nunca desee tanto besar a alguien 

como lo deseo en estos momentos, por un momento me imagine esa misma boca, esos mismos labios gritando y gimiendo debajo de mí, era un conejito lo podía oler

Tan hermoso conejito debería estar saltando en mi cama, no simplemente mirarme con esos hermosos ojos, así que no pude evitar preguntarle

\- Conejito que tanto miras ¿Quieres que te coma?

Pude escuchar a Ma Liu decir que lo dejé en paz, a lo que solo le dije que no le haré daño, al menos no de esa manera

\- Me llamo Wang Yibo, soy un león como puedes darte cuenta, ¿tu cómo te llamas conejito?

\- Soy Xiao Zhan, un gusto

Que voz tan melodiosa, no era chillona como la voz de otras omegas, la suya era varonil pero hermosa, ¿acaso todo lo de este conejito es hermoso?

\- El gusto es mío conejito - y no tienes idea de cuanto

Parecía que quería decirme algo más, pero llego la profesora y él se dedicó a prestarle atención, lo cual era bueno, significa que era más que una cara bonita, me gusta.

De igual manera trate de concentrarme en la clase, pero no podía evitar inhalar más fuerte con tal de sentir un poco más de ese olor, y no entendía porque, los leones no somos como los lobos que se guían de los olores para escoger pareja, los leones ni siquiera tenemos una sola pareja, los leones tenemos un harén y aunque yo no tengo interés en hacerme cargo de uno eso es lo que se espera de mí.

Pero simplemente no podía imaginarme a este conejito ser parte de mi harén, él se merece ser adorado por mi cada noche, él y solo el seria mi pareja, no compartiría mi cama con nadie más, solo el llevaría a mis cachorros, se supone que FeiFei y Gongtong formaran parte de mi harén en un futuro, pero a FeiFei la considero más una hermana que como una pareja y Gongtong no lo sabe, pero desde mi último celo mi león la rechaza.

Durante la clase Ma Liu hizo un comentario sobre como uno de nuestros compañeros quiere poner sus huevos en una de nuestras compañeras, en ese momento el conejito volteó a verme, pude jurar como sentí que mis ojos se volvían más dorados, ¿Cómo se vería el conejito con la barriga hinchada de mis cachorros?, ¿serán leones o conejos?, ay Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo deja de soñar despierto o te perderás de la grandiosa vista de un conejito con las mejillas sonrosadas

Cuando llegó la hora del receso vi como el conejito salía del salón y se iba con miembros de la manada Ma, al parecer está acostumbrado a convivir con carnívoros eso es bueno, significa que no será tan difícil acercarme a el

Me senté con FeiFei y Gongtong, mientras hablábamos pude darme cuenta que efectivamente el conejito estaba sentado con la manada Ma, se veía tan lindo incluso comiendo esas plantas sin sabor, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a ver cosas verdes en el plato

\- Yibo, ¿Qué tanto miras?

\- ¿Qué?, pues nada, solo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo el nuevo conejito conoce a los de la manada Ma siendo que este es el primer día de clases

\- Ummmm tienes razón, quizás se conocían desde antes, la manada Ma es la más abierta en sus relaciones con otras especies

\- Si, tienes razón debe ser por eso - al menos eso espero, si el conejito lindo es pareja de algún lobo tendré que invadir territorio y romper varios tratados

\- Pienso que no deberían hablar tanto de ese conejo, es solo un estudiante mas

\- TongTong no seas así, ese conejito es bien lindo, además es nuevo y se nota lo nervioso que esta, nunca está de más ayudar a alguien

\- Pues Yibo lo mira mucho desde que entramos al salón, acaso ¿lo quieres para tu harén?, yo no estoy dispuesta a compartir con un conejo

\- ¡TongTong!

\- Mira Gongtong yo aun no acepto a nadie en mi harén y no importa lo que digan mis padres si sigues con esa actitud nunca te aceptare, a quien veo o no es problema mío, no tuyo, ¿quedo claro?

\- Solo digo la verdad, sabes cómo son nuestras costumbres y los conejos no viven en un harén, además dudo que dejen que otro herbívoro se una a la manada

\- Bueno eso no suena muy alentador

Maldición, Gongtong tenía que sacar sus ideas retrogradas justo cuando llega HaiKuan

-No le hagas caso, solo está molesta, que lo trae por acá señor Liu

\- Fushe puedes decirme HaiKuan, ya hay confianza

\- jajajajajajajaj si es cierto disculpe

\- ¿Qué haces acá Kuan-ge? Pensé que las clases en la universidad también empezaron

\- Si, pero estoy aquí por mi profesor de música, creo que cubriré algunas de sus clases. Pero también quería hablar con ustedes

\- Dinos en que te podemos ayudar

\- Bueno, quería pedirles un favor, Meili llegara a la manada Wang esta semana, no conozco a las demás omegas del harén de Jackson asi que, quisiera saber si pueden ayudar a Meili a aclimatarse, un harén de leones es muy diferente al harén de un ciervo

\- ¿Por qué acepto unirse al harén de un león en primes lugar? Debería estar preparada

\- Shin Gongtong ya basta, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar las decisiones de los demás, Kuan-ge perdónala el día de hoy está muy, pesada – ahora entiendo porque mi león la rechaza no podría ser capaz de estar con una mujer con pensamientos tan poco flexibles

\- No te preocupes Yibo, lo entiendo

\- Entonces señor HaiKuan de qué manera quiere que ayudemos a la señorita Liu

\- Bueno me gustaría que se aseguren de que no sea intimidada por las demás omegas, asi como también brindarle su amistad, ella es muy tímida para algunas cosas, sé que Jackson la hará feliz pero aun asi no puedo no preocuparme

\- No te preocupes estoy seguro que FeiFei podrá ayudarla ya sabes que a mí no me dejan entrar muy seguido a la casa de mi hermano

\- Sera un placer, las veces que hable con Meili me pareció una buena persona

\- Muchas gracias chicos, si me disculpan tengo que buscar a mi profesor

Cuando Kuan-ge se fue, volví a mirar al conejito en la mesa de los Ma y pude ver que hablaba y se reía con ellos, su risa es tan hermosa que me daban aganas de sonreír a mí también, ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso? Y más importante ¿Cómo puede gustarme tanto?, jamás nadie me gusto como lo hace el y solo lo he visto por algunas horas

\- Yibo me acompañas un momento

\- ¿A dónde? – es raro que FeiFei me pida acompañarla a algún lado, ella es completamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma y tampoco era de esos omegas que buscaban atención excesiva

\- Solo ven, TongTong nos vemos en el salón

FeiFei me saco casi a rastras del comedor y me llevo a uno de los pasillos, el cual estaba completamente solitario

\- Bueno quiero que me digas exactamente ¿Qué estás pensando con ese conejito?

\- ¿Qué estoy pensando de qué?

\- TongTong tiene razón en algo, miras mucho a ese conejito y puedo oler algo diferente en ti

¿diferente?, ¿Mi olor cambio con solo pensar en el conejito? Debo controlarme o todos sabrán que solo ver a ese conejito ya me pone medio duro

\- También empezaras con eso

\- No, claro que no, sabes que no me importa, solo quiero saber si tengo que ayudar a un león amargado a conquistar a un lindo conejito

\- FeiFei

\- Se que no quieres un harén y estoy de acuerdo con eso, sabes que te apoyare cuando llegue el momento, pero si ya encontraste a alguien que te interese te quiero ayudar, somos como hermanos Yibo, tú sabes casi todo de mi

Es cierto, FeiFei y yo somos como hermanos, desde temprana edad nos llevamos muy bien cosa que fue malinterpretada por mis padres y pensaron que sería bueno que ella formara parte de mi harén, pero como dijo FeiFei no quiero uno y decírselo a mi padre y alfa no será nada fácil, la única razón por la que aceptó a Meili en el harén de Jackson es porque hay otras omegas que aseguran una línea de sangre pura

Los leones siempre han sido los más reacios a cruzarse con otras especies, ya que la mezcla de razas puede traer leones no tan grandes y menos agresivos y aunque actualmente ya no necesitamos de eso, hay costumbres que no se pueden olvidar asi como el sistema del harén

Pero ese conejito en serio me gusta hay algo que me empuja a querer tenerlo solo para mí - Yo no sé qué me pasa, siento que lo necesito, es tan hermoso con solo verlo sonreír siento que me hace feliz

\- Bueno al menos tienes buenos gustos, entonces ¿Cómo le harás para conquistarlo?

\- ¿Qué no te parece raro? Los leones no somos asi, nosotros no perdemos la cabeza por nadie, no es normal que nos importe tanto solo una persona, vivimos en comunidades y tenemos relaciones abiertas

\- ¿Y eso que? Yibo tu nunca has sido normal, nunca te gusto compartir, y nunca te gusto la idea de que te tocaran muchas personas

\- Lo quiero para mí, no sé porque, simplemente mi león no deja de molestarme para tenerlo conmigo

\- Eso es bueno, tu león rechaza a casi todos

\- Lo sé y eso es lo más raro, nosotros no tenemos almas gemelas y estoy seguro que los conejos tampoco

\- Quizás simplemente es amor a primera vista

\- ¿amor a primera vista?

\- Si, leí en un libro sobre la raza humana, ya sabes la raza que existía hace siglos, que el amor a primera vista es como un flechazo, una atracción casi instantánea que hace que no dejes de pensar en esa persona y quieras saber todo de ella y si no lo haces te sientes mal, pero si llegas a conocer más a esa persona poco a poco puede convertirse en amor verdadero

\- FeiFei, ¿pero qué cosas lees? - nosotros no somos como los humanos, ellos dejaron un mundo destruido y nosotros lo mejoramos y aunque no fuimos perfectos al principio poco a poco estamos mejorando, ellos solo se mataran unos a otros hasta llegar a la extinción de su especie, ¿Cómo es que personas como ellos pueden escribir sobre cosas como el amor?

\- Pienso que los humanos no eran tan diferentes a nosotros, nosotros tenemos animales, ellos no los tenían, pero todos podemos amar por igual

\- Desde cuando eres tan inteligente

\- Siempre lo he sido, idiota, entonces ¿Qué harás con el conejito?

\- Se llama Xiao Zhan, no le digas conejito - solo yo puedo decirle así, será mi conejito 

\- Bien que harás con él, ¿lo conquistaras?, ¡¡¡puedo ayudarte con eso!!!

\- Gracias FeiFei, pero no necesito tu ayuda, creo que puedo tener su número antes de que acabe el día

\- Bien, pero tendrás que decirle a TongTong que no piensas tener un harén, ella no es mala, solo tiene mucha presión con ese tema, yo se lo dije a mis padres y están de acuerdo

\- Lo sé, lo sé, se lo diré lo más antes posible

\- Hablo enserio Yibo, sabes que las leonas hacemos lo que sea por proteger a quien consideramos nuestro macho y Xiao Zhan no merece estar en peligro solo porque no te atreves a hablar con el alfa de la manada, quien por cierto es tu padre

\- Estoy plenamente consciente de eso FeiFei no quiero que ni él ni nadie salga herido por GongTong, hablare con mi padre y con ella

\- Esta bien, solo una cosa mas

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando el conejito sea tu novio ten piedad de sus caderas

\- ¡TU! - no pude pegarle por lo que dijo ya que salió corriendo, pero maldita Fushe lo único que logro es que creara imágenes nada sanas de ese conejito saltando en mi regazo

Tengo que conquistarlo a como dé lugar, quiero saber todo de él, sé que los conejos no son hijos únicos, ¿tendrá hermanos?, aunque seguramente Xiao Zhan es el más hermoso de todos, quiero verlo sonreír para mí y también quiero oírlo gemir

Quiero saber cómo se sienten sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello cuando ríe de felicidad y también como se sienten sus piernas en mis caderas cuando está perdido en el placer, quiero ver todas y cada una de las facetas que puede tener ese conejito

Al llegar al salón, nos sentamos en los mismos lugares, ni loco dejo que me quiten el placer de sentarme cerca del hermoso conejito, el cual ya está en su lugar conversando con Ma Liu, espero que sean solo amigos, Ma Liu es una persona agradable no me gustaría pelear con el

No pude admirar más al hermoso conejito ya que entro el profesor de psicología y comenzó a hablar sobre los instintos sexuales y su control, no creo que yo necesite clases sobre eso o ya estaría encima del conejito, pero no pude ignorar algo que dijo

\- ..... los roedores y lagomorfos llegan a la madurez sexual a los 12 años y no tienen un celo como tal - lagomorfos, los lagomorfos son conejos, pero ¿no tienen celo?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, los conejos son conocidos por tener varias camadas al año desde muy jóvenes, ¿Cómo pueden reproducirse sin una etapa de celo? O es que acaso ¿siempre están celo?

Si están en celo todo el tiempo eso significa que podría besar a mi conejito y excitarlo en cualquier momento y él se mojaría, estaría preparado para mí y podría embarazarlo de mis cachorros en cualquier momento, sin necesidad de esperar a la temporada de celo y de la misma manera él podría soportar a un león como yo 

Los leones alfa tenemos más aguante y somos más agresivos durante nuestros celos ya que nuestros cuerpos están preparados para satisfacer a 5 o más hembras, pero si mi pareja es solo el conejito que tengo en la mira, lograría hacer un desastre de él, pero podría aguantarlo sé que si

Salí de la fantasía en la que entre cuando una hoja llego a mis manos, ¿Qué es esto?, debo dejar de soñar despierto con mi conejito, habrá mucho tiempo para hacerle todas las cosas que tengo en mente, primero tengo que hacer que me ame y después hacerlo mi pareja de por vida

Al leer la hoja note la trampa en ella, ¿es enserio? No pude evitar mirar al profesor con una cara burlona para luego poner mi nombre en el lugar indicado y darle vuelta a la hoja, este tipo de trucos son fáciles de ver, ninguno de los primeros comandos tenía sentido, no pude evitar mirar al conejito

Se veía tan lindo con el ceño fruncido y haciendo palitos en la hoja, ay mi querido Xiao Zhan caíste en la trampa de un jaguar, así como caerás en las garras de este león, mientras los demás empezaron a gritar las cosas que le pedía el papel vi al conejito subir la cabeza, seguramente para gritar cuando volteo a verme.

¡Oh! creo que mi mirada es muy intensa, bueno no importa, con tal de que tenga sus ojos en mí, vi como su mirada fue de mis ojos al papel boca abajo en mi mesa, luego del papel a mi rostro otra vez y luego a su propia hoja.

Tal parece que ya se dio cuenta de su error, ¡dios! Como es posible que se vea tan lindo, juraría que vi su nariz moviéndose como si estuviera en su forma de conejito, ¿Cómo será en forma de conejito? Estoy seguro que adorable

Vi como estaba molesto y puso su nombre en el lugar indicado para después voltear su hoja asi que aproveché para hablarle un poco

\- No te enojes conejito un error lo comete cualquiera, al menos no te pusiste a gritar en el salón como muchos otros

\- Wang Yibo déjame en paz quieres

Uy pero que voz tan fría y un poco grave, pero eso en lugar de hacerme desistir solo hizo que tenga más ganas de hablar con el - Solo trataba de animarte conejito no tienes que ponerte asi, aunque tengo que aceptar que te ves muy bonito cuando estas enojado

\- Me llamo Xiao Zhan que sea un conejo no significa que puedas llamarme asi y no soy bonito y ya deja de hablarme

\- Pero conejito yo...

\- Ustedes dos, quieren que los siente juntos para que conversen más a gusto, recuerden que están en un examen, está prohibido conversar

¿Es una broma? Eso no se pregunta, estoy dispuesto a sentarme al lado del conejito por el resto del año, o el resto de mi vida si es posible - Para mí sería un honor profesor Ling

\- No es necesario que nos cambie de lugar Profesor, disculpe no se volverá a repetir

No pude evitar sentirme desilusionado por eso, aunque lo entiendo aun no me conoce bien, después de que se llevaron las hojas pude ver la carita triste del conejito, seguro se siente mal por fallar, quisiera abrazarlo y dejar que se eche en mi melena, sería el lugar ideal para que un conejito descansará, estaría en un lugar suave, caliente y más importante mi olor lo cubriría por completo, después de la clase nos dieron un descanso de 15 minutos y pude escuchar como llamaban a FeiFei

Al voltear pude ver como mi conejito admiraba la figura de Fushe y como no hacerlo, la maldita estaba tratando de parecer más seductora a propósito, no pude no clavarle la mirada, pero no porque me gustara su cuerpo fue porque le quería advertir que no intentara nada con mi conejito, será omega, pero sigue siendo un macho

Escuche de lo que hablaban y resulta que mi conejito quería estar en el taller de canto, lastima, si entrara al de baile estaríamos juntos, quizás hasta podríamos hacer algún baile juntos, me perdí en mis fantasías, otra vez, hasta que escuche a FeiFei invitar a MI conejito a comer

\- Fushe - mi pude no rugir un poco, sé que es algo estúpido, pero FeiFei puede inventarse cualquier cosa de mí y decírselo a mi conejito por lo tanto tendrá una mala imagen de mi

\- ...... déjalo solo es un león amargado que no sabe cómo hablarte sin hacerte rabiar

No soy un amargado, simplemente nunca me gusto alguien de esta manera en toda mi vida, además ¡¡¡porque le agarra así los cachetes a mi conejito!!!

\- ¡Fei Fushe!

Maldita mujer y se dice llamar mi amiga, pero lo único que hace es hablar con el hombre que me gusta e invitarlo a almorzar, cuando debo ser yo quien lo haga y para colmo intercambian números de celular, no puedo no mirar a Fushe como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza

Al terminar las clases observe como mi conejito irse solo hacia otra dirección - Quizás deba cambiar la ruta para regresar a casa

\- No seas un acosador, no lograrás nada bueno asi, tienes que ir con cuidado poco a poco o lo asustaras

\- Dame su número de celular

\- No escuchaste nada verdad

\- FeiFei dame su numero

\- No lo haré Yibo si lo hago, no sé de qué manera le hablaras para ponerte en ridículo y el no confiara en mi

\- ¿Entonces que hago?

\- Pues puedes venir al almuerzo que planee con él, estarás en el taller de baile verdad, el almuerzo será una buena manera de empezar

\- Esta bien

Después de hablar sobre eso con Fushe fuimos a nuestras casas en el sector de felinos, toda la tarde pensé en ese conejito, en esos ojos chocolate que me encantan e incluso me imagine como se verían unas hermosas orejas de conejo en su cabeza, con esa visión tan sublime, logre dormir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que le dan corazoncitos a esta historia💖💖
> 
> Cualquier error en la gramática u ortografía me lo hacen saber, muchas gracias por leer 💖
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:  
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo  
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan  
> 美麗 Měilì - precioso


	5. capitulo 4

Era miércoles y al llegar a la escuela los miembros de la manada Ma estaban esperando en la puerta a Xiao Zhan quien sentía que podría llegar a formar un grupo de amigos que no sean sus hermanos, las clases fueron normales, ningún otro curso que haga entrar en crisis existenciales

A lo largo de las clases Xiao Zhan se dio cuenta que Wang Yibo de hecho es muy inteligente, sus intervenciones tenían sentido lo cual hacía que quiera hablar con el sobre algunos temas, pero sin saber si esté estaba dispuesto, el día anterior fue ¿extraño? Ya que durante todas las horas escolares se sentía muy observado y cada que volteaba a ver no encontraba indicios de que alguien lo estuviera mirando, también está la casi pelea que vio entre Wang Yibo y Fushen en la cual los dos estaban peleando por entrar al salón primero, según los libros los leones muy pocas veces pelean con las hembras u omegas ya que son estas quienes se encargan de la manada y muchas veces la defienden más que los machos u alfas por lo cual estos llegan a ser muy protectores con sus parejas y cumplir muchos de sus caprichos pero después de ver a Fushen empujar a Wang Yibo hasta hacerlo casi caer y a Wang Yibo haciéndole la conocida señal de "te cortare la garganta", le hizo dudar del tipo de relación que ellos tenían, como dijo Fushen la primera vez, ellos parecían hermanos más que la pareja que se supone serán en el futuro

Hoy almorzaría con la leona antes de ir al taller de canto, esperando que su hermano a-Jin le mande una buena comida, la comida de la escuela es buena pero la de su madre es mejor

\- ¿Xiao Zhan será a-Jin quien venga verdad?

\- si Ma Liu el me traerá la comida. ¿Por qué tanto interés?

\- nada, nada solo pregunto

\- ummmmmmmm, ¿Qué es? - a pesar de tener literalmente tres días de conocidos Ma Liu es de esas personas fáciles de leer ya que sus expresiones se reflejan mucho en su rostro

\- es que, A-Jin no responde ninguno de mis mensajes desde el lunes

\- no han pasado más de dos días, ya te responderá

\- ¡¡el nunca deja de responderme!!, ¿le dijiste sobre la invitación para ir a correr?

\- sí, pero mis hermanos también quieren ir, dicen que es injusto que solo a-Jin los conozca

\- no importa, hace tiempo que los quiero conocer

\- ¿de verdad?

\- ujum al parecer el aun no entiende lo que significa

\- ¿significa que?

\- ah, ¿qué?, no nada, no hagas caso, mejor salgamos ya terminaron las clases hay que esperar a a-Jin afuera

No es necesario ser experto en los asuntos amorosos, ni siquiera en los asuntos de amigos, pero Xiao Zhan estaba seguro que la mirada que tiene Ma Liu al hablar de su hermano no es común, ¿es posible que un alfa se sienta atraído a otro alfa?, parejas compuestas por diferentes especies hay, pero casi ninguna de la misma casta

\- ¡¡A-Zhan!!

\- Hola A-Jin, llegaste temprano

\- Mamá me mataba si te dejaba sin comida

\- Hola a-Jin, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿se te rompió el celular?

\- A-Liu he estado muy ocupado por eso no te respondí

\- yo no lo decía por eso

\- aja, a-Zhan toma es una ensalada de quinoa y verduras, ¿con quién dices que almorzaras?

\- con Fei Fushen es miembro de la manada de leones Wang

\- ¿estás seguro de quedarte con ella?

\- ¿crees que dejaría que tu hermano se quede con alguien que no es de confianza?

\- no estoy diciendo eso a-Liu solo quiero saber si mi hermano se siente a gusto o no

Ok, a-Jin se está molestando, no podía dejar que eso pase, de todos él es quien más miedo da, además su olor es más pesado, no es como cuando pelea con sus demás hermanos, hay algo raro

\- a-Jin no te preocupes, si quieres vienes por mi junto a los demás, estaré todo el tiempo en la escuela 

\- está bien, solo no quiero que te fuerces a nada

\- no lo estoy haciendo descuida

\- bien, regresare a casa, deberías entrar

\- está bien, adiós

Mientras entraba a la escuela escuchó como a-Jin le pedía a Ma Liu que lo acompañara y cuando volteó a verlos Ma Liu parecía un está perrito siguiendo a su dueño - estos dos algo se traen

Después de ponerse otro recordatorio para preguntarle a a-Jin sobre su relación con Ma Liu, se dirigió hacia el comedor donde Fushen y el quedaron para almorzar, al llegar pudo encontrarla junto a Wang Yibo, a él no le caía mal pero no puede evitar ponerse nervioso, siempre que lo ve tiene una mirada demasiado pesada, sus ojos se iluminan en un hermoso chocolate a un grandioso dorado que provoca que quiera hacerse bolita

Tratando de ignorar esa mirada trató de sentarse cerca de Fushen, pero al ser la mesa circular quedo enfrente de Wang Yibo

\- Hola Xiao Zhan, espero que no te moleste que Yibo esté aquí él va al taller de danza y tiene el mismo horario que nosotros

\- Hola, no importa, es más gracias por ayudarme con lo del taller

\- no te preocupes, estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte, no es verdad Yibo

\- es todo un placer para mí - Wang Yibo estaba extasiado de tener a su conejito tan cerca, podía olor perfectamente el aroma de este

\- ¡bien! comamos

Mientras los leones sacaban sus comidas, las cuales consistían en pescado sancochado casi crudo y una que otra papa, Xiao Zhan saco su ensalada de quinoa siendo esta la que más llamó la atención de los felinos

\- ¿Qué es eso? Todo se ve tan colorido

\- bueno, es ensalada de quinoa, pero tiene algunos pimientos, palta, cilantro entre otras cosas mas

\- oh y esto, ¿Qué es?

\- eso es limón, sal y pimienta, se usa para condimentar la ensalada 

Wang Yibo se quedó viendo la ensalada de su conejito pensando en si era buena idea comer algo de lo que veía, si bien el cuerpo de los felinos de adapto y tolera alguno que otro tubérculo, comer verduras formaría un gran problema en su tracto digestivo, pero ya que lo único que él quería era ser más cercano a su conejito para que lo acepte en su vida, decidió hacer algo que de seguro pagara con mucho dolor

\- ¿Me invitas un poco?

Xiao Zhan vio al león sin creer lo que escucho, por primera vez en esos tres días los ojos del felino no le causaban nada raro, solo se sintió enternecido por el sutil brillo que había en estos, pensando que ya que están comiendo papas un poco de verduras no le haría mal, así que le dio una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas de esas que dejan ver sus dientes delanteros y delatan el tipo de especie a la que pertenece

El conejito no lo sabía, pero acababa de causar la que quizás sea la primera de muchas taquicardias que sufrirá el león

\- está bien, no tengo problema en invitarte, ammmmm ¿Qué prefieres?

El león pensaba que podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa, pero si tiene que morir que sea con algo de buen sabor - cualquier cosa que prefieras, pero ten piedad, es mi primera vez

\- jajajajaja descuida, porque no pruebas un poco de cilantro, es rica pero no es de mis favoritas, toma

Xiao Zhan sin pensarlo levanto sus palillos hacia la boca de Wang Yibo y antes de que pueda retirar la mano Yibo ya tenía los palillos entre los labios mirando fijamente los ojos de su conejito, Yibo masticó superficialmente esa hoja verde que su conejito le dio y si bien no tenía mal sabor, ver como las mejillas del ser más lindo del mundo se volvían rosadas era más importante

Después de tragar le dio una sonrisa de lado al conejito quien estaba con los ojos y labios abiertos tanto por haberle dado de comer a un león como Wang Yibo como por la sonrisa que este le dio

\- ¿es... esta, bien?

\- ujum tiene buen sabor, gracias por alimentarme conejito - Yibo sabía que tenía que llamarlo por su nombre, pero al ver la carita y lo nervioso que estaba no pudo no llamarlo por eso apodo tan lindo

\- no tienes que agradecer - Xiao Zhan se sentía cada vez más nervioso, algo que no quería aceptar era que de hecho Wang Yibo era muy, muy guapo y la sonrisa que le acababa de dar el felino solo hizo que su conejo se sienta más intranquilo "contrólate Xiao Zhan llevas manejando tus hormonas muy bien desde los 12 años, no puedes flaquear ahora"

\- Bueno, eso fue interesante, es la primera vez que veo a un león comer algo verde, ¿Yibo le digo a tu hermano que prepare el equipo médico?

\- cállate FeiFei no esta tan mal

\- bien, Xiao Zhan ¿quieres algo de pescado? Es muy rico, aunque yo prefiero las barras de pescado o un buen filete

\- no gracias, pero ¿barras de pescado? Pensé que eso solo lo comían los gatos

\- conejito técnicamente nosotros también somos gatos, solo que más grandes

\- sí, aunque los gatos se quedaron como animales, no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros, si fueran del tamaño de un león normal serian igual de letales

\- entonces que bueno que sean tan pequeños 

\- pues sí, bueno hay que comer al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde

Después de esa pequeña conversación los leones y el conejito terminaron sus almuerzos y se dirigieron al edificio que albergaba la mayoría de talleres, el taller de canto estaba en el tercer piso mientras que el de baile estaba en el cuarto, al llegar al tercer piso Yibo se fue no sin antes decirles que lo esperen después de que terminen las clases del taller  
Xiao Zhan y Fushen entraron al salón y había muchos otros alumnos, en su mayoría eran alados, pero también había algunos osos, tigres de bengala y una que otra liebre 

\- wow, esto es alucinante 

\- lo es, tu antigua escuela era solo de herbívoros ¿verdad?

\- sí, aún estoy tratando de adecuarme a todos estos cambios 

\- pues lo haces muy bien, ven sentémonos aquí en lo que no llega el profesor 

Xiao Zhan y Fushen se sentaron en una carpeta doble y empezaron a hablar de sus vidas Xiao Zhan le hablo de que era el único omega de entre todos sus hermanos y de que no, no eran gemelos a pesar de haber nacido en la misma camada, Fushen le hablo que ella era la única cachorra de su madre y que sus demás madres la miman mucho a pesar de tener todos sus propios cachorros asi como también que Gongtong y ella son hermanas, pero de diferentes madres

\- ¿Tus otras madres? 

\- sí, los leones vivimos en harenes las leonas siempre tendrán a sus cachorros con el mismo macho, pero muchas veces el lazo que hay entre ellas es más fuerte que el lazo que puedan llegar a tener con el macho en cuestión y las hijas de ese grupo de hembras generalmente siguen juntas y eligen el mismo macho para tener sus crías

\- entonces Shin GongTong, tus hermanas y tu tendrán el mismo macho

\- sí y no, nuestras demás hermanas son mayores y ellas ya se unieron a un alfa ahora solo quedamos Gongtong y yo 

\- y ambas se unirán al harén de Wang Yibo 

\- ¿Que?, demonios claro que no, al menos yo no quiero eso, Yibo es apuesto y toda la cosa, pero para mí sigue siendo el cachorro berrinchudo que peleaba conmigo por un poco de leche 

Xiao Zhan no sabía cómo responder a eso ya que en su mente estaba formándose la imagen de un mini Yibo peleando y llorando por un poco de leche aun cuando su contrincante sea una omega 

\- ¿hablas en serio? 

\- sí, no pienso estar con Yibo, además sé que va contra todo lo que me enseñaron, pero yo no quiero compartir a mi macho con alguien más y tampoco quiero cachorros hasta después de los 30 o 40 después de todo nosotros vivimos mucho más de lo normal ajajajajajajja

\- eso suena lindo, aun no siento lo que llaman "amor de pareja" por nadie, pero al igual que tú, creo que no me gustaría compartir a mi pareja, sabes, los conejos no solemos crear parejas o matrimonios muchos alfas embarazan omegas y luego desaparecen de sus vidas, yo no quiero eso para mí y también quiero mi propio negocio antes de tener a mis gazapos 

\- ¿Qué negocio tienes en mente? ¿ya sabes que estudiar? 

\- pues quiero estudiar Diseño de modas y tener mi propia boutique 

\- owwww entonces me hare tu amiga ahora para que después me hagas descuentos en tus tiendas jajajajajajjajaja

\- ajjajajajajjajajajjaja ok ok acepto

Mientras seguían conversando llego el profesor Kim quien como dijo Ma Liu era muy pequeño para la especie a la que pertenecía, si no fuera por su olor quizás se podría confundir con un cachorrito, aunque los perros la igual que los gatos siguen siendo animales incapaces de adoptar una forma humana por lo cual era imposible que el profesor sea un cambia formas perro, la voz de la cual hizo alarde dejo a todos maravillados, sobre todo a un conejito que sin quererlo dejo que su nariz se comience a mover de la misma manera en que lo haría si estuviera en su otra forma 

Una de las cosas de las cuales tampoco se percato fue que su nueva amiga estaba tomando videos de como movía su naricita y que tenía pensado torturar a Yibo por no poder haberlo visto en persona 

Las clases empezaron bien, el profesor hizo que cada uno se presentara diciendo su nombre y grado luego dio un poco de teoría sobre los temas básicos, para después pedirle a cada uno de sus alumnos que canten las notas musicales, había algunos que lo hicieron bien y otros no tan bien Xiao Zhan pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Fushen y cuando llego si turno se preparó para intentarlo, si bien no era un super cantante no podía ser todo un desastre, asi que cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar las notas musicales en el tono que el profesor le explico deben cantarse 

Terminar de cantar abrió los ojos y todos los estaban viendo algunos como Fushen con una gran sonrisa y otros un poco extrañados, principalmente los aéreos ya que no esperaban que un terrestre tenga una voz como la que el conejito acaba de mostrar 

\- Señor Xiao, ¿es la primera vez que canta? 

Como su fuera una película a Xiao Zhan se le vino a la mente todas las vece que canto en la ducha sostenido el pode shampoo, pero dudaba que eso contara - sí, es la primera vez

\- bueno, entonces tiene un gran talento lo felicito, sigamos 

\- gracias profesor - Xiao Zhan sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la misma manera en la que se sonrojaron cuando Wang Yibo comido de sus palillos 

\- A-Zhan porque no me dijiste que cantabas asi de bien 

escuchando los susurros de Fushen se sorprendió por que esta le llamara a-Zhan, pero pensaba que ya que serán amigos pueden llamarse de manera intima 

\- no sabía que podía, siempre me pareció que mi canto es normal 

\- si tu canto es normal entonces yo soy adicta a la lechuga 

\- jajajjajajajaja hay que prestar atención Fushen 

\- bien bien, por cierto, puedes decirme FeiFei 

Después de que todos terminaran de cantar el profesor comenzó a enseñarnos algunos ejercicios para poder articular mejor y relajar las cuerdas vocales y no forzarlas mucho al momento de cantar, también hizo una dinámica grupal ya que vio que éramos muy tímidos unos con otros 

La dinámica consistía en cerrar los ojos y caminar por todo el salón mientras sonaba una canción y cada que esta paraba tendríamos que abrazar a quien esté más cerca de nosotros, me toco con FeiFei algunas veces y otras me toco una con el tigre, otra con un zorrillo que contrario a todo lo que creí no apestaba es más tenía un buen olor, para mi desgracia una de ellas termine abrazando al profesor, razón por la cual todos se rieron de mí, pero ya que, todos pasamos pena de vez en cuando. 

La última persona con la que me abrace fue un oso y tal y como lo dice su nombre su abrazo fue un buen abrazo de oso que me dejo con los huesos doliendo y un poco de su olor impregnado en mi

Aunque después se disculpó y es que no puedo culparlo está en su naturaleza y quizás aun no le enseñan a controlar sus fuerzas con especies como la mía y con lo del olor tampoco puedo hacer mucho, el oso era un alfa y los osos llegan a la madurez sexual justo por estas fechas es natural que no tenga un control total sobre sus hormonas 

Después de la dinámica todos estábamos mucho más relajados y el profesor nos empezó a contar sobre las actividades que había para este año, todos teníamos que preparar un musical, el profesor traería algunas opciones y nosotros elegiremos, ese musical sería presentado a mediados de años, es decir en Julio y el otro punto es que haríamos un musical navideño y unas presentaciones especiales en done tendremos que cantar canciones compuestas por nosotros mismos 

Yo nunca había compuesto una canción, asi que espero que la inspiración me llegue después de todo tengo casi ocho meses para preparar esa canción, después de decirnos todas las cosas que haríamos dieron las 5 y las clases llegaron a su fin, tengo que aceptar que me divertí mucho, en mi anterior escuela nada de esto sería posible y convivir con otras especies de forma más directa también me agrado mucho, salí del salón mientras FeiFei se quedó a hablar con el profesor, le mande un mensaje a mi hermano A-jin para saber si vendría por mí pero este no contestaba 

Entonces sentí un olor muy fuerte y delicioso, voltee la cabeza y ahí estaba Wang Yibo, se notaba que acababa de bañarse por lo cual su olor era mucho más fuerte, sentí como la respiración se me cortaba y mis rodillas temblaban Yibo estaba con un polo sin mangas que mostraba sus musculosa estilizados, la manera en la que camina hacia mí con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando de dorado era simplemente, deliciosa, una imagen muy hermosa de ver que podía hipnotizarme ya que cuando regrese en mí, me di cuenta de que Yibo me tenía contra la pared mientras olía mi cabello y gruñía sin descanso, antes de poder empujarlo y preguntarle que le pasaba, hablo de una manera que más parecía un gruñido largo y profundo que casi funde por completo mis neuronas 

\- ¿Quién?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díganme los errores ortográficos o gramaticales que encuentren please  
> Muchas gracias por los corazones 💖💖💖💖💖
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:  
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo  
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan  
> 美麗 Měilì - precioso


	6. capitulo 5

Wang Yibo estaba cabreado, furioso, sentía que podía despedazar con sus propias garras al culpable de que su conejito huela asi, quería dejar libre a su león para que encuentre y le arranque la yugular a aquel que se atrevió a marcar a Xiao Zhan con su asqueroso olor

Wang Yibo no se había dado cuenta que en su afán de dejarle claro a todos que ese conejito seria suyo estaba dejando salir sus feromonas marcando cada parte del conejito con una nueva fragancia, fragancia que estaba logrando marear al conejito pero no por ser desagradable, al contrario, era demasiado delicioso, los conejos tienen mejor olfato que los felinos por lo cual Xiao Zhan pudo distinguir debajo de todo ese intoxicante aroma el olor del almizcle, un olor tan animal y primitivo que logro que tanto el cómo su conejo se sientan acalorados

Xiao Zhan tenía que apartarse de Wang Yibo o no sabía lo que pasaría, se sentía asfixiado por ese olor, cada lugar donde su piel entraba en contacto con la del león se sentía quemar, sentía a su animal interno gemir por ese olor y calor

\- Dime conejito ¿Quién es?

\- ¿De qué hablas? - la voz de Wang Yibo era demasiado ronca se oía como si fuera el león y no el humano el que esté hablando. Eso solo logro que el conejo de Xiao Zhan se entregue más al placer que estaba sintiendo

Su conejo quería al alfa que tenía enfrente, ese que lograba marearlo con su olor y lo hacía temblar con la voz aun cuando este no estaba usando la voz de alfa, el conejo de Xiao Zhan sabía que su humano tenía 18 años y estaba completamente preparado para tener gazapos por lo tanto el conejo interno estaba más que predispuesto a ayudarlo a encontrar un alfa, sobre todo si ese fuerte alfa era el que tenía en frente suyo oliendo su cuello

Xiao Zhan sintió como su entrada empezaba a mojarse, lo malo de ser un conejo es que puede entrar en celo en cualquier momento, solo se necesita un estímulo y Wang Yibo siendo ese alfa tan impresionante, con un aroma que lo estaba volviendo adicto era el estímulo correcto

El león pudo sentir el aroma que desprendía el conejito entre sus brazos y al ver su rostro aprecio una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo, su conejito, con los labios rojos y entreabierto, el cuello tendido hacia un lado dándole la más grande muestra de sumisión que se puede dar hacia un cazador, los ojos entreabiertos y vidriosos, las mejillas rosas y esas orejas de conejo que sobresalían de la cima de su cabeza, Yibo no podía decirle que no al pequeño desastre que tenía frente suyo

\- Yi...i...Bo, por favor

\- ¿Qué quieres conejito?, dímelo

\- yo, yo – Xiao Zhan estaba luchando contra su propio animal para tomar el control de su cuerpo y evitar dejarse desgarrar por los colmillos del cazador que tenía enfrente suyo, entre sus brazos, ya que no se había dado cuenta que tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Yibo, estaban tan juntos que podía sentir la respiración de Yibo sobre sus labios, podía sentir cada musculo del felino y también la gran erección que presionaba contra su bajo vientre, todo eso solo logro que Xiao Zhan sintiera como su entrada se humedecía aún más, se sentía enfermo, quería besar a Wang Yibo y dejarse llevar hasta sentirse bien, sabía que todo lo que sentía era provocado por su animal interior pero ya no le importaba, cerro los ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso que sellaría su destino para con el león pero en su lugar solo escucho no uno si no dos grandes rugidos que lograron sacarlo un poco de la nube en que el deseo de su animal lo había metido

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Fushe enfrente de él bloqueando un poco de su vista a Wang Yibo, el conejo nunca había visto una semi trasformación en un felino, la impresión de ver a Fushe con el cabello rubio y alborotado al igual que los colmillos y garras en todo su esplendor pudo aplacar su celo y devolverle la cordura, asi fue como se dio cuenta de que Yibo estaba igual que Fushe solo que a diferencia de esta Yibo tenía el cabello un poco más largo y esponjado asimilando a un melena de verdad, como la tendría en su forma animal

\- Aléjate de él Wang Yibo sabes que no quieres hacerle daño

\- ¡es mi omega!

Al escuchar esas palabras Xiao Zhan pudo sentir como su conejo interno daba brinquitos de emoción, pero el mantuvo la cordura, no podía dejarse llevar ahora que se dio cuenta de que Wang Yibo había entrado en celo, para evitar que su propio celo se disparara otra vez se concentró en el olor a maracuyá que sentía en el ambiente el cual pudo darse cuenta venia de Fushe en un intento de tranquilizarlo

\- ¡él nunca te acepto como su macho!

Xiao Zhan pudo ver como Wang Yibo y Fushe empezaron a pelear él sabía que en las manadas de felinos tanto machos como hembras eran instruidos en la pelea y ver como una omega podía hacerle frente a un alfa como Wang Yibo, esquivar y golpear con la fuerza y rapidez necesaria para atacar mas no lastimar de gravedad hizo que se diera cuenta de lo fuertes y letales que eran los carnívoros, todo su ser temblaba, el conejito pensaba que cosas asi ya no pasaban, que los instintos habían quedado en segundo plano, que las peleas entre los cazadores por una presa eran meras historias del pasado

Los ojos del conejito se llenaron de lágrimas, no comprendía porque Wang Yibo se le acerco asi ni porque su estúpido animal reaccionaba de esa manera ante un carnívoro, tampoco porque Wang Yibo lo llamaba "su omega" estando en celo, teniendo una omega de su misma especie en la habitación, con la cual estaba peleando en lugar de frotarse sus melenas, el conejito solo sabía que tenía que parar la pelea de esos dos felinos antes de que Fushe empiece a usar sus garras de verdad  
Xiao Zhan escucho en fuerte chillido de águila que lo paralizo tanto a él como a los dos felinos que estaban peleando, al dar la vuelta pudo ver como el profesor Kim bajaba las escaleras seguido de dos equinos que sujetaron a Wang Yibo y se lo llevaron, Fushe dejo su transformación y se dirigió hacia Xiao Zhan, dejando salir más de ese aroma a maracuyá

\- A-Zhan ¿estás bien?

\- señor Xiao ¿fue forzado por el alumno Wang?

Xiao Zhan quería responder, pero en cuanto Fushe trato de tomar su brazo, esquivo su mano impidiendo que llegara a tocarlo, tal acto sorprendió no solo a Xiao Zhan sino también a Fushe quien no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada herida

\- A-Zhan yo nunca te haría daño, por favor no me temas

La mirada de Fushe era tan dolida que hizo que el conejito se sintiera mal por reaccionar asi, después de todo ella solo trato de defenderlo hasta lucho con un alfa por su bien y prueba de ello eran algunos rasguños que tenía en sus brazos

\- lo siento FeiFei solo estoy nervioso

\- señor Xiao necesito que responda a mi pregunta

\- no pasó nada profesor Kim, Wang Yibo no me hizo nada

\- ¿está seguro?

\- me marco con su olor, pero no me toco de manera indebida, fue su celo que lo hizo actuar asi

\- llevare este problema al director no podemos permitir que algo asi vuelva a suceder, no aceptamos cambia formas que no puedan controlar su celo. El señor Wang fue llevado a la enfermería, en estos momentos esta noqueado asi que no tiene que preocuparse, ¿tiene como regresar a su casa?

\- llamare a mi hermano

\- está bien señor Xiao, recibirá una llamado del director para hablar sobre este incidente, supongo que no tiene problemas en quedarse con la señorita Fei

\- No

\- Bien, señorita Fei asegúrese que el señor Xiao llegue bien a su domicilio

\- Si profesor

Cuando el profesor se fue tanto el conejo como el felino se observaron atentamente, uno calmando sus latidos y tratando de guardar las orejas que delatan su especie y la otra tratando de saber si su amigo la consideraba un monstruo

\- A-Zhan tú, ¿enserio estas bien? ¿no me temes? Juro que no somos asi, nosotros no peleamos, no somos impulsivos, no le hacemos daño a nadie, lo juro

\- no te tengo miedo, solo estoy impresionado, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me puedes partir por la mitad si asi lo quisieras

\- nunca haría eso, ni a ti ni a nadie, tengo una pequeña sospecha de porque Yibo se portó así, pero eso no lo justifica

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- no me corresponde a mi decirlo, lo siento A-Zhan

\- Por favor, solo quiero entender

El conejito no pudo más y derramó todas las lágrimas que estaba guardando en presencia de su profesor, sintió como los brazos de su amiga lo rodeaban y a pesar de que hace unos momentos vio a esa misma omega luchando al mismo nivel que un imponente alfa, en esos momentos su abrazo se sentía tan suave, parecidos a los que su madre le daba, el olor a maracuyá que desprendía la omega ayudo a calmarlo, haciendo que poco a poco su llanto cesara

\- A-Zhan perdóname, te juro que te lo diría si pudiera, pero es Yibo quien tiene que hacerlo, no lo odies, el nunca paso por algo así

\- ¿y si vuelve a pasar?, ¿si me lastima? Si tu no hubieses llegado no sé qué pasaría

\- A-Zhan te juro que él no es así y yo estaré ahí para ti cada que me necesites

\- ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Nos conocemos desde hace algunos días

\- Porque siento que debo protegerte y no es sólo un instinto, siento que puedes llegar a ser un buen amigo, mi leona se siente a gusto contigo y te acepta de lo contrario jamás estaría dispuesta a sacar las garras por ti 

\- ¿tu leona?

\- sí, al igual que yo quiere cuidarte, no como a un cachorro o una presa si no como a un amigo o compañero de manada

\- antes solo mis hermanos me ayudaban, no sé cómo es tener a alguien más como amigo

\- podemos aprender, solo por favor no nos temas, que lo que paso hoy no te impida abrirte con los demás

\- tratare de hacerlo, pero Yibo

\- Yibo es un idiota lo sé, pero él nunca te haría daño, no te pido que lo perdones eso le corresponde a él, solo dale una oportunidad de explicarse si

\- está bien

Después de esa conversación el conejito llamo a su hermano, quien le dijo que estaba llegando a la preparatoria, cuando a-Jin llego pudo darse cuenta de la combinación de olores que tenía su hermanito, Xiao Jin estaba iracundo no solo porque otro alfa había dejado su olor en él, también olía al celo de su hermano y de ese otro alfa, la leona le explico las cosas que habían pasado y que había una buena explicación pero Xiao Jin no era tonto él sabía que si ese alfa reacciono así era porque sentía una fuerte atracción por su hermanito

Así es como con un rotundo "dile a ese alfa de pacotilla que se aleje de mi hermano" se fue llevándose a Xiao Zhan con él, no sin antes marcar con su olor a su hermano y aunque era lo suficientemente fuerte para extinguir el olor que la leona dejo en Xiao Zhan no pudo contra el olor de Wang Yibo

A Xiao Zhan le pareció que el camino a casa era como en una película donde todo el ruido de fondo se siente lejano y tu solo estas ahí, existiendo pero no sintiendo, viendo pasar las cosas a tu alrededor sin darte cuenta, podía ver como su hermano le decía muchas cosas e incluso parecía que gritaba pero para el solo era ruido blanco, en lo único que su cabeza podía pensar era en la manera que su conejo se comportó con Wang Yibo, el nunca entro en celo por un alfa, sabía que a menos que le gustara su conejo no mostraría interés

Que le gustara Wang Yibo también le parecía casi imposible, era guapo si, lo reconocía, pero era muy diferente reconocer el físico de alguien a que este le guste, el conejo sentía que eso era algo que solo podía hablar con su madre por lo cual en el momento en que su hermano abrió la puerta del departamento, lo que A-zhu y A-zhou vieron fue a A-jin junto a una bola de pelos blanca saliendo de un monto de ropa 

La bola de pelos en cuestión salió corriendo hacia su cuarto ante la mirada confusa de dos de sus hermanos y la perpleja y un poco irritada de otro  
Después de que A-Jin les explicará a sus hermanos lo que sucedió en la preparatoria de A-Zhan los tres alfas se propusieron encontrar a su hermano en el laberinto de su habitación, aunque cada uno de ellos quería arrancarle la cabeza a ese león sabían que su hermanito era lo más importante en ese momento

Al entrar al cuarto de su hermano se dirigieron hacia el laberinto, si bien usar un laberinto es algo que mayormente hacen los roedores también puede ayudar a relajar a un conejo, antes los cuatro hermanos jugaban en ese laberinto, pero con el tiempo los alfas se hicieron demasiado grandes para entrar por los túneles y actualmente solo el omega podía moverse entre los túneles 

\- A-Zhan sal, solo queremos hablar contigo 

\- A-Zhu no suenas muy convincente 

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo tu? 

\- ya cálmense, uno de nosotros tendrá que entrar, A-Zhou entra 

\- soy muy grande para los túneles por si se olvidaron 

\- de los tres tu eres el más pequeño, no será fácil para ti moverte, pero al menos no te ahogaras entre los túneles 

\- los odio, me compraran una torta de zanahoria por mi cumpleaños 

\- cumplimos años el mismo día genio 

\- cállate A-Jin 

En el momento otro conejo de pelaje blanco estaba entre los dos alfas, era más grande que el omega pero no demasiado, los hermanos Xiao eran conejos pura sangre al igual que su madre es por esa razón que todos eran de color blanco en su forma de conejo y también es por eso que la señora Xiao tubo una camada de solo cuatro gazapos, después de unos minutos se empezaron a oír alguno gruñidos, sonido que indicaba que el omega no quería ser tocado, A-Zhu y A-Jin pudieron ver como A-Zhan salía del laberinto con A-Zhou detrás de él, empujando con su nariz a su hermano, mientras A-Zhan pudo salir sin problemas del túnel su hermano A-Zhou parecía una pasta de dientes saliendo del tubo y mientras el termino tirado en el piso tratando de estabilizar su respiración, A-Zhan fue sostenido por su hermano A-Zhu 

El omega sabía que sus hermanos lo querían ayudar, pero él no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera su madre ya que sabía que ella era la única que podía explicarle todo lo que paso y porque su conejo aun quería ver al león alfa 

A-Zhu sabía que no podían lograr que su hermano regrese a su forma humana y también sabía que no lograría que este hable en su forma de conejo por lo cual lo puso en una canasta llena de mantas y lo puso en su cama

\- A-Zhan solo te queremos ayudar no tienes que luchar o esconderte de nosotros 

\- A-Zhou pudo quedar sin aire, pero se arriesgó por ti

\- ¡A-Jin! 

\- está bien, lo siento, A-Zhan solo quiero que hables con nosotros, no dijiste nada de camino a casa ni siquiera estoy seguro de si escuchaste lo que dije o no 

\- A-Zhan por favor habla con nosotros, no queremos que nada malo te pase y no podemos ayudar si no nos dices nada 

El omega sabía que solo preocupaba a sus hermanos con su actitud pero no se sentía a gusto hablando de algo como eso con ellos, el omega y sus hermanos eran muy unidos desde siempre pero cuando se enteró que él era un omega y sus demás hermanos alfas se abrió una brecha casi imperceptible entre ellos, se querían y cuidaban igual, pero no podían compartir sus cosas como antes tampoco podían hablar como antes, sus hermanos podrían escuchar e intentar ayudar, pero no eran omegas no podían entender cómo se sentía, él mismo no sabía que era lo que sentía, no podía llegar a entender a su propio omega por lo cual soltó unos pequeños gimoteos lo cual significaba un claro rechazo a la situación que estaba viviendo 

\- deja de hacer esos sonidos y habla, ¡no eres un animal!

\- A-Jin tranquilo es mejor si solo lo cuidamos, mamá sabrá qué hacer cuando llegue 

\- bien

El conejito se quedó en la canasta toda la tarde sus hermanos lo llevaron a la sala y lo pusieron en la mesa de centro mientras ellos se sentaban a su alrededor, los alfas mimaron a su hermano toda la tarde dándole hojas de albaca, menta, algunas zanahorias, incluso le dieron un poco de mango ya que hace tiempo no comían fruta, y si bien el omega comió todo lo que le dieron no salió de debajo de las mantas y solo sacaba su patita para poder atraer las cosas que sus hermanos le dieron incluso se quedó medio dormido cuando comenzaron a mecer su canasta, cuando llego la madre de los conejos se pudo ver los ojitos del conejo en la canasta, la omega madre de la familia había recibido una nota de la preparatoria de su hijo pero no le explicaron lo ocurrido así que pensó que no sería tan malo por eso al ver a su hijo en su forma de conejo dentro de una canasta se sintió muy confusa, cuando sus demás hijos le explicaron lo que paso con su otro conejito, la omega tomo la canasta y se llevó a su hijo a la habitación

\- A-Zhan querido quiero ayudarte así que por favor dime que paso

\- ..........

\- si no me lo dices solo me queda creer en las palabras de tus hermanos

\- ............

\- entonces está bien, le pondré una denuncia a ese alfa por intentar marcarte 

\- NO MAMÁ EL NO HIZO ESO ESCUCHAME

Xiao Zhan pudo oír en su propia voz la desesperación que compartía con su conejito, si bien lo que hizo Wang Yibo no estaba bien, el león en ningún momento intento forzarlo a nada, no rozó su cuello con sus colmillos como lo haría un alfa dispuesto a imponerse por sobre un omega, no lo toco en lugares indebidos y a pesar de sentir la excitación del león este no uso sus caderas para intimidarlo más ni se restregó encima del conejito, cualquier otro alfa hubiese hundido sus colmillos en el cuello del omega y desgarrado su ropa para que sienta de manera directa su erección, pero Yibo no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, con las manos en la pared y sin usar su voz de alfa sobre un omega en celo

\- entonces explícame cariño ¿Qué paso?

El conejito le contó todo a su madre desde el almuerzo con los leones, la conversación con FeiFei las clases del taller y lo ocurrido con Wang Yibo y la pelea que este tuvo con la omega leona, lo que converso con ella, también le dijo como se portó su conejito y muy vergonzosamente también le explicó como el olor del alfa lo hizo entrar en celo

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- si

\- bien, entonces ya puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

\- ¿Por qué se disparó mi celo?, ¿mi conejo está enfermo?, ¿Por qué le gusta Wang Yibo si es un carnívoro?

\- hijo tranquilo, vamos por partes, sabes que tu celo se disparó porque a tu conejo le gusto el prospecto de alfa que tenía enfrente

\- pero es un carnívoro

\- eso no es importante, a nosotros nos puede gustar cualquier tipo de cambia forma

\- ¿eso es normal?

\- ay hijo, de cierta forma esto es mi culpa, tenía que explicarte esto desde antes, escúchame atentamente, ok

\- está bien

\- sabes mi amor, los conejos somos los más parecidos a los humanos en cuanto al comportamiento sexual y amoroso se refiere

\- ¡¿los humanos?! 

\- sí, al igual que ellos lo hacían, nosotros podemos enamorarnos de cualquiera y nos puede gustar cualquier tipo de personas, no importa el sexo o la casta, muchas veces ni siquiera la apariencia, al igual que ellos lo hacían algunos de nosotros se establecen en familias, aunque no lo creas y otros al igual que nosotros podían hacerse cargo de sus crías por sí solos, tanto ellos como nosotros podemos tener relaciones sexuales para reproducirnos, amor o por simple placer, ellos tampoco necesitaban de un "celo" como tal, ellos lo llamaban "excitación" y según dicen los libros que ellos dejaron atrás podían ser unos verdaderos animales en la cama

\- ¡mamá no quiero que me digas eso!

\- mi amor, escucha, yo no quiero que pienses que eres raro ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que sepas que no estamos codificados para sentirnos atraídos por un mismo tipo de persona, a tu conejo le gusta ese león eso es lo que pasa, pero la pregunta es ¿a ti te gusta? 

\- bueno, no puedo negar que es muy apuesto y también es inteligente

\- ¿Pero?

\- lo conozco desde hace algunos días es imposible que me guste

\- hijo no te estoy diciendo que lo ames a lo Romeo y Julieta 

\- esa es una obra humana

\- que nos enseña que el amor obsesivo te puede matar, además de ser un clásico, los humanos no eran muy buenos en algunas cosas, pero nos dejaron muchas obras de arte de las cuales podemos aprender

\- ¡ay, Mamá no sé qué hacer!

\- no hagas nada mi amor, los sentimientos no se fuerzan, tienen que nacer solos, no puedes obligarte a amar u odiar a alguien

\- entonces ¿Por qué Yibo entro en celo?

\- pues no puedo afirmar nada así que diré lo obvio, tenía a un lindo omega en frente suyo que también estaba en celo y lo más importante, el omega en cuestión le gusta mucho

\- eso es imposible

\- no, yo creo que es muy posible, todas las actitudes de ese muchacho son las de un alfa interesado si no le gustaras no hubiese comido ningún tipo de verdura ni tampoco reaccionado así en cuanto olfateo el aroma del oso en tu piel y ropa

\- ¿el aroma de oso?

\- sí, no me dijiste que en la clase del profesor un oso te abrazo y dejo su olor en ti

\- ¡¡¡FUE POR ESO!!!

\- hijo cálmate, si sigues gritando alteraras a tus hermanos

\- es que, no puedo creer que todo esto pasara por un simple aroma

\- muchos alfas son muy celosos, sobre todo los felinos, he escuchado que ellos miman mucho a sus parejas y si ese león está interesado en ti es normal que reaccione asi, aunque tiene que controlarse, no puede ir por la vida queriendo golpear a todo aquel que se le acerque a su pareja 

\- Mamá Wang Yibo y yo nunca ...

\- eh! Nunca, digas nunca

\- deberías estar preocupada por lo que paso

\- y lo estoy, pero no veo en ti ningún indicio de trauma, solo estas confundido o es que acaso tienes miedo de volver a encontrarte con ese león

\- No, pero aún estoy impresionado por la manera en la que él y FeiFei pelearon

\- entiendo eso, pero no me has respondido ¿sientes que ese león es peligroso para ti? 

\- siento que aun si FeiFei no hubiese llegado, Wang Yibo no me haría daño, puede parecer loco, pero, algo dentro de mí y que no es mi conejo me dice que Wang Yibo no es peligroso

\- lo ves mi amor, solo dale una oportunidad de explicarse y toma tu decisión

\- pero yo entre a esa preparatoria para estudiar e ir a una buena universidad

\- también para probar que carnívoros y herbívoros pueden convivir en paz, no puedes rendirte ante el primer problema

\- no, no lo haré

\- muy bien hijo, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo y tus hermanos, no estarás solo

\- gracias mami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la ultima parte sea comprensible 😅
> 
> Cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico díganme please, muchas gracias por leer 💖💖💖💖💖 
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:  
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo  
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan  
> 美麗 Měilì - precioso


	7. capitulo 6

Al día siguiente la señora Xiao acompaño a su hijo a la preparatoria ya que fue citada por el director para hablar sobre lo acontecido con su hijo omega el día anterior y aunque sus hijos alfas querían que A-Zhan ya no estudie ahí, esa era una decisión que solo Xiao Zhan podía tomar 

\- hijo, ¿estás seguro de querer quedarte aquí?

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

\- ¿tú quieres hacerlo?

Xiao Zhan sabía que al quedarse volvería a ver a Wang Yibo, pero eso no le daba miedo, solo lo ponía en un estado de alerta que nunca experimento, sabía que era su animal interno quien quería ver y oler al alfa otra vez, y él también sabía que no podía correr, era una buena oportunidad para demostrarse a sí mismo que puede enfrentar las cosas solo, que no dependerá de sus hermanos o su madre toda la vida, ser omega no es sinónimo de debilidad y es hora de que Xiao Zhan demuestre que es más que un conejito esponjoso 

\- me quedare

\- muy bien

Al llegar a la dirección pudieron ver a un león fuera de la oficina, este león era alto de espalda ancha, con cabello rubio, aquel león pudo oler la cercanía de dos omegas pensando en quienes podrían ser se dio la vuelta para ver al omega en el cual su hermano se había fijado 

\- Buenos días, soy Wang JiaEr, pero pueden decirme Jackson soy el hermano mayor de Wang Yibo

\- mucho gusto él es mi hijo Xiao Zhan yo soy la señora Xiao

\- Xiao Zhan quería pedirte disculpas en nombre de mi hermano, su actuar es completamente condenable será tratado a consecuencia de acuerdo a las reglas de nuestra manada, si quieres sugerir algún tipo de castigo, no pienso oponerme

\- NO, ¿ustedes van a golpear a Yibo?

\- No exactamente, pero tenemos maneras específicas de tratar con alfas que no controlan su celo 

\- no le hagan daño, solo necesita aprender a controlarse, sé que no es aceptable todo lo que paso ayer, pero la violencia es la mejor opción

\- concuerdo con mi hijo, no quiero intervenir en sus costumbres, pero no me parece la mejor manera de corregir a alguien

\- no se preocupen, no será golpeado, en estos momentos nuestro alfa líder se está ocupando de Yibo 

\- ¿alfa líder? Pensé que las manadas de leones eran guiadas por un omega

\- así es, pero nuestro omega líder está ayudando a la manada de leones del este, así que, por ahora el alfa líder, mi padre, está a cargo

\- ¡oh!, es bueno saberlo

la señora Xiao pudo controlar sus feromonas y su expresión facial pero su hijo sabía que se sentía aliviada de que las manadas de leones sigan siendo lideradas por omegas, la señora Xiao no pensaba que los alfas sean tontos o violentos sin control pero también sabía que si la naturaleza prefiere que sean los omegas los que controlen a una de las especies de cambia formas más fuertes y letales, es por algo, la fuerza de la naturaleza era venerada por todos los cambia formas, fue gracias a ella que su existencia es posible y a cambio los cambia formas reformaron ciudades y estilos de vida ayudando a regenerar el planeta entero

\- disculpen el director Huang los espera 

al entrar a la oficina Xiao Zhan pudo observar a un Ñu alto de mirada dura y rostro estoico, era el director Huang Zi Teng, también llamado James Huang, Ma Liu le había dicho que el director de la preparatoria era alguien estricto que amaba por sobre todo las reglas ya que consideraba que estas eran la único que permitía un control total sobre los animales internos de cada persona

\- Señora y joven Xiao, Señor Wang por favor tomen asiento, estoy enterado de lo ocurrido el día de ayer entre el joven Wang y el joven Xiao, fue el profesor Kim del taller de canto quien me informo, pero quisiera saber los detalles de cómo se desarrollaron las cosas para poder tomar una buena decisión, joven Xiao por favor 

Xiao Zhan procedió a contar todo lo que sucedió desde que salió del salón y Yibo se le acerco omitiendo claro está la parte en la que su animal interno le rogaba que se deje morder por el fuerte alfa que es Yibo 

\- entonces el Joven Wang lo ataco sin razón alguno 

\- no lo consideraría como un ataque Wang Yibo en ningún momento fue agresivo conmigo o intento hacerme daño, fue cuando FeiFei lo aparto que se mostró agresivo 

\- ¿FeiFei?

\- Fei Fushe, ella es mi amiga 

\- También es miembro de la manada Wang, es gran amiga de mi hermano Yibo 

\- se el historial del joven Wang y no es un alfa violento, mucho menos con los omegas asi que ¿Cómo puede explicar el hecho de que se puso a pelear con una omega de su propia manda y arrincono y marco con su olor a otro omega sin el permiso de este y entro en celo de un momento a otro siendo un alfa sexualmente maduro que debería ser capaz de controlar sus calores? 

\- bueno, no he podido hablar con él ya que cuando llego a la casa aún estaba noqueado por los tranquilizantes, pero solo hay unos pocos casos que pueden generar eso en un macho alfa león 

\- podría iluminarnos señor Wang 

\- pudo haber comido algo que causo un shock en su sistema ya que al no poder procesarlo nuestro cuerpo acelera sus funciones haciendo que nos pongamos más violentos, busquemos peleas o entremos en celo ya que el esfuerzo físico extremo es lo único que nos puede ayudar a eliminar ese componente extraño y la segunda opción es .........

\- señor Wang, ¿Cuál es la segunda opción? 

Mientras Xiao Zhan pensaba en la pequeña porción de cilantro que le dio a Wang Yibo el día de ayer y en la posibilidad de que fuera ese el culpable de que Yibo se comportara como lo hizo y no por la razón que su madre sugirió sintió una mirada en su ser, la mirada de Wang Jiaer se parecía a la de Yibo, ambas tenían el mismo tono de color chocolate pero en la mirada de Yibo había algo que no existía en la mirada de Wang Jiaer, esta mirada se sentía parecida a la mirada de alguno de sus hermanos, cálida y reconfortante, mientras que la mirada de Yibo ocultaba algo que lo ponía nervioso y hacía que sus mejillas se sientan calientes, mientras el conejito pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir el león continuo con su explicación

\- la segunda opción es que mi hermano encontró a un omega que le llama la atención, pero para actuar de la manera en que lo hizo ese omega debe tener un pretendiente o haber estado en celo eso explica porque arrincono y marco con su aroma al joven Xiao y la intervención de Fushe es una clara declaración de pelea, eso explicaría su comportamiento violento para con ella, pero no justifica que Yibo no haya sido capaz de controlarse a sí mismo 

\- asi que, o comió algo malo o está interesado en un omega 

\- Joven Wang si el omega en cuestión tenía sobre si el aroma de otro alfa esto explicaría mejor el actuar de su hermano verdad 

\- asi es, cuando un león encuentra a un omega que le interesa y el omega tiene otros pretendientes los leones solemos dejar parte de nuestro aroma en el omega para declarar que estamos dispuestos a pelear por ella 

Mientras la señora Xiao el director y el hermano de Yibo entraban en una conversación acerca de si era bueno o no dejar que Yibo siga estudiando en esa preparatoria Xiao Zhan no podía creer las palabras que había dicho el león ¿Qué Wang Yibo estaba interesado en un omega? y ¿él era ese omega?, ¿Que estaba dispuesto a pelear por el? 

Xiao Zhan prefería creer que el pedazo de cilantro que le dio a Yibo era el culpable de todo y no que Yibo estaba interesado en él, Xiao Zhan jamás fue el objetivo de ningún alfa, jamás le gusto a alguien a tal grado, la mayoría de los alfas se alejaban cuando Xiao Zhan demostraba no ser la bola de energía alegre y dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales que se supone que los conejos de su edad deben ser, la mayoría de ellos no soportaba a un omega tímido que tenía los ojos llorosos cada que alguien trataba de agarrar sus orejas y Xiao Zhan estaba bien con eso, no sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse cuando sabe que le gusta a alguien 

Xiao Zhan no quería ser el interés de ningún alfa, el 99% de los alfas que ha conocido en su vida dejaron en claro que querían una relación completamente sexual y Xiao Zhan no quería eso, si algún día él tenía un alfa quería que este alfa lo ame por cómo es y construir una familia con él y sin duda quería ser el único omega que su alfa tenga, debido al sistema de harem de los leones el conejito veía casi imposible que una relación entre él y Wang Yibo sea posible 

\- joven Xiao ¿Qué opina?

\- ¿sobre qué? 

\- querido pensamos que lo pasado el día de ayer pudo ser un caso aislado, no estoy segura de sí pueda volver a suceder, pero la decisión de que Wang Yibo siga estudiando aquí está en tus manos 

\- ¿pero porque yo? eso debería ser decidido por el director Huang 

\- ¡niño tenme más respeto!, yo pienso que el joven Wang puede seguir estudiando aquí, todo este tiempo mostro un total respeto por los omegas y herbívoros, pero el atacado fuiste tú, si te sientes incomodo en su presencia el señor Wang será cambiado de aula o expulsado de la institución, asi que responde ¿Cómo te sientes ante la idea de volver a estudiar con él? 

\- yo creo que Wang Yibo no me dañara, después de escuchar las explicaciones de Wang Jiaer pienso que lo ocurrido fue un cumulo de acciones que explotaron en el mal momento solo necesita saber controlar a su león interno 

\- está bien, entonces el joven Wang se quedará en la institución, pero no regresará hasta el día lunes, señor Wang espero que en ese tiempo su hermano logre controlar mejor a su animal interno 

\- asi será director Huang, muchas gracias 

Los 3 salieron de la oficina del director y Jackson se despidió de los omegas ya que necesitaba regresar a su manada, asegurando que ni Yibo ni nadie de su manada volverá a atentar contra la integridad de un omega

\- bueno hijo, espero que todo esté bien de ahora en adelanta, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?

\- ¿Qué?, no mamá, ya soy grande, se reirán de mi si mi mamá me acompaña

\- tonterías, tus amigos de verdad no se burlarían de ti, vamos 

el conejito no se avergüenza de ella, pero tener 18 años y ser guiado a tu salón por tu propia madre era algo que nadie quería vivir mucho menos Xiao Zhan que justo ahora quería demostrar que no necesita la protección de los demás

al llegar al corredor donde está su salón pudo escuchar murmullos un poco fuertes, levanto la mirada y vio a FeiFei y Ma Liu en una pequeña discusión afuera de su salón, ellos no deberían estar fuera del salón a esta hora, pero lo más extraño es la razón por la cual los dos estarían discutiendo, cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Xiao Zhan y su madre pasaron tres cosas 

1\. ambos se callaron y los miraron atentamente 

2\. Fushe puso la sonrisa más encantadora que ha mostrado en todo el tiempo que Xiao Zhan lleva conociéndola 

3\. Ma Liu por alguna razón se puso pálido al ver a la señora Xiao 

\- Buenos días A-Zhan y supongo que usted es su madre, la señora Xiao 

\- Buenos días, ¿Quién es esta encantadora chica?, A-Zhan pensé que no dejabas que te dijeran asi 

\- ella es FeiFei mamá, es mi nueva amiga ya te hablé de ella 

\- ¡oh! sí, sí, es cierto, mucho gusto querida, quiero agradecerte por ayudar a mi niño el día de ayer

\- no se preocupe señora, lo hice con gusto

\- y ¿Quién es este apuesto alfa? 

\- él es Ma Liu mamá es el amigo de A-Jin 

Ma Liu seguía igual de pálido que un papel, lo cual era raro ya que su piel es de un lindo color como si tuviera un bronceado perpetuo, puede que no se dé cuenta que estaba dejando salir su olor y este demostraba lo nervioso que estaba en esos momentos, si estuviera con sus orejas y cola fuera estas estuvieran bajas y escondidas con pequeños temblores 

\- Yo, Yo, soy Ma Liu, miembro de la manada de lobos Ma, seré el segundo al mando en algunos años, considerado un buen estratega, mucho gusto de conocerla

Xiao Zhan podía jurar que nunca en su vida abrió tanto la boca producto de la sorpresa, ¿qué sentido tenía decir todo eso? Y ¿porque Ma Liu casi pega la frente al piso con el saludo que le dio a su mamá? Pudo ver como FeiFei veía a Ma Liu como si le este tuviera una tercera cabeza y al ver a su mamá se dio cuenta que estaba igual de desconcertada

\- Wow, jajaja yo solo quería saber tu nombre A-Jin no nos habla mucho de sus amigos

\- siempre quise conocerlos, pero estoy seguro que A-Jin tenía sus razones

\- bueno, me dirán porque si son amigos de mi hijo se estaba peleando 

\- solo estábamos conversando sobre lo sucedido el día de ayer A-Jin me dijo que cuide más de Xiao Zhan

Maldito Xiao Jin - no tienes que preocuparte Ma Liu, A-Jin tiende a exagerar las cosas

\- A-Zhan tiene razón, agradecería que lo ayudes, pero no necesita un guardaespaldas

\- si señora lo que usted diga

\- bueno A-Zhan me tengo que ir, ¿estarás bien verdad? 

\- si mamá, no te preocupes

\- está bien, los veré después muchachos, me gustaría invitarlos a comer algún día, pero nuestra dieta es un tanto diferente

\- no se preocupe señora Xiao

\- yo la iré a visitar en cuanto A-Jin me deje

\- ammm ok, hasta luego

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio esperando a que la señora desaparezca por el corredor, Ma Liu porque aún no creía que acababa de conocer a la madre de su más querido amigo, FeiFei porque estaba feliz ya que su muevo amigo y la madre de este no piensan que es una salvaje y Xiao Zhan porque necesitaba saber si su hermano tenía alguna relación con el lobo porque ningún alfa se deja mandar por un alfa de otra especie

\- Ma Liu disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿A-Jin y tu tienen algún tipo de relación más que amistosa?

\- ¿Qué? No….No, nosotros, nunca, jamás hicimos algo que no harían un par de amigos

\- algunos amigos se besan

\- ¡cállate Fushe!

\- no le grites a ella, está bien, te creo, perdón por preguntar algo así

\- no te preocupes Xiao Zhan, ¿cómo estás? A-Jin me lo contó

\- estoy bien, no volverá a pasar ya no importa

\- ¿es verdad que ella te protegió?

\- te dije que él estaba bien y que yo lo ayudé, tanto te cuesta creerlo

\- dejen de pelear, Ma Liu, no pasó nada y por favor no le digas a nadie mas

\- está bien, solo estaba preocupado

\- a todo esto ¿qué hacen acá? es hora de clases

\- nos toca el curso de informática estábamos de camino al laboratorio cuando Ma Liu me interceptó para empezar un interrogatorio

\- si lo dices asi, suena feo

\- ¿acaso no lo es?

\- dejen de pelear ahora veo que es verdad cuando dicen que los felinos y caninos no se llevan muy bien

\- no tengo problemas con ninguna especie siempre y cuando no me intercepten en pleno pasillo 

\- grrrrrrr

\- con gruñidos no cambiarlas tus acciones, eres igual a un......., no importa

\- ¡GRRRRR!

\- YA, vamos a clases antes de que empiecen una pelea

Los tres se dirigieron a clases, la leona y el lobo no volvieron a pelear en todo lo que queda del día, Xiao Zhan atendía a la clase ya que si bien conocía la tecnología y agradecía que a los humanos se le ocurriera hacer cosas como esas, los cambia formas no hacían mucho uso de estas, también se dio cuenta de la ausencia de cierto alfa dueño de una mirada que lo ponía nervioso, era ridículo sentirse así por alguien que apenas conoce pero su animal interno no deja de recordarle lo que sintió al estar entre los brazos de ese alfa, si Xiao Zhan pudiera golpear a su animal interno para que deje de pensar en esas tonterías lo haría sin dudar

En el comedor el conejito se volvió a sentar con los miembros de la manada Ma pero también se dio cuenta que Shin Gongtong no asistió a clases ese día por lo cual llamo a FeiFei para que se siente con ellos y a pesar de la discusión que ella y Ma Liu protagonizaron no impidió que tengan una conversación civilizada, el conejito le pregunto a FeiFei la ausencia de la otra leona a lo que esta solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "fue llamada por nuestro líder", el conejito no quería parecer paranoico pero tanto su intuición humana como animal le decían que eso no era nada bueno  
.  
.  
.  
Al siguiente día Shin Gongtong apareció, pero apareció con vendas cubriendo todo su brazo izquierdo, eso era algo que Xiao Zhan no podía ignorar, mucho menos el rostro de FeiFei quien parecía haber comido un pedazo de carne podrida, mientras se dirigían al gimnasio para su clase de deportes, Xiao Zhan se situó al lado de su amiga

\- FeiFei ¿estás bien?

\- si A-Zhan ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- parece que quieres golpear a alguien, te ves muy molesta

\- no estoy molesta, estoy más decepcionada que otra cosa

\- ¿decepcionada? Eso tiene algo que ver con Shin Gongtong

\- Wow eres más perspicaz de lo que pensé, pero no puedo contarte, nuestro líder nos prohibió hacerlo 

\- ¡oh! Bueno no quería ser entrometido solo quería saber si estas bien

\- lo estoy, no te preocupes A-Zhan

\- Y....... ¿Cómo esta Yibo?

Si alguien le preguntara Xiao Zhan afirmaría que su preocupación viene de su animal interno y no de él, pero para no ser descubierto se aseguró de controlar su olor y mirar fijamente hacia el frente 

\- ammmm, no he hablado con él, pero si con su hermano, me aseguro que está bien en lo que cabe

\- ¿en serio?, ¿fue castigado?, le dije al señor Wang que no castigara a Yibo

\- no te preocupes A-Zhan, Yibo es un león muy testarudo y quien lo castigo no fue su hermano, fue su padre 

\- FeiFei, ¿Qué paso? 

\- no puedo decírtelo por más que quisiera, solo puedo decirte que Yibo está bien, el lunes lo veras siendo una molestia otra vez, no lo extrañes tanto A-Zhan jajajajaja 

\- ¡¿Quién dice que lo extraño?!, solo no quiero que pague por algo que no es enteramente su culpa 

\- ya no te preocupes por él, vamos rápido o el profesor Yi se pondrá cascarrabias 

el profesor de deportes era una pantera negra, demasiado grande, demasiado ágil y demasiado intimidante pero que curiosamente creía fielmente en la igualdad de derechos para todas las especie y géneros, sin pensarlo dos veces el profesor mando a toda la clase a correr al rededor del campo, a todos, JUNTOS, Xiao Zhan estaba acostumbrado a hacer deporte solo con omegas, en su anterior preparatoria alfas y omegas eran separados durante la clase ya que siempre le dijeron que los alfas eran violentos al momento de hacer ejercicios y que podían herir a los omegas 

¡Gran mentira!, Xiao Zhan pudo observar que los alfas cuidaban muchos de los omegas, no al extremo de tratarlos como muñecas claro está, también había omegas que eras mucho más rápidas y fuertes que algunos alfas, Xiao Zhan nunca había disfrutado tanto de una clase de deportes hasta que el profesor Yi dijo 

\- HORA DE MATA GENTE

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- tranquilo es solo un juego, solo tienes que ser rápido y tener buena puntería 

\- ¿puntería?

mientras Xiao Zhan veía a todo su salón repartirse en dos grupos fue jalado por FeiFei y Ma Liu a su equipo, estaba entre los dos y solo escucho cosas como "esquiva la pelota", "no uses las garras" y "si puedes golpea en el pecho" y entonces ambos grupos empezaran una guerra donde las balas eran las pelotas, Xiao Zhan era rápido gracias a que su animal interno era un conejo por lo cual era normal que pudiera esquivar las pelotas, vio como un cambia formas oso literalmente mandaba a volar a un cambia formas pitón de un pelotazo en el pecho, el conejito se quedó consternado por eso cuando sintió como su animal interno se estremeció y se puso en alerta, pudo esquivar una pelota que iba directamente a su cara, al ver quien pudo lanzarle la pelota se dio cuenta que Gongtong estaba en el otro equipo y tenía otra pelota en la mano, la cual volvió lanzar a la cara del conejito, quien pudo esquivarla otra vez

Xiao Zhan pudo ver como el cabello rubio y lacio de Gongtong estaba alborotado, muy parecido al de FeiFei cuando estaba semi transformada, Gongtong tenía una mirada agresiva, sus ojos eran de color dorado, podía ver como su pecho vibraba como si estuviera gruñendo, Xiao Zhan sintió el peligro y la adrenalina, nunca había sido retado por otro omega, y contrario a como creía que actuaría Xiao Zhan acepto el reto

Gongtong logro lanzar la pelota en sus manos, pero no pudo darle al conejito, se preguntaba cómo es que un herbívoro podía ser asi de ágil, según la leona los conejos eran seres débiles y lentos, seres que no podía defenderse a sí mismo, que no podrían hacerle frente a un cazador como ella, un omega que no podía, no debía gustarle a un alfa como Wang Yibo

El profesor Yi al igual que muchos alumnos pudieron oler la hostilidad que desprendía la leona por lo cual dio por terminado el juego, Gongtong estaba indignada ya que no pudo hacerle ningún rasguño al conejo, tirando la pelota hacia al piso se fue sin pedir permiso del profesor y sin darse cuenta que la pelota había hecho un pequeño cráter en el césped  
El conejito pensó que de haber recibido el golpe su cara ya estaría destrozada, aun cuando fue excitante aquella pequeña pelea con la omega quería saber que la motivo a hacerlo, él no había hablado con ella jamás, estaba seguro de que no existía manera de haberla ofendido

\- Xiao Zhan ¿estás bien?

\- Si Ma Liu no te preocupes, no pasó nada

\- Fushe, ¿por qué Gongtong actuó así?

\- solo diré esto, Xiao Zhan no te acerques a Gongtong a partir de ahora, es mi hermana, pero no quiero que te lastime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, les dejo el nuevo capítulo, no sabía muy bien como escribir la primera parte sin "normalizar" la violencia
> 
> Solo recuerden que estos son animales que pueden adoptar una forma humana, por lo cual muchos serán dominados por sus instintos haciendo que los actos violentos sean predecibles y hasta entendibles
> 
> Pero no se preocupen, nuestro León es un amor solo necesita apretar un poco la correa 🤭 en el próximo capítulo sabremos todo lo que paso con el
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:  
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo  
> 王嘉爾 - Wáng Jiā Ěr  
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan  
> 美麗 Měiì - precioso


	8. capitulo 7

Wang Yibo estaba aturdido solo recordaba como Fushe lo separo de su conejito para luego ser llevado por sus amigos a la enfermería donde sintió un pinchazo en el cuello

El león estaba mareado sentía todas sus extremidades pesadas, al tratar de enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala especial de su manada, en esa sala ponen a los leones agresivos o que están por iniciar con sus celos y no pueden controlarlos, era un cuarto con las paredes acolchonadas pero lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar la furia y fuerza de las garras de los leones, la puerta era de hierro con bisagras fuertes incapaz de ser echada abajo aun si es golpeada insistentemente con los 200 kilos de su animal

En el momento que sintió a su León despertar su cuerpo aumento de temperatura, Yibo entendió que su celo se había disparado al sentir el celo de su conejito el delicioso aroma a lavanda y flor de naranjo, ¡OH! tan delicioso, Yibo podía sentir la atracción que tenía por el olor del conejito pero no podía decir cuales eran y cuando tuvo la nariz pegada a ese delicioso cuello pudo diferencias cuales eran los aromas de su futuro omega, la lavanda le daba tanta calma y tranquilidad, delataba la pureza del omega tanto en su forma de ser como en el hecho de que nunca fue tomado por otro alfa y la flor de naranjo era tan embriagante un poco dulce pero con notas cítricas, ambos aromas podían volver loco al león lo calmaban y lo excitaban de formas iguales, su conejito olía tan delicioso, era tan placentero olerlo, mirarlo, sentirlo

_< VAMOS POR EL>_

Ahí estaba, su león deseaba al igual que el tener a su conejito con él, para poder disfrutar mejor de su aroma, saber cómo olería su conejito mientras es tomado y las notas de pureza en la lavanda eran reemplazados por su propio aroma, anunciándole al mundo que el conejito fue tomado por él, pero no podía, tenía que demostrarle a su conejito que lo quería para siempre, que no sería un alfa que solo busca preñarlo y luego dejarlo con los cachorros, Yibo quería que Xiao Zhan desee estar con él, no porque su animal en celo tomo el control y su razón fue dejada a un lado

_< ES NUESTRO OMEGA, ¡BUSCALO!>_

-NO, tenemos que hacer las cosas bien con el

_< NO SE NEGARÁ, NOS AYUDARÁ CON NUESTRO CELO>_

\- ¿COMÓ SABES QUE EL LO HARA?, nunca fue tomado por nadie, no podemos asustarlo

_< PERO ES NUESTRO>_

\- ¡YA LO SE, MALDICION!, solo no quiero forzarlo a nada, tiene que quererlo, tiene que desearlo, tiene que estar seguro de intentar algo con nosotros, tú y yo lo queremos en nuestra vida más te vale no volver a comportarte asi

_< ¡TENIA EL OLOR DE OTRO ALFA EN EL!>_

y era verdad, Wang Yibo no sabía QUIEN era, pero si sabía QUE era, un alfa oso, todos los osos tienen un poco de miel en su aroma y a eso es lo que olía su conejito, solo que la miel en lugar de ser dulce, para Yibo se sintió como el peor aroma de todos, no tenía por qué estar en la piel o ropa de su conejito, era un insulto que cualquier otro aroma se mezcle con la lavanda y flor de naranjo, solo su aroma podría estar combinado con el de Xiao Zhan

\- lo sé, pero debe haber una buena explicación para eso

Yibo no quería parecer como los alfas territoriales que no dejaba que nadie vea a su omega, pero EL lo era, nunca sintió eso por otro omega y se sentía tan inseguro ahora, después de cómo se comportó no sabía si Xiao Zhan volvería a dejar que se le acercara, necesitaba hacerle saber que no era un animal al menos no uno salvaje, pero también sabía que su lado más primitivo disfruto tener al conejito entre sus brazos, disfruto ver como dejaba su cuello expuesto para que sus colmillos puedan morder y marcarlo para siempre como suyo, gozo sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos, ver ese rostro tan hermoso, esos ojos y esos labios, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero luego llego Fushe

Wang Yibo recordó como peleo con su amiga frente al conejito, recordó verlo temblar contra la pared en la que lo tenía y ya no sintió placer

\- seguro nos odia, si antes era difícil ahora lo será mas

_< EL NOS PERDONARA, ES NUESTRO, SABE QUE NO LE HAREMOS DAÑO>_

\- ¿Por qué lo quieres?, los leones no sentimos esto por un solo omega

_< ES EL OMEGA PERFECTO Y EL UNICO DIGNO DE LLEVAR A MIS CACHORROS Y TU PIENSAS LO MISMO>_

Yibo no pudo contradecir a su león él también pensaba que Xiao Zhan era el ser más hermoso, tierno y bueno de todos, es una buena persona, sería una buena pareja y también un buen padre

_< LO DESEAS IGUAL O MAS QUE YO>_

\- cállate

Yibo y su león tenían una buena relación por lo tanto su león sabía que en esos momentos Yibo estaba duro de solo pensar en el conejito

Wang Yibo podía sentir como su miembro se endurecía, como cada vez que piensa en el conejito desde que lo conoció, necesitaba controlarse, por más que quisiera dedicarle una paja a Xiao Zhan no quería dejar el cuarto apestando a feromonas, solo ubico su mano encima de su erección, sentía lo duro que estaba, demasiado grande, demasiado grueso, incluso por encima de la ropa podía sentir las venas y protuberancias de su miembro las cuales lo ayudarían a quedarse dentro de su conejito mientras lo llenaba con su semen, su conejito no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando acepte ser su pareja

Mientras Yibo imaginaba las cosas que podía hacerle a su conejito escucho pasos acercarse a la habitación, nadie debería acercarse a la habitación a menos que necesite que le lleven alimentos, aun cuando Yibo podía sentir que seguía bajo los efectos de los calmantes que le dieron tenía la fuerza necesaria para pelear contra otro león y salir a buscar al omega que quería, mientras trataba de controlar a su león para que no haga una locura cuando abran la puerta, escucho cuando la cerradura de afuera era abierta

Yibo pensaba que solo su padre o hermano se atreverían a entrar al cuarto en el que estaba, pero en lugar de alguno de ellos quien entro fue Shin Gongtong

_< HUELE A PODRIDO, NO LA QUIERO ACA>_

_"Gongtong no huele a podrido, solo come demasiadas barras de pescado"_

_< NO ME IMPORTA, ESTA OMEGA NO ME GUSTA>_

\- ¿Qué haces acá?

\- vine a ayudarte

\- ¿Qué?

\- sé que tus celos son muy fuertes Yibo, pensé que necesitarías una omega para ayudarte

_< ¡SACALA O LE DESGARRO EL CUELLO!>_

\- no te necesito, sabes que no me gustas

Gongtong era una leona orgullosa y como toda leona orgullosa no podía soportar el rechazo del macho que le gustaba - seremos pareja algún día Yibo

Yibo esperaba que se ponga a gritarle no que se abalance a él, un león es un león no importa si es hembra o macho las diferencias de fuerza y rapidez entre las dos castas son casi nulas mucho más en hembras como Gongtong que entrenaban con regularidad, cuando menos se lo espero Gongtong estaba encima de él y por más que su León quiera desgarrarle el cuello Yibo no la quería matar asi que en lugar de poner sus manos en el cuello puso las manos en sus brazos

\- ¡SHIN GONGTONG BAJATE!

\- ¡¿PORQUÉ?, ACASO ERES TAN POCO ALFA O NECESITAS A ESA RATA!

Wang Yibo no contesto, quien lo hizo fue su león con un fuerte rugido, pudo sacarse a Gongtong sin problemas de encima y tirarla a un lado de la puerta que seguía medio abierta, el león quería salir y buscar a Xiao Zhan pero Yibo sabía que no podía hacer eso y a pesar de que quería golpea a Gongtong por como llamo a su conejito no quería ser considerado un paria por su propia manada, pudo ver como en los brazos de la leona había moretones del tamaño de sus manos y como esta quería levantarse para seguir peleando uso su aroma para paralizarla

Uno de los beneficios de ser hijo del macho omega de la manada es que puedes heredar sus habilidades, no tantos como su hermano menor omega claro y tampoco podía usarlas mucho ya que requería de mucha energía, pero era mejor eso que convertirse en el asesino de uno de los miembros de su manada, Yibo podía sentir como picaban las puntas de sus dedos, ahí donde sus garras piden salir y clavarse en la carne de la persona que se atrevió a hablar mal de su futuro omega, podía sentir como sus encías dolían y sentía las puntas de sus colmillos, listos para ver como un rio de sangre salía del cuello de la hembra frente a el

\- Gongtong, vete

\- Tu ......

-Gongtong sabes que estoy en celo y en lugar de querer follarte solo quiero matarte, nunca serás mi omega, VETE

La omega no era tonta en el aroma de Yibo podía oler las ganas que este tenía de matarla, cuando dejo de sentir la presión del aroma de Yibo sobre ella salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y volvió a cerrarla desde fuera, la omega no logro lo que quería ese día, pero lo haría algún día, de eso estaba segura

Wang Yibo vio a la omega salir del cuarto y se sintió más tranquilo, su león dejo de luchar para intentar matarla y enseguida sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, sabía que eso pasaría, después de todo él era un alfa, no se supone que los alfas puedan usar su aroma para paralizar a los demás, infundir miedo si, paralizar jamás, eso solo era posible para los omegas machos de su manada asi que no fue raro cuando volvió a quedar inconsciente encima de la cama

.

.

.

.

Jackson se sentía afortunado, acababa de regresar de la preparatoria de su hermano y este no fue expulsado por lo sucedido, tenía que aceptar que el conejito era muy bonito y bondadoso, entendía porque su hermano se sentía atraído hacia él, aunque necesitaba controlarse, no podía volver a tener un episodio asi, es comprensible a ningún león le gustaba sentir el aroma de otro alfa encima de su futuro omega, el mismo paso por algo parecido cuando cortejaba a Meili

Se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre, el por desgracia líder y alfa temporal de la manada, no es que el odiara a su padre o quiera el puesto para él, es solo que desde que tiene consciencia la manada estaba bajo el mando de su padre omega y el si era bueno, no por ser omega si no por ser alguien que no estaba amarrado con las costumbres del pasado, no pensaba en la supremacía de los leones como lo hacía su padre alfa y más importante su padre omega no se opuso a que él se casara con una omega ciervo

Jackson amaba a sus cuatro esposas por igual, tres de ellas leonas y una hermosa cierva, pero si su padre omega no lo apoyaba en su matrimonio él hubiese tenido que dejar ir a su amada o separarse para siempre de su manada y no está de más decir que su padre alfa estaba más que dispuesto a cualquiera de las dos opciones, todo con tal de, como dijo "no tener a una presa siendo parte de la manda"

No entendía cómo es que su padre omega siendo tan ecuánime pudo elegir a alguien como su padre alfa como su compañero de vida, pero los leones machos omegas eran los únicos que practicaban la monogamia ellos elegían a su macho y no tendrían a ninguna otra pareja, asi que no tenía por qué señalar las elecciones de su padre omega principalmente porque sin ellas el no existiría

Al llegar al despacho de su padre toco la puerta y después de recibir permiso ingreso, Wang Han Liang un apuesto y poderoso alfa se sentaba detrás del escritorio

\- oh Jackson como te fue en la preparatoria de tu hermano

\- bien, el seguirá en la prepa no fue expulsado y el omega no presentó ninguna solicitud para que sea castigado

\- ese omega, ¿Qué era?

\- es un conejo, muy bonito y adorable cabe decir

\- conejo, Ja! al parecer tú y tu hermano tienen preferencias por las presas

\- papá no hables asi

\- solo digo la verdad hijo, ¿Qué les gusta de esos cambia formas?, solo saben temblar de miedo cuando un carnívoro se le acerca

\- ¡eso no es verdad!, mucho de ellos les hacen frente a problemas día a día, no son las personas asustadizas que crees que son

\- siguen siendo más débiles que nosotros hijo

no era verdad Jackson lo sabía bien. pero no podía decirle a su padre que su linda Meili muchas veces podía aguantar más que alguna de sus otras esposas leonas durante sus momentos de pasión asi que cambio de tema dejando que su padre alfa piense que gano la discusión

\- ¿Cómo esta Yibo?

\- bien, sigue en la sala de control, cuando te fuiste aún estaba bajo los efectos del sedante

\- ¿aun? ¿Qué sedante le dieron?

\- no lo sé, pero parece que fue la dosis para un elefante, pero la doctora lo vio no le hará daño solo dormirá más de lo normal

\- iré a verlo

\- NO, no puedes ir a verlo hasta dentro de algunas horas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- porque yo lo digo, hazme caso hijo, ve a ver a tus esposas puede que mataran a tu linda cierva

\- ellas no le harán nada a Meili

\- no sé cómo es un harén hijo, pero sé que las leonas son muy celosas

\- adiós

Jackson salió de la oficina de su padre y fue a ver a sus esposas, no porque pensara que su padre tenía razón, sabía que Meili no corría peligro con sus demás esposas, pero si necesitaba estar rodeado de ellas, solo cuando estaba en medio de todas sus esposas podía calmar las ganas que tenia de viajar hacia la manada del este y traer a su padre omega para que ponga en orden las idiotas ideas de su padre alfa

cuando llego a la parte de la mansión Wang que le pertenecía olio la combinación de los aromas de todas sus esposas, tres de sus esposas eran naturalmente hermanas y todas tenían aromas frutales mientras que su Meili olía a manzanilla. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver como sus demás esposas conversaban con Meili, sabía que todas estaban esforzándose por hacerla encajar en su círculo, cuando lo vieron llegar se levantaron para poder saludarlo

\- Hola chicas me extrañaron

Jackson escucho la adorable risa de todas ellas primero lo saludo YouYa la más protectora de todas con un agradable olor a durazno, luego fue Xue la más extrovertida con su olor a manzana, luego LanHau la más centrada y quien normalmente lleva el orden de toda la casa con su olor a cereza y al final Meili la más tímida, por ahora ya que Jackson estaba seguro que ella junto a Xue serian sus más grandes dolores de cabeza lo envolvió en su aroma a manzanilla, se sentía tan bien estar envuelto en los aromas de las mujeres que amaba, se sentía completo con todas y cada una de ellas alrededor de el

\- ¿Qué sucede Jackson? no te ves muy bien

\- oh mi querida A-Ya eres tan buena leyendo mis sentimientos, siéntense conmigo preciosas tengo que contarles algo

Jackson le conto todo a sus esposas, él no les ocultaba nada, la confianza y sinceridad eran los pilares de un harem, compartía todo con cada una de ellas asi se aseguraba que no existan celos entre ellas además también era bueno tener varios puntos de vista

\- Jackson tu padre no me inspira confianza

\- ¿a qué te refieres A-Li?

\- sabes que soy herbívora y más importante soy un ciervo, nosotros tenemos un "sexto sentido" podemos sentir cuando un carnívoro tiene intenciones de lastimarnos o cuando está planeando algo en nuestra contra eso nos ayuda a tener más cuidado y alejarnos de esa persona

\- ¿te sientes asi cuando mi padre está cerca?

\- si

\- ¡Meili porque no nos dijiste nada!

\- lo siento YouYa no pensé que fuera tan importante lo atribuí a que acabo de llegar y es normal que no todos me acepten

\- Pero ahora eres parte de nosotras no podemos dejar que te sientas asi

\- Gracias LanHua

\- habla más con nosotras Meili, aunque eso explica porque nunca pude tomarte por sorpresa y asustarte

\- ¡¡A-Xue!! jajajajajajaja

\- ay preciosas no saben cuánto las amo, pero Meili crees que mi padre pueda hacer algo en contra del conejito que le gusta a mi hermano

\- no lo sé amor

\- Jackson tienes que tener cuidado con tu padre nuestra hermana Gongtong está muy obsesionada con pertenecer a un harem y más si es de tu hermano por Fushe no te preocupes ella no está interesada

\- A-Hua ¿crees que ella haga algo?

\- me gustaría decir que no, pero hace tiempo que esta rara, deberían cuidar a ese conejo

\- veré que hago, ahora, ¿pueden mimar a su amoroso alfa?

toda la tarde Jackson y sus esposas se la pasaron entre mimos, besos y abrazos los cuales dieron paso a una acalorada sesión de amor un poco desenfrenada y muy pasional

.

.

.

.

Wang Yibo sintió agua en su cara, pero él no recordaba tener agua en su habitación entonces sintió otro chorro de agua aterrizando en su cara, trato de abrir los ojos, pero se sentía aturdido aún estaba débil por usar tanta energía en liberarse de Gongtong vio a la puerta y se dio cuenta que la ventana integrada a la puerta estaba abierta y fue cuando vio a una mano sosteniendo una pistola de agua apuntando a su cara, logro moverse antes de que el nuevo chorro de agua le diera

\- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES?

\- oh ya estas despierto

Yibo vio la cara de su amiga Fushe asomándose por la ventana de la puerta

_< ELLA TAMPOCO ME AGRADA>_

_"lo dices solo porque casi te gana"_

_< GRRRRRR>_

-se puede saber ¿Qué haces?

\- bueno, quería despertarte, pero no estaba dispuesta a entrar, asi que esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, tengo buena puntería verdad jajajajajajaja

\- no te rías tan fuerte - a Yibo normalmente no le importaba la personalidad alegre y extrovertida de su amiga, pero en esos momentos el sentía que cada ruido era como un taladro contra su cabeza

\- ummmmm te ves peor de lo que se supone ¿Paso algo?

\- tu hermana me hizo una visita

\- ¿Qué? se supone que el líder alfa la llamo, por eso no fue a la prepa hoy

\- pues vino a verme, casi te quedas con una hermana menos FeiFei

\- acaso tu....

\- casi la mato

\- ¡oh! eso es más creíble, hablare con ella, tiene que parar esto

\- no gastes saliva, ella es un caso perdido

\- sabes que no importa lo que digas igual voy a intentarlo, te traeré tu comida mi hermana me dijo que Jackson no podrá venir hasta dentro de algunas horas

\- ujum

A Yibo sinceramente no le importaba si comía o no, tampoco quería saber porque razones su Ge no puede visitarlo, seguro estaba con su omegas, si tan solo Yibo pudiera estar con su conejito, mientras el león estaba en sus fantasías escucho como su amiga abría la puerta para dejarle el agua y la comida y todo su cuerpo se tensó mientras Fushe dejaba la bandeja en el piso cerca de la puerta, no porque se sienta atraído hacia ella, fue porque sentía el aroma de su conejito en la casaca de su amiga, por más que quería abalanzarse hacia ella para quitarle la casaca y absorber cada partícula del aromas de su conejito no lo hizo, si quería tener más control tenía que soportar tener ese olor cerca de el

Solo se sentó viendo fijamente esa casaca como si pudiera diferenciar las partículas de la lavanda y la flor de naranjo del tejido de la casaca de su amiga, solo cuando ella cerró la puerta se permitió relajarse un poco mas

Mientras él comía Fushe le conto todo lo que paso ese día en la prepa, como que él no estaba expulsado y que su propio conejito aseguraba que él no le haría daño

_< TE DIJE QUE NUESTRO OMEGA SABE QUE NO LO DAÑAREMOS>_

_"ujum ahora cállate"_

\- y bueno eso es todo A-Zhan no nos considera salvajes asi que es un avance, pero si vuelves a descontrolarte peleare de verdad

\- lo se Fushe, eso no volverá a pasar y tienes mi completo consentimiento para golpearme si le hago algo malo a mi conejito

\- bien, entonces me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

\- espera FeiFei

\- ¿Qué?

\- deja de abrazar tanto a mi conejito, tienes su aroma encima

\- ay que territorial, no te quitare al conejito descuida

después de que se fue FeiFei Yibo volvió a dormir era lo único que podía hacer para no dejarse llevar por su celo, también ayudaba que aun queden vestigios del tranquilizante que le dieron, aseguraba que el día de mañana no sería tan fácil

cuando volvió a despertar era su Ge el que lo fue a ver llevándole la cena, su Ge tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y olía igual que una ensalada de frutas con manzanilla

Hugh ahora ningún olor le agradaría más que el de su conejito

\- hola didi te traje comida, ¿puedo entrar? o corro el riesgo de que tu león me gruña

\- pasa Ge

Jackson siempre fue agradable y comprensible con él y sus leones siempre han sido cordiales unos a otros no había problemas con ello, es solo que el olor que su Ge tenía por todo el cuerpo le picaba la nariz y considerando que él no tenía un gran sentido del olfato significaba que su hermano apestaba, sus esposas se empeñaron en marcarlo en cada parte del cuerpo

\- Fushe me dijo que ya te conto las buenas noticias

\- sí, gracias por abogar por mi

\- no fue nada, pero la decisión final fue de ese conejito

\- Grrrrr se llama Xiao Zhan

\- bien, Xiao Zhan fue quien dijo que no era necesario expulsarte, tienes suerte

\- lo sé, él es una ternura

\- ¿Quieres que sea parte de tu harem?

\- no

\- ¿solo vas a jugar con él? Yibo sabes que eso no me gusta si es asi no te puedo ayudar

\- Ge yo no quiero un harem, Xiao Zhan es el único omega que necesito 

\- ¿estás seguro?, la monogamia no es algo normal en nuestra especie

-lo sé, pero estoy seguro, no quiero a nadie más, es el único omega en el que puedo pensar, sabes que nunca me gusto otro omega

\- es verdad, pensé que serias como esos leones que se quedan solos toda su vida

\- gracias por la fe que tienes en mi Ge

\- jajajajaja bien, bien lo siento, por cierto ¿Qué tienes? Se que el calmante que te dieron es fuerte pero no para que estés así

\- Shin Gongtong vino a verme, no sé cómo consiguió la llave, pero pudo entrar, quería que la use para aliviar mi celo

\- ¿QUÉ? Entonces ella y tu....

\- NO, use el poder de padre para poder deshacerme de ella, pero fue difícil no tratar de matarla

\- ummm ¿crees que nuestro padre alfa tenga algo que ver con esto?

\- FeiFei me dijo que el llamo a Gongtong por eso no fue a la prepa hoy

\- y eso explica cómo es que obtuvo el permiso y las llaves para entrar acá, Fushe pudo hacerlo porque yo di la orden 

\- ¿Qué es lo que nuestro padre alfa quiere?

\- sabes que a él no le gusta que nos involucremos con otras especies

\- puf su estúpida pureza de la sangre

\- seguro quiere asegurarse que estés ligado a una omega leona, pudo aceptar mi matrimonio con Meili porque nuestro padre omega dio la orden y porque ya tenía otras tres esposas leonas

\- pues mis cachorros solo los tendré con un omega y ese omega será un conejo

\- ¿tanto así lo quiere tu león interno?

\- lo quiere más o igual que yo

\- bien, entonces hay que mantener vigilados a papá y a Gongtong hasta que nuestro padre omega regrese 

\- y yo cuidaré a mi conejito

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche Fushe estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la mansión Wang en busca de la salida, a pesar de que sus hermanas vivían ahí ella no las visitaba muy seguido, tenía que darse prisa o sus madres se preocuparían, esperaba que su hermana Gongtong este en casa tenía que hablar con ella, era necesaria que se detenga en la estúpida persecución de Wang Yibo quería que su hermana fuera feliz pero no podía imponerse a otras personas

A lo lejos la leona pudo escuchar unas voces y se dio cuenta que venían de la oficina del líder alfa, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho la voz de su hermana

\- le juro que lo intente, pero el simplemente no quiere

\- es un alfa en celo y ni aun así puedes hacer que te tome

\- es culpa de esa rata, si el no existiera Yibo ....

\- el conejo no tiene la culpa niña, ¡eres tú!, necesito tener a Yibo emparejado con una leona antes de que decida hacerlo con ese conejo y si no eres tú buscare a otra

\- NO, yo puedo hacerlo, haré que este conmigo yo puedo darle cachorros fuertes, no como se los daría esa rata 

\- tienes razón, con una cierva ya tenemos a alguien débil en la manada no podemos permitirnos tener a mas

\- esa rata no podrá tener a Yibo lo juro, lo sacaré del mapa, ¡¡AHH!!

GongTong sintió como su brazo izquierdo era agarrado justo donde Yibo había dejado un moretón y si bien eso ya estaba curado pudo sentir como su alfa líder clavaba las garras y astillaba su hueso

\- más te vale niña no meternos en problemas de canibalismo o vas a pagar

Fushe no pudo quedarse a escuchar más, salió de esa casa y corrió por las calles hasta llegar a la suya sus madres y su padre estaban preocupados por verla en tal estado se agitación, pero ella se fue a su cuarto asegurando que era por haber corrido, durante la cena no le quedo de otra que bajar a cenar con todos y pudo ver a una Gongtong diferente, esa no era la hermana con la que se crio

Ella creció junto a una hermana amorosa y protectora no junto a la imitación que tenía enfrente, esta que fingía una cálida sonrisa para sus madres y padre, la misma persona que hace menos de dos horas atrás estaba hablando de "deshacerse" de alguien, de insinuar caer en canibalismo solo porque lo molestaba una persona

Quien estaba frente a ella no era su hermana, era una monstruo sin escrúpulos y Fushe peleará contra ella porque no dejaría que le haga daño a su amigo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué piensan del cap.?
> 
> ¿les va gustando la historia?
> 
> A partir de ahora si habrá YiZhan puro y duro ya que nuestro león luchará por una oportunidad con nuestro conejito 🦁🐰
> 
> El aroma de nuestro conejito, lavanda y flor de naranjo, ¿Cuál creen que es el aroma de Yibo?
> 
> Por cierto, el padre de Yibo y Jackson es Wallace de Street dance of china solo le cambie el apellido 😂 
> 
> Ya se quien sera el padre omega de nuestro León 😏
> 
> muchas gracias por leer, comentar y sus felicitaciones son muy importantes para mi 💖💖💖💖💖
> 
> Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical díganme please 💖💖
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:
> 
> 王 汉 良 - Wang Han Liang 
> 
> 王嘉爾 - Wáng Jiā Ěr  
> ⭐优雅 YouYa - elegante (Chung)  
> ⭐雪 Xue - nieve (Gou)  
> ⭐兰花 LanHua - Orquídea (Wen)  
> ⭐美麗 Měiì - precioso (Liu)
> 
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo
> 
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan


	9. capitulo 8

Xiao Zhan estuvo nervioso todo el fin de semana aún recuerda la palabras de Fushe y aunque quisiera mostrar que no es una cría que necesite protección tenía que aceptar que no era capaz de enfrentarse a una cazadora como Shin GongTong, lo de la clase de física fue pura suerte, puede ser un poco más ágil pero si Shin Gongtong era la mitad de fuerte de lo que es Fushe, entonces el conejito seria papilla bajo sus garras, por lo cual la única decisión posible es hacerle caso a su amiga y alejarse de la otra leona 

Y también estaba el otro caso, que estaba en una esquina de su cabeza reluciendo con luces neón, Wang Yibo, Fushe le dijo que ese día volvería a ver a Yibo, Xiao Zhan desearía poder culpar a su conejo interno por la emoción de la idea de volver a ver al león

Pero la verdad era que quien quería ver a Yibo era EL mientras que su conejo solo se mantenía quieto y relajado, Xiao Zhan sabía que tendría que hablar con Yibo y de alguna u otra manera asegurarle que nunca le volverá a dar ningún tipo de verdura, no quería que Yibo vuelva a reaccionar asi, mucho menos que actué de esa manera con otro omega, simplemente por el hecho de que no quiere que ningún omega pase por eso no porque se le agria la boca cada que piensa en Yibo encima de cualquier otro, claro que no 

Tampoco era la razón por la cual Xiao Zhan decidió probarse un pantalón nuevo y más apretado de los que normalmente usa, tampoco fue por esa razón que no abrocho los 2 primeros botones de su camisa, por supuesto que no

Tampoco ignoro a sus hermanos y su madre durante el desayuno por estar creando diferentes escenarios de su posible encuentro con Wang Yibo, el solo estaba pensando en las clases que tendría ese día, tampoco casi se choca con un poste de camino a su prepa por estar recordando la voz del León o los músculos de sus brazos o el sonido de su voz, no, no, no, claro que no, todo eso fue porque estaba pensando en las clases que tendría ese día, solo por eso

por otro lado cierto león estaba igual de nervioso que su futuro omega, no la paso bien el fin de semana, el viernes y el sábado fueron un infierno para el león, el calmante dejo de funcionar y recupero la energía perdida su celo estaba en todo su esplendor con su león gritando insistentemente contra su cráneo que busque a su lindo conejito y hacerle saber que no hay nadie más que lo cuide mejor que él y JODER Yibo deseaba lo mismo pero no podía hacerlo, no debía, necesitaba respetarlo y amarlo hasta que acepte voluntariamente unir sus vidas 

¿cualquiera que escuchara los pensamientos de Wang Yibo pensara que es muy intenso? si

¿eso le importaba a Wang Yibo? joder, claro que no 

Yibo estaba arreglándose mientras recordaba el mensaje que Fushe le mando, no podía creer que GongTong trato de atacar a Xiao Zhan a plena luz del día, agradecía que su conejito sea lo suficientemente ágil para poder esquivar a GongTong cualquiera que sea el plan que tenía o era muy estúpido o estaba muy desesperada, sea como sea no dejaría que se acerque a su conejito 

cuando llego a su prepa se encontró con Fushe y entraron juntos, en esos momentos Yibo por primera vez envidio el gran olfato de los lobos, ya que no lograba encontrar el aroma de su conejito, lo cual fue evidente para su amiga 

\- Yibo tranquilo me estás poniendo los pelos de punta 

\- no puedo, ¿estas segura que mi conejito no está resentido?, ¿no me tiene miedo?, ¿no piensa que soy un animal salvaje verdad? 

\- ¡ay!, si, no y no

\- ¡puedes responder más que eso!

\- BIEN, mira A-Zhan me dijo que cree que no le hubiese hecho daño incluso si yo no intervenía y no nos tiene miedo, el solo estaba muy sorprendido al vernos pelear 

\- ¿pero, crees que vuelva a hablarme? 

\- descúbrelo tú mismo, querido amigo 

Fushe tomo a Yibo de los hombros y o volteo para que vea a una de las mejores creaciones de la madre naturaleza, su conejito se veía tan precioso, sus piernas tan largas enfundadas en esos pantalones ajustados, las caderas redondeadas ideales para poder albergar a sus cachorros se podían apreciar a simple vista, esa camisa blanca más abierta de lo normal dejaba a la vista unas hermosas clavículas perfectas para besar, clavículas en las cuales Yibo dejaría marcas hermosas

\- límpiate la baba amigo

\- cállate 

No podían culpar a Yibo, cuando ves a la persona que te gusta luciendo tan hermosa y mostrando una encantadora sonrisa, es casi imposible no quedarse sin aliento 

Wang Yibo vio a su conejito acercarse a ellos, se veía nervioso, pero no asustado lo cual era bueno 

\- Hola A-Zhan 

\- Hola FeiFei, hola Yibo 

\- Hola conejito 

Los tres quedaron en medio del pasillo Fushe pudo darse cuenta de los nerviosos que estaban sus amigos y como Xiao Zhan estaba un poco sorprendido de que Yibo lo siga llamando "conejito", Fushe quería dejarlos solos para que puedan hablar asi que le hizo una señal a su hermano de manada de que no empeore las cosas con el conejito y se despidió de ellos encomiándose al salón para poder cambiarse de puesto y estar más cerca de Xiao Zhan y un poco más lejos de GongTong 

Cuando el León y el conejo se quedaron solos ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar, anteriormente Xiao Zhan se sentía inquieto alrededor de Wang Yibo no por sentir amenaza es solo que los ojos del León siempre estaban acompañados de una intensidad que hacía temblar sus piernas, pero ahora al ver a los ojos de ese León se dio cuenta que el brillo pícaro en ellos no estaba en su lugar solo pudo ver angustia, miedo y nerviosismos. 

Por alguna razón todo eso hizo que el corazón de Xiao Zhan de encogiera y se llenara de ansiedad, él no quería ver esos sentimientos en los ojos del León, las miradas de astucia y llenas de coquetería eran lo del león 

\- Yibo yo....

\- No, escucha yo quiero pedirte perdón, sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice y sinceramente odio el hecho de haberte asustado, nadie merece que lo ataquen de esa manera, mucho menos tú, eres tan amable e inteligente y yo soy tan…. estúpido por no poder controlarme, juro que no volveré a tocarte sin que me des permiso, solo por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy un salvaje 

\- descuida entiendo por qué lo hiciste

\- ¿lo entiendes? - Wang Yibo pensaba que el lindo conejito se había dado cuenta del creciente interés que tiene por él, pero nunca se imaginó las palabras que saldrían de los hermosos labios de su conejito 

\- sí, tu hermano nos dijo que podías actuar asi por consumir cosas fuera de tu dieta y recordé que te di un poco de cilantro, imagino que no sabias que eso podría pasar asi que no es del todo tu culpa - Xiao Zhan nunca diría que deliberadamente borro de su mente la posibilidad de "ser el interés amoroso" de Wang Yibo, en la mente de Xiao Zhan un león como Wang Yibo siempre querría omegas fuertes y no solo uno si no varios

las palabras del conejito dejaran desconcertado al León, acaso él había escuchado ¿consumir algo fuera de su dieta?, ¿cilantro?, ¿Qué demonios le dijo su hermano?, la única razón por la que el león reacciono asi fueron puros y duros celos, por la idea de que otro alfa dejara su asqueroso olor en su conejito, si bien él no comía verduras, la cantidad de cilantro que consumió le daría un poco de malestar estomacal no desequilibrar todo su organismo 

\- ammmmm conejito disculpa, pero ¿Qué dijiste?

\- tu hermano dijo que tu organismo trato de quemar la verdura lo cual hizo que entraras en celo y como era el omega más cercano reaccionaste asi, aunque Yibo deberías tener más cuidado con lo que consumes, no me gustaría que le hicieras eso a otra persona, digo es que eso no sería bueno para nadie 

Wang Yibo estaba en un dilema, primero quería golpear a su hermano por tremenda mentira, segundo no sabía si decirle a su conejito la verdad detrás de su altercado ya que eso implicaba decirle al conejito que quería que fuera el padre omega de sus hijos y tercero sabía que sería rechazado por el conejito, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría de buenas a primeras los sentimientos de alguien que apenas conoce

Entonces el león decidió que le diría una verdad a medias

\- conejito me temo que mi hermano se confundió, las verduras no generan eso en mí, solo me darían dolor estomacal 

\- entonces ¿Por qué?

\- por ti - _"porque me puse celoso de que alguien que no sea yo te marque con su olor"_

\- por mí, ¿Por qué? - 

\- Eres alguien tan lindo, inteligente, no sé si te das cuenta de que eres muy valiente, cualquier otro omega estaría temblando y llorando frente al alfa que lo "tacleo" de esa manera, pero aquí estas, hablando conmigo e incluso dándome consejos para tener más cuidado conmigo mismo, tanto mi león como yo queremos protegerte, pero sentí el olor de otro alfa en tu piel y eso nos volvió locos, sin darme cuenta tenía que protegerte de mí, perdóname por eso conejito

El león no dijo ninguna mentira todo lo que dijo es lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, solo omitió la parte de querer al conejito en su vida para siempre, eso se lo diría después, primero tenía que cortejarlo, cortejarlo hasta ver las suaves mejillas de su conejito tan rosadas como ahora

Efectivamente, Xiao Zhan estaba sonrojado, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora por dentro su conejito estaba dando vueltas y saltos de la emoción por las palabras del león, Xiao Zhan sabía que en ningún momento Yibo dijo que lo quería de alguna forma romántica pero sus palabras eran tan parecidas a una declaración, no se sentía como cuando Fushe le dijo que quería protegerlo con ella se sintió como cuando su madre lo abraza, de una manera cálida y amorosa 

Pero con Yibo se sintió emocionado, confundido, feliz, nervioso, y un poco acalorado sentía como todo su cuerpo hormigueaba y quería comenzar a temblar, sentía como su lengua se trababa en su boca por los nervios y como sus orejas querían empezar a brotar para ofrecérselas al león y que este pueda acariciarlas mientras él se perdía en el aroma del león, lamentaba tanto no prestar más atención ese día para poder diferenciar cual es el aroma del león 

\- Yi...i..Bo, yo 

\- no tienes que decir nada ahora, entiendo que puede parecer raro, pero quisiera que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy un animal que se deja llevar por sus instintos, quizás ser un amigo para ti - _"amigo por ahora"_

 _-_ Yo...oo ammm ejem, esta, está bien, la verdad nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme daño, admito que me sorprendí más por como peleaste con Fushe, nunca había visto a dos carnívoros pelear 

\- jajajajaja si bueno, a todos los leones nos enseñan a pelear desde que somos pequeños, pero nunca usare mis habilidades contigo, no las de pelea claro 

\- ¿entonces cuáles?

\- conejito esas te las enseñare después, te lo prometo, ahora mejor vamos a clases no querrás tener alguna amonestación

\- ¡oh demonios!, ¡Yibo corre! 

El león vio como el conejito corría hacia su salón, admitía que era ágil pero él podría ganarle fácilmente aun asi se mantuvo detrás de él, por un momento se imaginó corriendo por el bosque con su conejito, quisiera correr en un desierto o en la sabana pero sabía que no era el mejor lugar para un conejo asi que se conformaría con compartir una carrera por el bosque para después ofrecerle, ¿flores?, ¿los conejos comen flores?, al parecer Yibo tendría que investigar mucho más para poder hacer un buen cortejo

Durante las clases Xiao Zhan pudo ver que, si bien Yibo seguía en el mismo lugar a su lado cruzando el pequeño pasillo, Fushe ahora se sentaba detrás de él, mientras que GongTong estaba sentada al otro lado del salón lo más lejos posible de los ventanales y de los otros dos leones 

Ma Liu se encontraba un poco tenso, podía oler el enfado en sus feromonas, en conejito pensaba que si de verdad Ma Liu pasaría por su primer celo ese año es mejor que su hermano A-Jin lo ayude a controlar sus feromonas, no sabía cómo lo manejaban los lobos, pero siempre es bueno ser guiado por alguien en quien tienes confianza 

Durante el almuerzo Xiao Zhan se volvió a sentar con los miembros de la manada Ma, pudo oler como las feromonas de Ma Liu ya no picaban por el enfado y se suavizaron al estar rodeado de su manada, vio como Cheng Cheng y el Ma Liu jugaban y a Ma Tian tratando de contenerlos, por un momento se compadeció de él, agradecía que los conejos no vivan en manada, esperaba que los demás lobos de la manada Ma no sean tan enérgicos o Ma Tian como su futuro alfa se quedaría calvo por el estrés 

El conejito estaba tan absorto en la dinámica caótica de los lobos de la cual también era parte que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de dos leones hasta que Fushe lo golpeo suavemente con su aroma de maracuyá

\- ¡oh! FeiFei, Yibo 

\- hola A-Zhan, Yibo y nos preguntamos si nos dejarían comer con ustedes 

\- ammm pues no lo es - el conejito volvió su mirada hacia Ma Tian y pudo darse cuenta que Ma Liu y Cheng Cheng hacían lo mismo, Ma Tian en ningún momento se declaró el líder absoluto de su pequeño grupo dejaba que todos hagan y opinen lo que quieran, pero los lobos alfas destinados a llevar el mando de una manda tenían un magnetismo sobre los miembros de su futura manada, Xiao Zhan estaba sorprendido por sentir ese tipo de magnetismo ya que eso significaba que fue aceptado, no solo por Ma Tian sino también por Ma Liu y Cheng Cheng una enorme y encantadora sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro del conejito debió a eso, sonrisa que fue respondida por Ma Tian con otra igual de encantadora 

\- bueno yo no tengo problema con eso y estoy seguro que los miembros de mi manada tampoco 

\- Muchas gracias alfa Ma 

¿alfa Ma? el conejito nunca escucho a FeiFei dirigiéndose tan cortésmente hacia alguien, quería preguntarle a su amiga sobre eso, pero pudo ver como la cara de Yibo parecía que acababa de chupar un limón, cosa imposible ya que él nunca se acercaría a uno, además que Yibo olía a algo agrio, parecido al vinagre 

\- Yibo ¿estás bien?

\- si conejito ¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

\- bueno no te ofendas, pero, hueles como a vinagre

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Xiao Zhan no entendía porque FeiFei se reía tanto, el conejito sabía que los olores agrios se relacionaban con enfermedades, pero en la mañana Yibo no emitía ese olor asi que estaba un poco confundido al respecto 

Por otro lado, tanto Fushe como los lobos sabían a que se debía el olor a vinagre del león, Fushe era la mejor amiga de Yibo asi que no tenía que tener un buen olfato o ser adivina para saber que Yibo estaba celoso por ver como A-Zhan busco la aprobación de otro alfa para una simple pregunta y más como se sonreían mutuamente 

Los lobos tampoco necesitaban pensar mucho, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos ha pasado por su celo tienen el olfato muy desarrollado y podían oler no solo el vinagré de los celos si no el enojo enmascarado del león. Ma Tian no pensaba que un felino sea tan fácil de provocar aun cuando nunca quiso hacerlo

Ma Liu pudo entender que a Yibo de verdad le gustaba Xiao Zhan ya que los leones solo sienten celos de sus parejas, era mejor cuidar más de cerca al conejito si su A-Jin se enteraba que un león estaba detrás de su pequeño hermano y él no lo protegió su cabeza ya no estaría pegada a su cuerpo

Cheng Cheng era menor pero no por eso era tonto HaiKuan le conto como su hermana se había enamorado de un león y si bien entendía la manera en la que un león podía ser atractivo para los demás y que Yibo era un gran ejemplar de su especie él no se sentía particularmente atraído por esa especie, solo esperaba que su nuevo amigo esté preparado para un vigoroso león 

\- FeiFei deja de reír, Yibo ¿de verdad estas bien?

\- si conejito es solo que.... 

\- ES SOLO QUE!! ujum una persona se chocó con Yibo y le derramo algo, no sabíamos lo que era hasta ahora, ya sabes nosotros no usamos casi nunca esos condimentos 

\- sí, fue, fue eso, alguien derramo algo en mi pantalón

\- ujum Yibo deberías dejar de ser un recipiente de vinagre 

\- oh pues que pena Yibo, el vinagre deja mancha muchas veces espero eso no pase con tu ropa 

\- no te preocupes conejito me encargare de eso - Yibo sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban, gracias a que su piel era gruesa y resistente al sol, era casi imposible que alguien lo vea sonrojado, pero de todas maneras podía sentir el calor y era un recordatorio de su tonto actuar, era obvio que su conejito se sienta parte de la manada de lobos siempre estaba con ellos y por lo que pudo ver durante ese almuerzo se llevaban muy bien 

A pesar de los celos en su interior también se sintió feliz por ver a su conejito feliz, desearía que fuera con los miembros de su manda con los cuales Xiao Zhan se sienta tan feliz, tranquilo y aunque aún no era posible sabía que en la manada Ma lo tratarían bien, claro que eso no significaba que él se daría por vencido, sabía que su padre omega aceptaría a su conejito, Fushe y su Ge aceptaban al conejito y por ende sus cuñadas también lo aceptarían 

Wang Yibo había logrado sentarse al lado de su conejito por lo cual estaba pasando un buen rato conversando con el hasta que el lobo Zhou Cheng se quejó de que hace tiempo que no van a correr 

\- A-Cheng deja de quejarte ya te dije este finde semana lo haremos 

\- eso dijiste la semana pasada Ma Tian, ¿lo hicimos? NO 

\- esta vez no miento, lo haremos 

\- puedo invitar a A-Jin, Xiao Zhan sabes si él quisiera venir 

\- bueno la última vez que me lo dijiste se lo comente, pero mis hermanos dijeron que si no vamos todos nadie va 

\- ¿Tienes más hermanos conejito?

\- Si Yibo, tengo tres hermanos A-Zhu, A-Zhou y A-Jin todos son alfas y yo soy el menor de la camada 

Tres alfas, Yibo esperaba que los hermanos de su conejito no sean los típicos alfas que se creen dueños de sus hermanos menores o tendría problemas, no importa si eran conejos o herbívoros un alfa siempre será un alfa, y aunque estaba dispuesto a pelear con quien sea estaba seguro que a su conejito no le gustaría que les hagan daño a sus hermanos 

\- Wow yo solo tengo a mi Ge y a A-Fan 

\- ¿A-Fan?

\- sí, él es un macho omega, será el próximo líder de la manda Wang después de que mi padre omega se retire 

\- cierto, las manadas de leones son lideradas por omegas, ¿Cómo es eso? 

\- pues veras Cheng Cheng, ¿puedo decirte Cheng Cheng? 

\- solo si puedo llamarte FeiFei

\- acepto jajajajajajajaj, como les decía, desde antes de nuestra evolución me refiero a cuando éramos simples animales, siempre han sido las hembras quienes se encargan de conseguir la comida, cuidar a los cachorros y mantener a la manda, mientras que los machos solo se ocupaban por defender el territorio es por eso que cuando evolucionamos y se comenzaron a mostrar los alfas y omegas, nos dimos cuenta que los machos omegas solo nacían una vez en cada generación y que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes y fuertes para hacer tanto el papel de los macho como el de las hembras, cuando se dieron cuenta de eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ellos sean quienes guíen a nuestras manadas aparte de otras cosas pero eso son secretos de manada que no puedo decir, ustedes entienden 

\- Wow eso significa que el padre omega de Yibo podría rompernos el cuello a cualquiera 

\- Ma Liu mi padre omega no atacaría a nadie sin una buena razón, pero si, él podría hacerlo jajajajajajajaj

\- Yibo mi padre me dijo que conoció al tuyo en la reunión anual de líderes de la región, dijo que nunca había sentido un aura tan imponente en nadie ni siquiera en otro alfa 

\- Si, mi padre puede infundir ese tipo de cosas 

\- buuuuueeeeenooooo ¿entonces ustedes dos también vendrán a correr con nosotros?, no creo que los demás miembros de la manda tengan problemas con dos leones mas 

\- es cierto, pueden venir si quieren, como futuro líder de la manda Ma hago esto una invitación oficial jajajajaja

\- ¡Yibo y yo estaremos encantados de ir!

\- claro, conejito tu iras verdad

\- ammmmm creo que si 

\- no te preocupes por eso Xiao Zhan, A-Liu tú le dirás a Xiao Jin que él y todos sus hermanos están invitados este fin de semana 

\- Yooo ¿POR QUE YO? 

\- Sabes porque 

.

.

.

.

.

Ma Liu estaba formando en su cabeza un buen plan para poder decirle a su A-Jin que está invitado a correr con la manada Ma el fin de semana, el problema no era ese, era los dos leones que asistirían

Ma Liu sabía que A-Jin no odiaba a los carnívoros solo odia al alfa que logro provocar un celo en su hermano, Ma Liu necesitaba poner dócil al conejito, tentarlo con sus semillas favoritas para que deje de mostrar sus dientes en forma de amenaza y se deje acariciar, sabía que cuando jugaba con las orejas de A-Jin este se ponía igual de maleable como la plastilina, solo necesitaba lograr que A-Jin se las muestre otra vez, pero todo su plan se vino abajo al ver a conejo en cuestión en la entrada principal de su preparatoria y no estaba solo, había otros dos alfas con el

Ma Liu nunca había visto a los hermanos de A-Jin, pero podía ver el gran parecido entre ellos, todos con el cabello negro, guapos y de piel blanca, claro que para el lobo su A-Jin era el más bonito de todos, antes de quedar hipnotizado por la vista de su amigo como normalmente pasaba se acordó que Xiao Zhan venia detrás de él, ¡en medio de Fushe y Wang Yibo! 

Ma Liu tenía que avisar a Xiao Zhan sobre sus hermanos, evitar que A-Jin se dé cuenta o al menos que tenga las manos ocupadas para que no ocurra ningún acto bélico, asi que hizo lo que normalmente hace cuando quiere atención de su amigo conejo

Se tiro a sus brazos gritando su nombre con todo lo que sus pulmones dan 

-! A-JIN ¡ 

Xiao Jin estaba acostumbrado a los arranques melosos de su amigo asi que no fue problema para el reaccionar a tiempo y atrapar a su amigo evitando que este se caiga de cara al piso, ignorando las miradas acusadoras y curiosas de sus hermanos, trato de lograr que Ma Liu se separe al menos un centímetro de su cuerpo pero no logro hacerlo, al contrario sintió como con cada segundo que pasaba Ma Liu se apretaba contra su cuerpo y no es que le moleste, en cualquier otro momento el estaría más que feliz de tener al lobo encima de si 

Pero no cuando sus hermanos tenían esas expresiones A-Zhou seguía confundido mientras A-Zhu tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro ya que ambos se dieron cuenta que Ma Liu era un alfa y no un omega 

Xiao Jin estaba tentado a gritarle a su amigo, cuando lo olio, el mismo aroma que su hermanito tenía en su piel ese día, el aroma de ese león estaba cerca y venia del león parado al lado de su hermanito, ¿Cómo es posible que su hermano este sonriendo de esa manera al lado del alfa que lo ataco? 

\- A-Jin por favor Xiao Zhan no corre peligro, no lo dejaría solo de ser asi 

\- tu cállate, ¡¡XIAO ZHAN!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! les dejo el nuevo cap, espero no decepcionarlas con la parte del "reencuentro" del YiZhan no soy muy buena expresando mis sentimientos asi que me es un poco difícil describir las emociones de los personajes 😅
> 
> Ya se quién será el padre omega de nuestro león 😏
> 
> muchas gracias por leer, comentar y dejar su 💖💖💖
> 
> cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico díganme please 💖💖💖
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:  
> 王 汉 良 - Wang Han Liang 
> 
> 王嘉爾 - Wáng Jiā Ěr  
> ⭐优雅 YouYa - elegante (Chung)  
> ⭐雪 Xue - nieve (Gou)  
> ⭐兰花 LanHua - Orquídea (Wen)  
> ⭐美麗 Měiì - precioso (Liu)
> 
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo
> 
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan


	10. capitulo 9

A-Zhu estaba en una encrucijada por un lado tenía a uno de sus hermanos siendo abrazado de manera indecorosa por un alfa en plena calle ya que ¿Quién se abraza asi al alguien en público? con los brazos en el cuello y las piernas alrededor de las caderas, estaba seguro que ese alfa era un lobo y no un koala

por otro lado, estaba su hermano omega quien estaba al lado del alfa león que había tratado de atacarlo si bien no conocía el olor de dicho alfa con lo descrito por su hermano A-Jin y lo dicho por su madre estaba seguro de que era el

A-Zhu era el mayor de la camada por lo cual sentía que tenía que proteger y ayudar a sus hermanos en todo lo que pudiera, asi que por más desconcertado que este sabía que cual fuera el caso A-Jin podría con ese lobo y volvió su atención hacia su hermano A-Zhan

\- A-Zhou encárgate de A-Jin, creo que ese lobo lo está marcando con su olor y aun no se da cuenta, yo iré con A-Zhan y ¡¡¡ya deja de grabarlos!!!!

\- entonces para que tengo un celular si no le doy uso jajajajajajajaj nunca dejare que A-Jin se olvide de esto jajajajajajajajaja

\- eres mayor que el

\- y aun asi no me respeta pfff, ve con A-Zhan y ese alfa, si necesitas ayuda chilla

A-Zhu se dirigió hacia donde su hermano omega se encontraba junto a dos leones, no se había dado cuenta de la leona que los acompañaba, esta tenía en su mirada una amenaza tacita sobre el como si dijera "no toques a mi manada", como si el conejo mayor fuera capaz de empezar una pelea sin sentido

Al ser el mayor también se acostumbró a meditar y conectarse más con su conejo interior lo cual le dio la habilidad de saber leer el aura de los carnívoros, podía sentir y ver las intenciones que estos tenían, para Xiao Zhu ver el aura del león fue como una pintura multicolor, podía ver como el alfa al lado de su hermano estaba tenso y nervioso, podía ver un poco de posesividad dirigida hacia A-Zhan pero más que eso, podía ver protección y adoración hacia su hermano, lo cual lo calmo ya que eso significaba que ese león no es un peligro para su pequeño hermano aun asi pensó que poner un poco de presión y recordarle que A-Zhan no estaba solo sería lo adecuado

\- Buenas tardes, A-Zhan me presentas a tus amigos

\- chicos él es mi hermano Xiao Zhu el mayor de la camada, A-Zhu ellos son Wang Yibo y Fei Fushe, miembros de la manada Wang

\- Es un gusto conocer a uno de los hermanos del conejito, soy Wang Yibo segundo hijo del líder de la manada Wang

A-Zhu se sorprendió al saber que era el hijo de un líder omega macho, eso explica un poco las cosas, los nacidos de un líder tendían a ser más territoriales y posesivos, razón por la cual necesitaban esforzarse más en el control de sus impulsos

\- ¿conejito? No recuerdo que A-Zhan deje que alguien lo llame así antes

\- bueno nosotros somos sus amigos, por ejemplo, yo puedo decirle A-Zhan

\- puedo darme cuenta de eso, A-Zhan puedes ir con A-Zhou, A-Jin tiene un ammm pequeño problema, están por la entrada

\- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

\- quisiera hablar con tu amigo un momento

\- ¿sobre qué?

\- A-Zhan creo que sabes de que

Xiao Zhan no quería que su hermano se metiera en eso, el y Yibo ya habían hablado en la mañana y las cosas quedaron aclaradas, pero vio en los ojos de su hermano un poco de picardía y supo que no trataría de intimidar o buscar problemas con Yibo, asi que decidió confiar en él y dejarlo solo con el león

\- bien, iré con A-Jin, Yibo espero no te importe quedarte con mi hermano

\- claro que no conejito, nos vemos mañana

Wang Yibo vio a su conejito alejarse mientras Fushe y él se quedaban con Xiao Zhu, el alfa frente a él tenía un gran parecido con su conejito solo que sus rasgos faciales eran un poco más duros que los del omega, Yibo podía imaginar de que tema quería hablar asi que le pidió a Fushe que los dejara solos

\- bien, de que quieres hablar conmigo

\- solo quería saber quién es el alfa que está detrás de mi hermano

\- ¿Qué?

\- yo no soy tan impulsivo como mi hermano A-Jin quien por cierto piensa que eres el peor alfa que pudo pisar la tierra, tampoco soy despistados como A-Zhan quien no se da cuenta que tiene un león detrás de el

\- yo.... bien, es verdad quiero a Xiao Zhan como mi pareja y sé que quizás tú y tus hermanos no me acepten, pero no me daré por vencido

\- lo sé, puedo verlo, eres demasiado obstinado y tus sentimientos por mi hermano resplandeces con mucha intensidad

\- ¿puedes ver?

\- los lideres no son los únicos con habilidades especiales Wang Yibo, ahora, solo quiero decirte esto, vuelve a cometer otro error y nunca tendrás una oportunidad con mi hermano podrás ser un león y yo un conejo, pero nosotros somos tres y tu solo uno y sabes bien que un león que lucha solo....

\- ..... es un león muerto

\- exacto, mi hermano es un poco despistado asi que ten paciencia

\- estoy dispuesto a esperarlo lo suficiente, quiero hacer bien las cosas con el

\- mientras solo quieras hacer feliz a mi hermano yo no tengo problemas, no puedo hablar por A-Zhou o A-Jin, pero también sé que eso no te importa

Yibo se sentía incomodo y encantado al mismo tiempo, incomodo porque no quería que alguien "lea" sus sentimientos o estados de ánimo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba encantado de tener la aprobación de al menos uno de los hermanos de su conejito asi que decidió aprovechar un poco los conocimientos de su futuro cuñado

\- y dime, ¿Qué cosas le gustan más a mi conejito?

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Xiao Zhan no estaba preparado para lo que vería al encontrarse con sus hermanos, solo después de superar la sorpresa inicial de ver a su hermano y a Ma Liu en ESA situación, su cerebro gritaba un fuerte ¡LO SABIA!, el omega estaba emocionado como una fangirl de los grupos de kpop al ver a su idol o una fujoshi al ver a su shipp interactuar

su hermano A-Jin estaba mostrando voluntariamente su cuello ante Ma Liu, un lobo, mientras este tenía la nariz pegada al cuello de su hermano e inhalada profundamente el aroma a bergamota y menta que este despedía

Xiao Zhan podía sentir en el aroma de su hermano un poco de vergüenza, pero también excitación por otro lado Ma Liu desprendía un olor a sauce casi imperceptible, señal de que el lobo se estaba acercando cada vez más a su primer celo

Por más que Xiao Zhan quisiera seguir viendo decidió que tenía que ayudar a parar a Ma Liu y su hermano, las relaciones entre la misma casta no estaban bien vista y se podía ver claramente que tanto su hermano como el lobo eran alfas

\- A-Zhou ¿Qué hacemos? tenemos que separarlos antes de que algo pase

\- no lo sé, ya traté de separarlos, pero ese lobo lo único que hace es gruñir y no tengo ganas de empezar una pelea ahorita en plena calle

\- llamare a Ma Tian

\- ¿Quién es ese?

\- es el primo de Ma Liu y también su futuro líder

Pero no hizo falta que Xiao Zhan llamara ya que Ma Tian llego junto a Zhou Cheng, Wang Yibo, FeiFei y su hermano A-Zhu

\- chicos que está pasando

\- pues que uno de tus lobos se descontrolo y ahora está por marcar a mi hermano

\- ¡A-Zhou!

\- descuida Xiao Zhan, me disculpo de antemano, A-Liu aun no pasa por su celo y es fácil que se descontrole cuando.... en fin, Zhou Cheng noquéalo

Todos vieron como Zhou Cheng se acercó a la pareja de lobo y conejo y dejo fluir su aroma junto a feromonas relajantes, toda la calle se inundó de aroma a rosas y geranio, vieron como poco a poco el cuerpo de Ma Liu se relajaba y quedaba laxo en los brazos de Xiao Jin

Zhou Cheng pudo dejar de emitir su aroma al ver a su compañero de manada noqueado, era uno de los beneficios de ser un omega lobo, a diferencia de las demás especies tenían la capacidad de controlar sus aromas para que puedan influenciar en los alfas, ese mecanismo de defensa les ayudaba al pelear contra otros depredadores o en casos como ese a noquear a un compañero sin control de si

\- Tian Gege tenemos que llevarlo a la manada antes de que despierte

\- hoy traje el auto, llevémoslo ahí

A-Jin estaba tratando de controlarse, podía ver a sus hermanos acercarse a el igual que Ma Tian y Zhou Cheng, A-Jin no quería que lo separaran de Ma Liu, pero tenía que dejar que lo hicieran, no sabía que fue lo que paso con su amigo, normalmente no se comportaban asi en público, sabía que estaban haciendo mal, supuestamente dos alfas no podían estar juntos, Ma Liu era un lobo y como todo lobo tendría un "omega predestinado" y A-Jin no podría hacer nada contra eso

Ma Tian pensaba que la fijación que su primo tenía por el conejo se iría con el tiempo y que mientras más se acercara su celo desaparecerían, pero al parecer ese no sería el caso, él no tenía ningún problema con las parejas que elijan sus familiares, pero el conejo no era un omega por lo tanto no podía ser la pareja predestinada de su primo, el alfa lobo deseaba que cual fuera el resultado de todo eso, nadie salga herido

Los hermanos Xiao y los lobos se acercaron a la pareja, pero en cuanto Ma Tian trato de alejar a su primo del conejo, Ma Liu se volteo para atacarlo, si bien el aroma de Zhou Cheng logro relajarlo un momento no pudo noquearlo ya que Zhou Cheng aún no había pasado por su celo y en términos de lobos seguía siendo un cachorro

Para el lobo de Ma Liu el único problema ahí era Ma Tian ya que también era un alfa y los Xiao eran los hermanos de su A-Jin, Ma Liu lucia unos ojos color azul celestes y colmillos gruesos y largos, estaba listo para pelear con su futuro alfa de manada, pero fue tacleado por Fushe y tanto ella como Ma Tian se encargaron de inmovilizar y noquear ahora si de verdad a Ma Liu, Xiao Jin, Zhou Cheng y Ma Tian aprovecharon para llevarlo al auto y dirigirse hacia los dominios de la manada Ma

Xiao Zhan vio todo eso desde los brazos de Wang Yibo ya que en el momento que Ma Liu se dio la vuelta Xiao Zhan sintió unos brazos en su cintura que lo jalaban hacia atrás, el conejito estaba muy agradecido con Yibo y aunque Ma Liu en ningún momento se volvió hacia él o sus hermanos, no podía negar que le gustaba estar entre los brazos del león, se sentía cálido y protegido además que estaban tan juntos que podía sentir los músculos del abdomen del león en su espalda lo cual provoco que sus mejillas se tinten de color rosado

\- ¡vaya! pero que está pasando con mis hermanitos ambos fueron arrinconados por alfas y todo en menos de una semana, por cierto, León si me devuelves a mi hermano yo no me molesto

\- ¡¡Xiao Zhou!!

\- jajajajaja descuida conejito, tiene razón, no debí tocarte sin tu permiso solo quería asegurarme que estés a salvo

\- no te preocupes no me molesta

\- aún no veo que lo estés soltando

Wang Yibo no tenia deseos de soltar a su conejito, tampoco le importaba la escena que acababa de hacer el lobo y uno de los hermanos de Xiao Zhan, a él solo le importaba que su conejito estaba entre sus brazos y no temblaba de miedo, podía llegar a sentir más de ese aroma a lavanda y flor de naranjo que lo volvía idiota, quería quedarse así, sintiendo al calor de su conejito, respirando su aroma, con los brazos rodeando esa esbelta cintura, pero tenía que caerle bien a sus futuros cuñados así que se tomó unos segundos más para disfrutar de tan hermoso placer y quito sus manos de la cintura de su hermoso conejito no sin antes pasear sus grandes y firmes manos por las costillas de su conejito y dejarlas unos segundos en sus redondeadas caderas

Yibo agradecía tener un poco más de control sobre sus feromonas o todos sabrían lo excitado que estaba al fantasear con hacer lo mismo cada noche, si, sin duda se encargaría de tocar a su hermoso conejito de esa manera todos los días, pero sin la molesta ropa de por medio, Yibo disfruto ver como su conejito se estremeció después de que diera un pequeño apretón en sus caderas y lo dejo ir

\- muy bien, así es mucho mejor, manos fuera de mi hermano

\- A-Zhou ya basta, FeiFei ¿estás bien?

\- si A-Zhan no te preocupes

\- cierto, ¿Quién eres tú?, eres buena noqueando alfas

\- soy Fei Fushe y si, al parecer eso es algo que hago a menudo y ¿tu?

\- soy Xiao Zhou segundo al mando de esta camada

Después de todo el alboroto los hermanos Xiao decidieron esperar a su hermano en su departamento asi que se despidieron de los miembros de la manada Wang y se fueron

los hermanos Xiao estaban preocupados, su hermano no fue lastimado, pero si la razón del comportamiento de lobo era la que creían, esperaban que todo salga bien, los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de su sala mientras tomaban agua, nadie hablo, pero la idea estaba palpante en la mente de cada uno de ellos y no sabían cómo abordarla, su hermano no les dijo nada en todos esos años de conocer al lobo, si le preguntaban directamente se negara a hablar

A-Jin llego e ignoro a sus hermanos encerrándose en su habitación no fue hasta que la señora Xiao regreso que pudieron contarle todo y fue a hablar con su hijo, salió tiempo después diciendo que A-Jin estaba bien y que sería mejor que no le preguntaran nada ya que no quería hablar

A-Zhan y sus hermanos no querían importunar a A-Jin asi que en la noche a la hora de dormir los tres entraron a su cuarto en sus formas de conejo, treparon la cama y se acurrucaron al lado del cuerpo de su hermano, odiaban el olor a tristeza emanando del cuerpo de su hermano asi que los tres usaron sus aromas para perfumar al alfa, A-Jin sintió a sus hermanos al lado de él y al verlos en sus formas de conejo él también se transformó y los cuatro se acurrucaron en una gran bola como cuando eran gazapos

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días Ma Liu no asistió a la preparatoria asi que Yibo ocupo su lugar al lado del conejito, era mucho más divertido asistir a clases estando al lado de su conejito y logro subirle el ánimo, no le gustaba ver como su hermoso rostro se entristecía, podía imaginar cómo sus orejas de conejo se aplanarían en su cabeza y aunque era tierno no deseaba ver como su conejito era infeliz

durante la semana pudieron conocerse más, se dio cuenta que su conejito ya no estaba tan reacio a hablar con él, hablaron de la escuela a la que asistían antes, Yibo se sorprendió cuando su conejito dijo que no tenía amigos en su antigua escuela y que de hecho no lo trataban muy bien, ¿Qué clase de persona en tan ciega para ignorar a alguien como su conejito? En fin, Yibo estaba más que dispuesto a demostrarle a su conejito cuánto vale, Yibo amaba cuando los ojos de su conejito se abrían cada que se sorprendía por algo que el hacia

también amaba cuando su conejito no se daba cuenta y lo veía más de lo debidamente correcto y no es que Yibo se queje, pero agradecía que su naturaleza le otorgue músculos definidos y elegantes y a su gran idea de salir sin polo después del taller de danza, aunque le costó un golpe de Fushe las mejillas sonrosadas del conejito valían la pena

En esos pocos días tanto el conejo como el león lograron cimentar las bases de una amistad, Xiao Zhan se sentía a gusto al lado del león sentía que podía hablar de cualquier tema con él, le gustaba la visión que le león tenia de su sociedad, no era un alfa cabeza hueca como otros que conoció y eso de alguna manera, le encanto, sin darse cuenta pasaron de hablar de temas académicos a temas más personales, para el conejito le fue fácil contarle sobre su vida, después de superar el temor inicial fue como si se conocieran desde siempre

El conejito esperaba que su amistad con Yibo sea duradera por lo cual se reprendía a si mismo cada que veía a su nuevo "amigo" con otras intenciones pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién no miraría más de dos veces a alguien como Wang Yibo?, Yibo siempre estaba halagándolo diciendo lo tierno y bonito que era, pero para el conejito el que merecía halagos era el león, con una mirada tan profunda y mostrando un rostro serio para todos pero una deslumbrante sonrisa cada que hablaba con el conejito, Xiao Zhan estaba encantado como Yibo trataba a todos de manera cortes o distante pero con él se volvía todo un felino con hiperactividad, amaba como Yibo decía lo justo con otras personas y con él se parecía como si le dieran cuerda de lo parlanchín que era

Xiao Zhan también estaba intrigado por algunos comportamientos de su nuevo amigo, como el que estaba presenciando, se encontraba en la clase de deporte, el profesor les dio 10 minutos de descanso, Wang Yibo y Fushe estaban tirados en medio del campo con la cara al sol mientras partes de sus cabellos se volvían doradas, Xiao Zhan no sabía lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo

\- oigan ¿Qué hacen?

\- tomamos duchas de sol A-Zhan, los leones lo hacemos cada que podemos, nos gusta sentir como el astro rey calienta nuestra piel, nos relaja

\- ¡oh! por eso sus cabellos se ponen dorados

\- algo asi, si quieres puedes echarte al lado de Yibo

\- grrrrrrr

\- ¿Yibo te molesta que me ponga al lado tuyo? - el conejito estaba sorprendido no pensó que Yibo gruñera solo por la idea de que se le acerque

\- no conejito claro que no, es solo que, estoy muy sudado

\- no es cierto, como podrías sudar con la ropa que llevamos, mira los shorts tan cortos que trae A-Zhan jajajajajajajaja

El conejito se puso rojo, en su antigua preparatoria cada quien usaba la ropa de deporte que quisiera, pero en esa se le entregaba un uniforme solo para esa clase, por alguna razón el suyo era una talla menos asi que el short le quedaba a la mitad de los muslos y un poco apretado

Yibo estaba quemando no solo por el sol en su piel, la semana pasada se la paso encerrado debido a su celo asi que no sabía cómo se vería su conejito con el uniforme de deporte, cuando lo vio ese día sintió no solo su corazón palpitar más fuerte, en pocos días Yibo logro un control casi perfecto lo cual le permitió hacer todos los ejercicios señalados por el profesor Yi, se mantuvo cerca de su conejito ya que este atraía la mirada de varios alfas, se sentía cada vez más impaciente hasta que el profesor les dio el descanso y aprovecho para ir a la parte más calurosa de la cancha y dejar que el solo calentara su piel calmando su mente

Pero ahora tenía a su conejito cerca de el otra vez con esos condenados shorts, ¿dejar que se echara a su lao?, ¿Qué le aseguraba que no envolvería a su conejito en un abrazo o se pondría encima de el solo porque no quería que otros vean las piernas de su conejito?

\- no importa, por cierto ¿irán conmigo y mis hermanos al territorio de la manada Ma este fin de semana?

\- ¿la propuesta sigue en pie?

\- sí, A-Jin dijo que es mejor ir y Ma Tian volvió a invitarme y me dijo que la invitación para ustedes está en pie

\- bien, entonces estaremos ahí conejito

\- ¡Bien!

al día siguiente los hermanos Xiao se encontraron junto a los leones en la entrada de la manada Ma

no era muy distinto del resto de la ciudad solo que por las necesidades de los cambia formas lobos sus viviendas se encontraban al lado del comienzo de un gran bosque ese bosque era en su gran mayoría parte de la manda Ma y lo compartían con la manda de ciervos y la manda de osos, pero en general las tres especies no cruzaban sus caminos debido a la diferencia de sus costumbres

Al entrar pudieron observar complejos de apartamentos medianamente grandes con zonas comunes y amplios patios de césped donde los cachorros más jóvenes jugaban entre sí, no solo había lobos también había algunas personas pertenecientes a otras especies Ma Tian les había dicho que su manda era más abierta en cuanto al cruce de especies, pero el conejo omega no pensó que existieran tantas parejas inter especie

todo ahí dentro era como una mini ciudad, tenían su propia posta médica, locales de alientos, tiendas de ropa, tiendas tecnológicas y podían sentir la unidad que los lobos sentían unos a otros

A-Jin estaba acostumbrado a todo eso ya que era usual para el visitar el territorio de la manada desde hace dos años, los hermanos Xiao no quería aceptar que A-Jin les esté ocultando eso durante tanto tiempo, los conejos no se mueven en manada, por lo tanto sentían que solo podían esperar apoyo de su madre o entre ellos, vivían al lado de otros conejos pero sabían que si algún día necesitaban algo sus vecinos no los ayudarían, asi era la dinámica dentro de su propia especie, cada uno se ocupa de sí mismo y de su madriguera

para los leones era casi lo mismo, en sus barrios no existían complejos de departamentos, cada familia tenía su propia casa con un amplio patio donde puedan tomar el sol sin interrupciones, los miembros de su manada se conocían gracias a las reuniones trimestrales que hacia su líder, si algún león se veía en peligro otro lo ayudaría ya que saben que los felinos son más fuertes estando juntos, pero nunca se interesaría por su vida o bienestar en general

Todos fueron llevados por A-Jin al comienzo del bosque donde encontraron a Ma Tian, Zhou cheng y varios lobos mas entre alfas y omegas y mas importante, también estaba Ma Liu, Xiao Zhan quería que su hermano y el lobo arreglarán las cosas, si bien le encantaba dormir en su forma de conejo junto a todos sus hermanos, no le gustaba la tristeza que percibía saliendo del cuerpo de A-Jin

\- Hola chicos, me da gusto que vengan ya le conté a todos sobre ustedes y no tienen problema alguno de que se unan a nosotros, vengan

Todos se internaron en el bosque, en el camino se iban presentando unos a otros, su hermano A-Jin se quedo un poco rezagado al igual que Ma Liu, A-Zhu conversaba calmadamente con Ma Tian y A-Zhou, Fushe y Zhou Cheng estaban prácticamente vibrando en sus pieles por la emoción de correr en el bosque

Xiao Zhan y Yibo estaban caminando lado a lado admirando todo su entorno, llegaron a un pequeño claro donde Ma Tian les dijo que podían cambiar para empezar con la carrera

La desnudez era normal entre ellos, pero Xiao Zhan no podía acostumbrarse, siempre fue muy pudoroso y no disfrutaba de ver a otros cambia formas sacándose la ropa en frente de el sin reparo alguno, así que se tapo los ojos y volteo hacia un lado, pero antes de cerrar los ojos por completo se encontró con la mirada de Yibo

El león no se estaba sacando la ropa, pero si lo estaba mirando, a él, no a ninguna omega que estaba sacándose la ropa, estaba mirándolo solo a él, el león tenía todo su cuerpo girado hacia el conejito, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos dorados, ¿Cuántas veces Xiao Zhan se había sonrojado por culpa de esa mirada?, ¿Cuántas veces su corazón latía cual tambor al enfrentarse a esa mirada?

Los sonidos de aullidos lo sacaron de su ensoñación y bajo la mano a tiempo para ver a varios lobos correr hacia el bosque, Xiao Zhan sintió la mirada de sus hermanos y les aseguro que estaría bien, así fue como vio a dos conejos blancos corriendo entre un montón de lobos, la imagen era demasiado sub real

Cuando se giró para preguntarle a Yibo si quería ir a correr con los demás, pudo ver como una leona que le llegaría a la altura de las costillas tiraba con su hocico una mochila en dirección de Yibo, supuso que era Fushe, su caminar como leona era igual de elegante y seductor que la manera de caminar cuando estaba en su forma humana 

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- sus cosas, ya que no iré a correr quiere que cuide su ropa

\- ¿no iras a correr?

\- no, prefiero quedarme contigo, supuse que no lo harías y por lo visto no me confundí

\- jajajajaja entonces hay que sentarnos ahí

León y conejo se sentaron a los pies de un árbol y empezaron a hablar

\- Yibo, ¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?

\- bueno, el bosque no es malo, pero yo prefiero otro tipo de habitad, la sabana o un lugar árido sería mejor

\- ¿Por qué los leones prefieren ese tipo de lugares? 

\- los leones somos rápidos, pero solo en campo abierto, en un lugar con muchos obstáculos como un bosque sería difícil para nosotros atrapar a nuestras presas

\- entonces en un bosque como este, yo sería más rápido que tu 

\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo conejito?, podemos jugar si eso quieres

\- jajajajaja no, no, no, yo solo, estaba pensando en eso, no es que lo quiera probar, además serias más grande que yo eso aun es una ventaja

\- bueno entonces yo te busco en mi forma humana mientras tu estas en tu forma de conejito

\- ammm bien, pero, si me atrapas no toques mis orejas de conejo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- solo no lo hagas, se siente, raro, ahora date la vuelta

\- somos machos conejito no tienes nada que no haya visto antes

\- ¡SOY OMEGA!

\- ¿Y?

\- ¡Date la vuelta!

\- bien, bien

Nadie puede decirle a Yibo que no lo intento, el deseaba tanto poder darse la vuelta y ver a su conejito, pero debía concentrarse, si lograba atrápalo lo tendría entre sus brazos, ¿sería esponjoso como un peluche?, ¿su pelaje sería tan suave como la piel de sus suaves manos?

Yibo sintió algo pasearse por sus piernas y cuando bajo la mirada, una bolita de pelos blanca estaba a sus pies

\- Conejito ¡eres una lindura!

El conejo le respondió con unos chillidos, los cambia formas podían hablar en su forma animal, pero muchos no lo hacían porque les parecía raro, supuso que Xiao Zhan era uno de ellos

\- te daré dos minutos de ventaja está bien, pero cuando te tenga no te dejare ir, ahora, huye conejito o este león te atrapara 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Les traigo un nuevo cap, espero les guste 💖
> 
> disculpen la demora!!!!!!!! 🙏🏻
> 
> tienen alguna duda de como el mundo llego a ser como lo retrato en este fic? es decir ¿Cómo los humanos se extinguieron?, aunque si les soy sincera los humanos no están 100% extintos 😉 lo digo porque en la otra plataforma donde subo la historia tienen esa duda, cualquier cosa me dicen, podría hacer un apartado especial donde les explicaría bien las cosas 
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar y los kudos 💖💖💖💖💖
> 
> Cualquier error gramatical díganme please 💖
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:  
> 王 汉 良 - Wang Han Liang
> 
> 王嘉爾 - Wáng Jiā Ěr  
> ⭐优雅 YouYa - elegante (Chung)  
> ⭐雪 Xue - nieve (Gou)  
> ⭐兰花 LanHua - Orquídea (Wen)  
> ⭐美麗 Měiì - precioso (Liu)
> 
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo
> 
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)
> 
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan


	11. capitulo 10

el conejito se estremeció al oír las palabras del león, estaba emocionado, muy emocionado, asi que corrió hacia el bosque para dar comienzo a la persecución, no siento que lo seguían asi que comprobó que Yibo le dio esos dos minutos de ventaja, no es que el conejito lo necesitara mucho como era un omega era más pequeño y podía esconderse entre los troncos y los huecos que normalmente hay en el bosque 

el conejito no salía a correr con regularidad y le encanto sentir las hierva debajo de sus patitas, las plantas sirviéndole de camuflaje y los árboles como refugio, el conejito no se dio cuenta, pero se había internado demasiado en ese denso bosque, cuando de detuvo levanto sus orejas y se paró en sus patas traseras para poder escuchar mejor, no encontró ninguna respiración humana, ningún sonido de pisadas, asi que supuso que ese sería un buen lugar para esconderse del león

se quedó entre el follaje del bosque, esperando, el conejito oía todo movimiento en el bosque, el viento soplando entre la copa de los árboles, los insectos moviéndose bajo la tierra, las hormigas comiendo las hojas y el movimiento de otros animales, supo que eran animales comunes y no cambia formas por su olor, olía el rio cerca de donde estaba, las flores silvestres que crecían en el suelo de ese frondoso bosque, agudizo más su sentido del olfato y pudo determinar hacia donde se ubicaba la zona de los osos, el olor a miel rebosaba desde ese lado del bosque, pudo identificar el olor a bayas que comían los ciervos el cual venia de la partes del bosque a la cual el conejito le estaba dando la espalda, pero entre el olor de bayas, corteza y hongos pudo identificar otro olor, uno muy penetrante, era escalofriante y erizo cada parte de su cuerpo, tenía ganas de golpear el suelo con sus patas pero eso solo alertaría sobre su ubicación a lo que sea que se acercara 

cada momento se sentía más tenso y el olor se hacía más notorio, era la pestilencia de cocos podridos, lo cual delataba sus ganas de dañar y destruir, los olores podridos solo pertenecían a los cambia formas con ganas de matar ya sea por odio o diversión ese era el olor que reinaba hace 100 años en las sabanas africanas pertenecientes a las manadas de hienas que mataban por deporte, el que impregnaba las camadas de serpientes, era el olor que estaba cerca del conejito, sabía que sea quien sea no estaba en su forma animal, asi que el conejito tuvo un arranque de velocidad y corrió hacia la dirección opuesta de la que venía la amenaza 

el conejito atravesó el camino que recorrió con anterioridad tratando de encontrar un refugio o a Yibo, no quería poner al león en peligro pero sentía que no importa lo que sea él lo protegería, sentía su corazón golpear contra su pecho de manera estrepitosa, el cuerpo del conejo estaba experimentando un ataque de adrenalina y sentía el miedo corriendo por cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, estaba desesperado por escapar y dejar de oír las pisadas detrás de él las cuales se hacían más fuertes a cada segundo, el olor a coco podrido era tan fuerte que dificultaba la respiración

en su desesperación por escapar perdió el control de su cuerpo haciéndolo chocar con una rama, el golpe no fue fuerte pero si lo aturdió un poco, sabía que si no se movía seria atrapado asi que volvió a levantarse, pero el conejito ya había perdido su ventaja, con cada movimiento de sus patas sentía que estaba más cerca de él, el terror fue tanto que su cuerpo empezó a temblar haciéndolo caer por segunda vez, esta vez el conejito solo se acurruco en una bola esperando que su muerte sea rápida e indolora, no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir al ataque de lo que sea que lo esté asechando, pero cuando pensó que su vida llegaba a su fin escucho un fuerte rugido que entumeció sus orejas, no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para ver, solo escucho los golpes, rugidos y gruñidos propinados por las personas que peleaban detrás de el 

después de un fuerte aullido de dolor y el sonido de las plantas siendo pisadas con prontitud el conejito dejo de escuchar la pelea y en su lugar pudo oler un fuerte aroma a alfa este combinaba la frescura del pomelo, la calidez del sándalo y la sensualidad de la ylang ylang, era una combinación destinada a hacer delirar a todos los omegas que lo huelan, el sándalo y la ylang ylang demuestran la sensualidad, ferocidad, calidez y dulzura que puede llegar a tener ese alfa, mientras que el pomelo demuestra la picante frescura, confianza y la gran capacidad de fecundar con la que cuenta el alfa, el conejito quien aún no abría los ojos se encontró mareado por tales aromas, quería sentir más cerca ese aroma, quería llegar al cuello de ese alfa sea quien sea y dejar que todo su pelaje sea bañado por tales aromas 

Yibo había dejado que su conejito tenga ventaja, quería hacerle ver que el cumplía su palabra, pero no pensó que su conejito sea tan rápido cuando lo vio correr solo logro observar una mancha blanca con dirección hacia lo profundo del bosque, pensó que al encontrarlo tendrían un pequeño jugueteo de persecución que sería más placentero que estresante, no pensó encontrarlo temblando y con el horrible olor del miedo saliendo a raudales de su pequeño cuerpo, tampoco pensó encontrar a un alguien tratando de atacarlo, Yibo recurrió a su media transformación para luchar con esa hembra que ataco a su hermoso conejito, esta vez no tuvo reparo en medir la fuerza de sus golpes como con Fushe, estaba dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, la hembra tenía toda la cara cubierta pero él no necesitaba verla para saber de quien se trataba 

el olor a coco era uno que había olido desde que era un cachorro, perteneciente a una de las omegas luchadoras de su manda, Shin GongTong, el olor de sus cocos siempre le causo dolor de cabeza y hacía que su león quiera alejarla lo máximo posible y con lo podridos que olían ahora no era diferente, Yibo lucho contra ella y logro hacerle muchos cortes en los muslos y brazos acompañado de algunos golpes, le hembra era lo suficientemente buena para poder golpear al alfa de igual manera pero el único rasguño que logro hacerle fue uno cerca de cuello y aunque no era lo suficientemente profundo para sangran si ardía, con una maniobra logro alejarse del león pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que le rompan dos costillas 

< ¡SIGUELA Y MATALA!>

_"No"_

< ¡ATACO A NUESTRO OMEGA!>

_"¡y es a él a quien debemos prestarle atención!, GongTong tendrá un destino peor que la muerte por esto"_

<GRRRRR>

Yibo volteo a ver a su conejito y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, su conejito estaba echo una bolita en el piso entre las hojas, todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando y el lindo aroma de lavanda y flor de naranjo fue empañado por el horrible aroma del miedo, su conejito no tendría que vivir cosas asi, Yibo se juró que hará a GongTong pagar con el peor castigo de su manada pero para eso necesitaba que su padre omega regrese, solo esperaba que las costillas que le rompió la mantengan quieta un tiempo aunque si con eso le perforo un pulmón tampoco se molestaba 

el león escondió sus garras y colmillos para poder levantar a su conejito, jamás había agarrado a uno pero recordó que su A-Zhan le dijo que no quería que le toquen las orejas asi que lo sostuvo por debajo de su patas delanteras dejando las traseras colgando pero aún seguía temblando asi que dejo salir por primera vez su aroma tratando de calmarlo, a Yibo normalmente no le gustaba que olieran su aroma siempre ha tenido problemas con las omegas gracias a eso, odiaba como lo veían, como si fuera un pedazo de carne y en una ocasión Fushe le dijo que apestaba 

supuso que funciono ya que el conejo dejo de temblar y comenzó a mover su linda naricita, Yibo esperaba que su conejito no se moleste ya que decidió cargarlo con la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo donde puso las patas traseras del conejito y su cuerpo quedaba pegado totalmente al pecho del alfa, Yibo empezó a acariciar el lomo de su conejito y sintió como este se relajaba poco a poco, siguió acariciándolo mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el lugar en donde se separaron, en el camino pudo sentir como su conejito se frotaba contra su pecho y olía cerca de su cuello, aun podía oler un poco de miedo proveniente de su conejito pero también olio la curiosidad, gratitud y placer Yibo se sintió feliz ya que al parecer su conejito no pensaba que su aroma era demasiado pesado o insoportable

Yibo llego al lugar en donde se encontraban al principio, pudo ver la ropa de su conejito y la mochila de su amiga asi que se fue a sentar cerca de esos elementos, el alfa puso al conejo en sus piernas y siguió acariciándolo, estaba agradecido de que su conejito ya no sienta miedo aunque tenía que hablar con el seriamente, necesitaba explicarle la situación, quizás pedirle que tome clases de defensa personal con Fushe o alguna de sus cuñadas, el león estaba tan concentrado ideando un plan que no se dio cuenta cuando el conejito se paró en su regazo apoyando sus patas delanteras contra su pecho 

el conejito estaba muy relajado siendo acariciado por el león, su olor casi lo noquea de lo delicioso que se sentía, tanto que casi se olvida del horrible episodio que acababa de vivir pero también sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en los brazos del león, al principio se sintió incomodo ya que tenía las patas colgando y eso le hacía sentir inseguro, necesitaba un lugar para apoyar las patas y no sentir que se estrellaría contra el piso en cualquier momento pero cuando el león lo puso contra su pecho, se sintió celestial no solo tenía el olor del sándalo, ylang ylang y el pomelo más cerca si no también su calor, podía escuchar los latidos del alfa contra sus orejas, sintió tal grado de satisfacción en esos momentos que todo su pequeño cuerpo se deshueso entre las grandes y cálidas manos del león 

en esos momentos a Xiao Zhan no le importaba estar en su forma animal el solo quería sentir más de cerca ese aroma, por lo cual puso sus patas delanteras en el pecho de león y puso su barbilla en el cuello del alfa frotándose contra él y empapándose del olor de alfa, dejando a su vez un poco de su olor en el león, si Yibo le preguntara a Xiao Zhan porque lo hizo el diría que solo quería mimos después de lo que vivió, no es como si el león sepa que los conejos marcan si a las personas que les gustan 

Yibo se quedó quieto mientras su conejito se frotaba contra su cuello, no sabía porque lo hizo pero no lo detendría ya que un poco de su adictivo olor se quedó impregnado, bajo la vista para observar a su tan hermoso conejito y no pudo resistirlo, su conejito le dijo que no lo haga, pero Yibo no podía evitarlo, estaban ahí, tan lindas y adorables, todo en su conejito era adorable, asi que como si fuera una lenta caricia el león subió sus dedos por la columna vertebral del conejo en su regazo hasta llegar a su cabeza donde dos lindas oreja blancas y rosadas descansaban, con mucho cuidado llevo sus dedos en medio de esas orejitas y comenzó a acariciar, poco a poco su mano se abría abarcando más territorio en la cabeza del conejito llegando a tocar con delicadeza el nacimientos de las orejas del conejo, como no recibió ningún golpe o chillido por parte de este Yibo siguió acariciando pero esta vez con más confianza, con su otra mano toco las puntas de las orejas de su conejito de forma lenta y constante acariciando por todo el largo de sus lindas orejas 

ante los ojos de Yibo su conejito había cerrado los ojos mientras ¿zumbaba? sí, estaba zumbando pero no parecía molesto, es más, gracias a su olor podía saber que su conejito estaba sintiendo mucho placer asi que no dejo de acariciar, su conejito seguía zumbando tanto que parecía que tenía un motor entre sus manos, quería preguntarle si estaba bien o si quería que se detenga pero antes de poder emitir palabra su conejito salió corriendo de su regazo para ponerse a saltar y bailar por todo el claro en el que estaban, su conejito estaba dando giros y saltos como el mejor gimnasta del mundo empujando sus patas hacia afuera y volviendo a saltar cada vez más alto, el León nunca había visto algo parecido pero sabía que no era malo, su conejo no parecía estar sufriendo asi que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse sentado a esperar que termine tan bonito y adorable espectáculo para preguntarle sobre el tema 

Xiao Zhan ya no podía más, le dijo específicamente que no toque sus orejitas, se sentía mal estar excitado estando en su forma de conejo, quería transformarse para poder abrazar a Yibo, pero si lo hacía entonces estaría desnudo y no quería que el león lo vea asi, además no sabía si se molestaría o no, era una suerte que Yibo no sepa que los conejos zumban cuando están contentos o excitados, Xiao Zhan sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca de su transformación asi que salió del regazo del león y saco la energía acumulada de la manera que mejor sabia, se puso a saltar y bailar por todo el lugar, no lo importaba que el león lo vea, era mejor que se ría de el a que se le abalance encima y lo bese a la fuerza 

después de varios minutos de saltar, girar, correr y bailar el conejito se echó con la panza pegada al suelo, estaba muy cansado y eso era justo lo que busco, una vez más el león lo tomo entre sus brazos, pero solo lo acaricio en al lomo 

\- conejito ammmmm no quiero ser metiche, pero me podrías decir ¿Qué te paso? 

*chillido*

\- oh vamos, no hablo conejoñol, sería más fácil si hablas conmigo 

*chillido* 

\- ¿me vas a ignorar? oh déjame ayudarte 

Xiao Zhan dejo los brazos del león y comenzó a jalar su ropa para poder transformarse, quería llegar detrás del árbol, pero su ropa era pesada asi que estaba dispuesto a dejarse ayudar, pero no si el león tomaba su ¡ROPA INTERIOR! pateo y chillo para tratar de que Yibo no toque esas prendas 

\- está bien, está bien, no tocare tu ropa interior, a menos que tú quieras jajajajaja ¡auch! conejito no patees 

Xiao Zhan llego detrás del árbol y se transformó, mientras se cambiaba recordó cómo se sentían las manos del león en sus orejitas, necesitaba controlarse y controlar su aroma para poder hablar con el león, primero asomo su cabeza por el lado del árbol para ver lo que estaba haciendo Yibo y este seguía sentado donde lo dejo, respiro hondo pero eso hizo que sus pulmones se llenaran del aroma del alfa haciendo que le temblaran las piernas, el conejito soltó un pequeño chillido mientras se abrazaba del árbol en el que estaba escondido 

\- conejito ¿estás bien?

\- sí, no te preocupes ya salgo - concéntrate Xiao Zhan no debes dejar que su aroma te provoque, no quieres tener a ese alfa encima tuyo otra vez, no en ese bosque donde tus hermanos o amigos pueden regresar y verte haciendo cosas indecorosas 

\- conejito tus mejillas estas muy sonrojadas, ¿en qué piensas?

\- nada, nada solo ammm estoy avergonzado por lo que paso 

\- ummmmm por cómo te pusiste a saltar y bailar como loco 

\- YIBO

\- oye no digo que se vio feo, todo lo contrario, eres la cosa más linda y adorable que vi jamás 

\- Yo....oo, ¡deja de decir eso! 

\- jajajajaja está bien, es que en serio te ves lindo, pero en serio ¿Qué te paso? 

\- nada yo solo, estaba emocionado 

\- ¿emocionado? 

\- ¡te dije que no toques mis orejas! 

\- ¡lo siento! es que enserio no me resistí, entonces te pones asi cada que te tocan la orejas, ¿puedo tocarlas ahora? 

\- NO, dejemos de hablar de eso y mejor dime, ¿Qué fue eso que me ataco? 

\- oh eso, era una hembra, pero no sé quién era - no es que Yibo no quiera decirle todo a su conejito, pero no estaba preparado para explicarle la enfermiza obsesión de la otra leona además también significaba declararse y decirle a su conejito "me gustas, quiero que seas mi compañero de vida y tengas a mis cachorros" nop aún no estaba listo y tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero no por eso dejaría desprotegido a su conejito - pero, deberías decirles a tus hermanos, si quieres yo hablo con ellos y también podría decirle a Fushe que te enseñe a pelear

\- ¿pelear? ¿yo? 

\- sí, no te hará mal unas clases de defensa personal o si quieres, yo podría ser tu instructor personal 

\- umm yo creo que hablare con mis hermanos y Fushe 

\- está bien, después le informaremos a Ma Tian no creo que le guste saber que alguien invadió su territorio 

\- ummmm está bien 

tanto el león como el conejo se quedaron callados uno pensando en ¿cómo? y ¿por qué? lo atacaron a él y en su vergonzoso comportamiento con el león aun podía sentir el intoxicante aroma emitido por el alfa, recordaba como sus manos lo tocaron, aun en su forma animal Yibo prácticamente toco la mayor parte de su cuerpo, empezó a sentir como su cuerpo hormigueaba en cada parte que toco el alfa y sus mejillas empezaron a quemarle

por otro lado, Yibo estaba considerando si era buena idea esperar a que su padre omega regresara de la manda del este o cortarle el mismo la cabeza a GongTong, aunque el nunca mato a nadie y no quería hacerlo no se frenaría si volvían a tacar a su futuro omega, regresando la vista hacia su conejito se dio cuenta que este tenía las mejillas rojas como cerezas, sin duda su conejito era una lindura, quizás seguía avergonzado 

\- conejito no debes estar avergonzado por como saltaste o bailaste es parte de tu naturaleza, ya se, ahora tú me veras en mi forma animal 

\- ¿Qué? oye NO

Xiao Zhan vio como Yibo se paró y saco su ropa, pudo ver los marcados abdominales que tenía el león antes de taparse los ojos, sin duda ver el cuerpo formado del alfa no haría más que estragos en su libido, no paso más de un minuto cuando escucho un rugido no tan fuerte como el de antes, pero seguía siendo magnifico, poco a poco el conejito bajo sus manos y pudo ver a un gran león frente a él, era espectacular

el león no le causaba miedo, le causaba admiración, toda su vida pensó que los carnívoros eran horribles en su forma animal y más lo leones, siendo tan grandes y fuertes, con colmillos y garras, pero el león frente a él era fantástico, era un poco más alto y grande de lo que siempre pensó y esa melena, esa melena tan frondosa, brillaba con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles, una hermosa melena de color trigo, Xiao Zhan estiro su mano para poder tocarlo y sintió lo sedoso que era, los ojos dorados que lo ponían nervioso estaban de vuelta y lo veían fijamente desde una muy poca distancia

Xiao Zhan estaba hipnotizado, se quedó deslumbrado por el león frente a él era todo un depredador, podía ver las garras y los colmillos que tanto temía, pero sabía que nunca se enterrarían en su carne, por muy raro que parezca el conejito sentía que de todas las personas en el mundo con quien estaba cien por ciento seguro era con ese león, uno de los mayores depredadores del mundo 

estaba tan cerca que prácticamente podía abrazar la enorme cabeza del león, y estaba muy tentado a hacerlo, pero cuando menos lo espero una lengua paso por todo el lado derecho de su cara 

\- ¡YIBO! 

\- lo siento conejito eres demasiado lindo como para resistirme 

Xiao Zhan no sabía si estaba asombrado por la lamida, porque Yibo hablara en su forma animal, aunque eso era normal pero no menos jodidamente raro o que Yibo este con la panza arriba esperando mimos 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

\- este león espera los mimos de su conejito 

\- no soy tuyo y no frotare tu barriga 

\- entonces ¿Por qué estas sonrojado? 

\- eso no te interesa 

\- oh vamos, cambie de forma para que me veas tú también, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, incluso jugar con mi cola, solo no la pises 

Xiao Zhan vio como el león rodaba por el claro y ronroneaba comportándose casi como un gatito, era risible pensar que ese león era el mismo que se enfrentó hace no mucho contra alguien, asi que aprovecho para poder tocar al león 

primero llevo su manos por todo el lomo tocando superficialmente, todo el pelaje de esa parte se sintió suave pero cuando llego a la melena no pudo resistirse y hundió ambas manos entre todo ese pelaje acercando su cara y ¡era la gloria! era tan liso y fino y era ahí donde más se concentraba el aroma del alfa, Xiao Zhan casi deseo estar en su forma de conejo para poder esconderse entre esa melena, el conejito estaba tan delirante por el aroma que tenía casi todo su cuerpo tendido en el lomo del león quien comenzó a ronronear de satisfacción

al león le había encantado llevar al conejito en su lomo y correr por todo el bosque, pero estando asi con su conejito, tan juntos y con el rostro de su omega en su melena, sintiendo su calor, era simplemente perfecto 

\- Yibo 

\- ummmm 

\- gracias por protegerme 

\- siempre lo hare conejito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, les dejo el nuevo cap., fue un poco difícil para mí ya que nunca he tenido conejos de mascotas y no estoy familiarizada con su comportamiento, ¿sabían que hay algo llamado conejopedia? es muy educativo y me sirvió bastante 🤭
> 
> Tenía pensado que Gongtong atrape al conejito y le rompa una pata o algo, pero luego estaba como "no, no puedo hacerle eso al conejito" asi que hice que Yibo lo rescate 😄
> 
> ¡¡el aroma de nuestro león!! saben, al principio pensaba ponerle menta con chocolate amargo, pero siento que esos olores no encajan tanto con la personalidad de Yibo y luego olí el sándalo y estaba como "si este es" ¡¡el ylang GongTong es muy rico!! asi que también se lo di para Yibo 🤣
> 
> Con respecto a la explicación de este mundo que me invente se ubicara antes del primer cap, solo espero que todo salga como quiero 🤣
> 
> Gracias por leer, comentar y los kudos 💖💖💖
> 
> Cualquier error gramatical díganme please 💖
> 
> 🐰 Nombres de los hermanos Xiao:  
> 柱 Zhu - Columna  
> 劲 Jin - Fuerza fuerte  
> 舟 Zhou - Barco  
> 战 Zhan - Guerra
> 
> 🐺 Manada Ma:  
> 天 Tiān- Dia  
> 柳 Liu - Sauce  
> 汪卓成 - Wang Zhou Cheng
> 
> 🦁Manada Wang:
> 
> 王 汉 良 - Wang Han Liang
> 
> 王嘉爾 - Wáng Jiā Ěr  
> ⭐优雅 YouYa - elegante (Chung)  
> ⭐雪 Xue - nieve (Gou)  
> ⭐兰花 LanHua - Orquídea (Wen)  
> ⭐美麗 Měiì - precioso (Liu)  
> 王一博 - Wang YiBo
> 
> 辐射 Fúshè - resplandor (Fei)  
> 共同 Gòngtòng - común (Shin)
> 
> 🦌 Manada Liu:  
> 刘海宽 - Liu HaiKuan


End file.
